New Orleans Haunted Tour
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Fin 2008, les Winchester veulent assainir une célèbre maison hantée de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mais quand un cadavre tombe des fenêtres, deux touristes anciens du FBI repèrent leurs faux papiers et les suivent dans la maison qui les enferme. Surprise ! Spectres agressifs, bestioles grimpantes et ange imperméabilisé sont au menu... SPN S4 / pré-S10 X-Files. COMPLETE.
1. Le Manoir LaLaurie

**LE MANOIR LALAURIE**

sSs

La voiture fit une monumentale embardée.

Dean rétablit le contrôle du véhicule d'un tour de volant assuré et d'un coup de frein puissant, mais non sans l'empêcher de finir dans le bas-côté. Sur le siège passager, son frère Sam réveillé en sursaut, venait de pousser un grognement indigné indistinct après s'être méchamment cogné contre la vitre, et à moitié étouffé avec la sangle de la ceinture de sécurité.

— Dean ! Bordel ! Fais un peu gaffe ! pesta-t-il hagard, en rejetant ses cheveux longs en arrière pour se frotter le front.

L'aîné des frères se permit une petite moue moqueuse en battant des cils comiquement, juste avant de couper le moteur et de mettre le frein à main.

— Nid de poule ! Désolé…

— Ouais c'est ça… Désolé, mon cul…

— Tu sais que t'es tout grognon quand t'as pas assez dormi, Sammy ?… constata-t-il en mettant le frein à main. Je sors voir le pneu.

— M'appelle pas _Sammy_ ! protesta le plus jeune en pure perte

Son frère ne l'écoutait déjà plus. S'extirpant de l'Impala noire qui faisait sa fierté, Dean Winchester déplia son corps noueux endolori par des heures de conduite. Cette voiture ayant appartenu à son père pouvait être considérée comme un héritage de famille, et s'il était vrai que « Baby » en avait vu de vertes et de pas mûres, il aimait tout de même en prendre soin – ça n'empêchait pas.

Ses yeux verts étrécis contemplèrent le paysage si outrageusement familier d'une petite route anonyme, tragiquement mal éclairée, serpentant à perte de vue au beau milieu d'une épaisse forêt glauque. Pour changer (et c'était remarquable) celle-ci avait des allures vaguement tropicales et la fraîcheur toute relative de cette nuit d'automne était saturée d'une humidité lourde, en raison des marais avoisinants. Un bourdonnement bas vrilla son nerf auditif. Quelque chose venait d'effleurer sa joue et se poser dans son cou en causant aussitôt un réflexe des muscles horripilateurs.

Presque à moitié rendormi malgré lui à cause de la fatigue accumulée, Sam resursauta au bruit d'une claque violente et descendit la vitre en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux à mi-chemin entre le noisette et le vert comme ceux de son frère, se firent dubitatifs en contemplant la scène quand il lâcha d'un ton sarcastique :

— Si c'était juste l'histoire de te filer des baffes, tu sais que je pouvais tout-à-fait m'en charger ?

— Hin-hin, t'as fait l'école du rire, toi. Je viens de faire sa fête à un moustique préhistorique de deux centimètres et demi, mon pote… Je te jure, c'est flippant la taille de ce truc, dit-il en tendant une paume ensanglantée vers son frère qui lui offrit une grimace d'approbation.

Dean essuya négligemment le carnage sur son jean déjà bien raide de crasse et s'accroupit près du pneu côté passager. Avec des gestes doux et presque maternels, il appuya à intervalles réguliers sur la chambre à air pour tenter de mesurer l'étendue des dégâts.

Sam avait penché sa tête chafouine aux traits fins par la vitre ouverte et des éclairs de malice inhabituels brillèrent dans ses prunelles quand il demanda sans autre émotion :

— Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls tous les deux ?

Le regard noir, Dean se releva souplement sans manifester la moindre courbature, en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

— Sors de là, banane ! Puisque t'es assez en forme pour me vanner, tu vas m'aider à remonter la roue, elle est crevée. Si tu pouvais me trouver le cric… J'sais pas où il est.

Creusant ses longues fossettes aux joues, le cadet étira ses lèvres minces en fronçant le nez avec réticence.

— Moi aussi je suis _crevé_ , j'ai conduit six heures d'affilée avant toi… Celui qui conduit répare. Ça a toujours été la règle, tu sais ça…

Un large sourire factice et moqueur détendit ses traits séduisants précocement endurcis par une vie trop rude. Dean lui signifia manuellement d'aller se faire foutre et tapa deux fois autoritairement sur le toit pour l'inciter à se bouger le cul.

— Plus vite ce sera réparé, plus vite tu retourneras à ta petite sieste, argumenta-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux, de se flanquer une autre gifle et de regarder sa main d'un œil indécis. En plus, j'ai l'impression que le temps est en train de tourner.

Sam soupira et ouvrit largement sa portière pour désintriquer sa haute silhouette dégingandée de presque deux mètres hors du tacot familial ; il n'était pas mieux vêtu que son frère. Maugréant tout bas, il massa sa nuque raide. Enfin, cassé en deux en raison de la ligne basse du véhicule, il fourragea dans la boîte à gants où il découvrit dans l'ordre : un vieux sandwich moisi à moitié mangé (qu'il jeta), une paire de menottes trop roses pour être honnêtes, différentes cartes de crédits et de fausses pièces d'identité… et enfin une lampe torche avec des piles en état de marche. Tanguant légèrement d'épuisement, il se traîna jusqu'au coffre qu'il ouvrit largement.

— Et depuis quand t'es devenu M. Météo ? poursuivit-il dans l'espoir qu'un semblant de conversation le réveillerait.

— Mes vieilles fractures se rappellent à moi, répondit l'aîné en faisant rouler son épaule musclée sous sa canadienne bleue avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

— Hop, hop, hop ! Et tu vas où comme ça ? s'étonna le plus jeune, inquiet qu'il ne le plante là en le laissant faire tout le boulot.

Dean lui adressa la large grimace de grand frère emmerdeur qu'il appelait un sourire taquin :

— Faire pleurer le colosse, si tu veux bien, et je crois que je peux m'en tirer tout seul…

Face au coffre, le cadet se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Secouant la tête, il gratta ses joues déjà rugueuses avec un peu de perplexité. En dessous du capot ouvert, on distinguait le large sceau ésotérique dessiné à la peinture blanche, protégeant toutes leurs possessions de chasseur de toute effraction surnaturelle potentielle. Quelque part dans ce bordel d'armes à feu chargeables au gros sel, de poignards fabriqués dans toutes sortes de métaux précieux divers et variés, de livres d'incantation en latin, pistolets sacrés, cordes et filets de nylon, gros sel, eau bénite, huile sainte… le précieux cric devait se trouver pas loin du pneu de secours – à tous les coups, rangé sous l'empilement du reste…

— Et on est où, exactement ? s'enquit-il en haussant le ton pour que son frère l'entende pendant qu'il retournait leur bric-à-brac sans grand succès.

Pendant un moment, seul le riche silence de la nuit lui répondit, ponctué par le bourdonnement des insectes, le crissement des élytres, les petits cris aléatoires des animaux, le plouf des canards (ou s'ils n'avaient pas de chance, celui des alligators). Puis Sam stoppa ses tâtonnements infructueux et, mû par une inspiration subite, il ferma le coffre d'un claquement sec pour aller ouvrir une portière arrière. Comme il braquait la torche sur la banquette, un rictus agacé se peignit sur ses traits en voyant le cric abandonné derrière le siège conducteur. _Evidemment_.

— Exactement ? répéta la voix de Dean soudain de nouveau à deux pas derrière lui.

Sam jura en se cognant sous la surprise. Il ressortit et lui tendit l'ustensile noir que Dean prit comme si de rien n'était et sans un merci, avant de retourner s'agenouiller du côté du pneu avant droit.

— On est _exactement_ en Louisiane, et si tu me sors ce foutu pneu du coffre avant la semaine prochaine, on pourrait même être à la Nouvelle Orléans dès demain après-midi ! On dormira douze heures, promis.

* * *

xXx

 _"_ _Carry on my wayward son_

 _There'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more"._ **_[1]_**

L'asphalte défilait devant elle sans qu'elle prête réellement attention au décor monotone qui les ramenait de l'aéroport vers la ville. A la vérité, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ici dans cette voiture louée qui fleurait le plastique neuf et la citronnelle, à écouter cette berceuse improbable qui n'aurait sans doute jamais pu endormir leur enfant.

Enfin si, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait là, mais était-ce bien raisonnable ? Sa jolie bouche purpurine aux lèvres pleines et légèrement boudeuses se pinça sous une acide autodérision enracinée de longue date. Rien n'était jamais vraiment _raisonnable_ avec cet homme-là… Et elle avait presque envie d'ajouter « Dieu merci ».

Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, elle observait sans vergogne le profil détendu du conducteur à ses côtés tandis qu'il tapotait sur le volant, en chantant faux à tue-tête avec une totale décomplexion. Elle sourit gentiment en voyant qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus heureux aujourd'hui – ou mieux en tous cas – et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir pour lui après les longues années de dure dépression qui l'avaient frappé.

Elle laissa glisser son regard sur ses cheveux bruns courts aux pics ébouriffés (pour cacher qu'ils commençaient à se clairsemer). Son grand front était à présent strié de légères rides qui parvenaient enfin à vieillir un visage resté longtemps poupin. Le gris vert de ses yeux mobiles trompeusement tombants révélait encore, à qui savait les déchiffrer, la vivacité d'une intelligence des plus alertes. Son nez un peu épaté de grand sensitif qui n'aimait pas s'avouer, surplombant et son petit menton ridicule et sa bouche charnue. Cette lèvre inférieure lui avait tant de fois donné l'envie de tout arrêter pour l'embrasser séance tenante, au moment le moins opportun – malgré le danger ou peut-être à cause de lui…

D'un petit mouvement de tête impatienté, elle chassa ces pensées obsolètes, en regardant à nouveau les nuages noirs sinistres qui s'amoncelaient dehors à l'horizon. Percevant du coin de l'œil le soupir imperceptible qu'elle laissa échapper, il baissa le son de la radio pour pouvoir lui parler.

— Tu me fais encore la tête ? demanda-t-il avec une légère caresse du doigt sur le dos de son bras pour attirer son attention.

Elle accrocha ses yeux et se dit que, décidément, l'âge ne traitait pas trop mal l'homme qui avait été son collègue, son ami, son amant, le père de son enfant envolé… Et à présent son ex un peu trop tendre et attentif… Fox Mulder.

— Mulder, se plaignit-elle en réutilisant spontanément son patronyme malgré leur intimité passée. Peux-tu seulement me dire ce qu'on fait ici, un vendredi soir, paumés au beau milieu de nulle part, après cette réunion mondaine affligeante, et après la semaine harassante que j'ai eue à l'hôpital ?

— On est bientôt arrivés… la rassura-t-il en mordant un sourire.

Pour se donner contenance, il piocha dans son éternel paquet de foutues de graines de tournesol qu'il semait partout. Des années plus tôt, elle avait sérieusement envisagé de l'inscrire en cure de désintox pour ça. C'était juste horripilant. Mais il laissa flotter un petit sourire timide avant d'ajouter :

— …et je te promets que s'il y a le moindre changement dans l'état de santé de ta mère, on repart par le premier avion. Croix de bois, croix de fer…

— J'y compte bien. Et puis, si je savais où on allait, peut-être que je partagerais un peu plus ton enthousiasme guilleret… Mais depuis qu'on a quitté la réunion des anciens du FBI, tu persistes à jouer les mystérieux avec moi. Après tout ce temps ! Il a fallu que je te suive sans discuter dans cet avion inconfortable et puis maintenant cette voiture de location qui ne vaut guère mieux... Et tout ça pour quoi ? Un motif aussi futile que de « passer un Halloween à la Nouvelle Orléans » ? Sérieusement ?! Je ne te crois pas.

— Donc tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? en conclut-il avec un coup d'œil à ses joues magnifiques de madone préraphaélite qui s'empourpraient sous le coup de l'émotion.

— Si... Bien sûr que si, admit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Ne sois pas bête.

— Je ne le suis jamais vraiment, se rengorgea-t-il en se gagnant une nouvelle oeillade un peu navrée. Et il est évident pour tous, sauf pour toi, que tu as vraiment besoin d'une _pause_ , sinon tu ne tiendras pas le coup. Je suis passé par là, tu sais, avec mes parents. Et comme tu n'écoutes personne, il a bien fallu que je t'enlève…

— Je croyais que tu avais remisé ton armure de don Quichotte idéaliste…. En tous cas, c'est ce que tu as dit à ta psy pour arrêter ton traitement.

Un amusement fugace flasha sur ses traits si familiers qu'elle aurait pu les dessiner les yeux fermés.

— Tu l'as appelée? Je m'en doutais. Tu as toujours été la conscience professionnelle faite femme…

— Mulder, je t'en prie… commença-t-elle.

— Relax, OK ? Je me souviens très bien de ce que j'ai dit mais… il y a des choses importantes en lesquelles… _je veux toujours croire_ , répondit-il mi-figue mi-raisin sans quitter la route des yeux.

Un peu alarmée par cette petite phrase qui était tout sauf anodine entre eux deux, elle le surprit en train de hausser plusieurs fois les sourcils avec un petit sourire en coin. « Des choses importantes ? »… Diable d'homme. Et malgré elle, elle se mit à rire doucement de bon cœur mais pas assez longtemps au goût de son compagnon, qui ne souhaitait pourtant rien d'autre.

— Allez, dis-moi ce qu'on fiche ici, insista-t-elle d'un ton patient quand elle se fut reprise.

— Non. Ça te gâcherait toute la surprise.

— Fox… tu ne crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge des gamineries ?

Il lui darda une prunelle faussement outragée, puis se pencha en avant vers le pare-brise en pointant les panneaux routiers qui les surplombaient à cet instant. Il suivit l'indication de la prochaine sortie vers la Nouvelle Orléans.

— Parle pour toi ! Regarde, on arrive bientôt, et j'espère que ça sera avant la pluie... Tu verras, je ne me suis pas fichu de toi : j'ai réservé dans le Vieux Carré…

— Mulder, je te connais bien et rien n'est jamais gratuit avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui peut bien t'intéresser dans ce quartier plein de vieux…

La phrase mourut au bord de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux d'un air consterné sans oser finir, et il sourit largement en voyant qu'elle commençait à deviner toute seule.

— Je me suis demandé quelle aurait pu être la parfaite conclusion de cette journée déprimante consacrée « au bon vieux temps au FBI », qui pour nous consistait à résoudre des dossiers classés X ?...

* * *

sSs

Dean jeta son sac à côté de l'un des deux lits jumeaux du motel miteux où ils venaient de faire halte aux petites heures. Derrière la vitre douteuse, le ciel évanescent s'embrasait d'une improbable et étourdissante palette de roses et de rouges qui glaça son sang un instant dans ses veines, en raison d'une furtive réminiscence de son séjour en Enfer. Il laissa tomber le rideau occultant et s'assit sur la couverture trouée de brûlures de cigarettes pour retirer adroitement ses baskets sans défaire les lacets, en s'aidant des orteils.

— J'ai décidé qu'on allait faire un peu de tourisme utile pour une fois. On va aller visiter une baraque qui appartient, tiens-toi bien, à Nicolas Cage, alias le Ghost Rider, énonça Dean avec un sourire de vingt ans de moins et des étoiles respectueuses dans les yeux.

— T'es sérieux ? demanda Sam en posant son sac sur une petite table pour en extirper son portable avec précaution.

— Je regardais une rediff l'autre soir quand j'ai entendu qu'il allait peut-être la revendre. Officiellement parce qu'il aurait besoin d'argent mais… Cette baraque, Sammy, ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle ! C'est l'une des plus hantées de toute la Nouvelle Orléans !

Sam se passa une main sur la figure pour masquer son incrédulité moqueuse et essaya de sonder son frère le plus sérieusement du monde :

— T'es au courant qu'il y en a un _sacré paquet_ dans cette ville, de maisons hantées ? C'est quasiment une spécialité locale avec le gombo…

— Ouaip ! fit Dean en se jetant peu cérémonieusement sur son lit, avant d'agiter la main dans sa direction. Vas-y pianote sur ton clavier, Google-ator, c'est la stricte vérité. Et moi Dean Winchester, j'ai l'intention de régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes ! Pour le Ghost Rider.

Haussant des sourcils à moitié amusés, Sam se garda de rien répliquer en déployant le câble pour brancher son ordinateur sur secteur, puis il l'alluma et vérifia s'il y avait du wifi disponible.

— Et comment s'appelle cet endroit ? demanda-t-il une fois que tout était paré.

— C'est le Manoir LaLaurie. Carrément notre périmètre, si tu veux mon avis... Je vais piquer un petit roupillon pendant que tu farfouilles et on s'en reparle au petit déj' ?

— Mhhh, marmonna indistinctement Sam, qui faisait déjà courir ses doigts sur les touches en arrondissant les yeux sur le nombre de pages consacrées au sujet.

Avide et intéressé, il parcourut la liste des premiers résultats avant de pousser un sifflement admiratif :

— Ben dis donc, va falloir passer à l'épicerie pour refaire les stocks de gros sel, moi je te le dis !… Dean ?

Sur le dos et la bouche ouverte, son frère dormait déjà, les poings serrés et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sans même avoir pris le temps de se déshabiller. Le cadet sourit d'un air contrit et plein d'affection puis se releva pour aller vers leurs sacs de voyage faire le tri de leur linge sale.

— Et le grand gagnant de la corvée de lessive est… Sam Winchester ! soupira-t-il à mi-voix pour ne pas le réveiller.

Dans l'ombre, Dean sourit un peu et continua à faire semblant de dormir, mais juste pendant une minute, le temps que le sommeil le gagne pour de bon. Il savait que son frère était là pour veiller sur lui et qu'il pouvait se laisser aller sans crainte.

* * *

xXx

— Alors ? demanda fièrement Mulder quand il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'hôtel du Marché Français.

Scully examina la façade de l'étroite bâtisse rouge de quatre étages, ornée comme beaucoup d'un petit balcon surplombant trois grandes portes-fenêtres doubles, séparées par des colonnes bleues et opacifiées par de fins voilages.

— Depuis 1833, souligna son compagnon sur l'enseigne qui pendait sous le balcon avant de lui tenir la porte.

Elle résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'air tellement content. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle le suivit avec perplexité tandis qu'il se dirigeait le réceptionniste pour aller récupérer une clé. Autour d'eux, le décor du hall étroit était une symphonie de tons crèmes, à l'exception d'un unique mur de briques brunes qui contrastait admirablement avec un sol de marbre blanc à cabochons noirs. Les lustres à breloques diffusant une lumière éclatante, une cheminée au manteau de porphyre soutenant un portrait de femme ancien et quelques rares meubles de famille conféraient à ce hall d'accueil un charme auquel elle n'était pas non plus insensible. En tous cas, il tranchait avec les maintes chambres d'hôtel impersonnelles, rectilignes, fonctionnelles et moches qu'elle avait longtemps connues dans sa carrière au FBI.

— Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant le bras pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

— Bien sûr que j'aime, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chercha-t-elle à comprendre en se troublant légèrement.

Imperturbable, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

— On va poser nos affaires dans la chambre et on ressort aussitôt. Ce soir, Bourbon Street et ses clubs de jazz sont à nous ! Si on a de la chance, on croisera même une parade…

Sans la laisser protester, il la poussa gentiment dans l'habitacle exigu et elle croisa les bras sur son tailleur gris sévère pendant que les portes se fermaient.

— « La » chambre ? releva-t-elle avec une petite moue indécise et un sourcil inquisiteur.

Il lui adressa en retour un sourire enjôleur, sexy en diable, envahissant délibérément son espace pour appuyer sur le bouton du quatrième étage.

— Je me doutais que tu pointerais immédiatement ce petit détail... mais tu n'as rien à craindre. J'ai cassé ma tirelire pour nous offrir un lit king size et je me comporterai en parfait gentleman. Oh, ne me fais pas ces yeux furieux… C'est juste pour une nuit ! Deux jours de vacances, rien que pour toi pendant lesquels tu ne penses à rien. Ton frère a insisté.

— Mon frère ? Ça m'étonnerait que Charles soit mêlé à quoi que ce soit dans cette affaire. Et puis, je n'ai pas prévenu l'hôpital… rechigna-t-elle - quoiqu'un peu trop faiblement à son goût.

— Moi je l'ai fait… Cette réunion d'anciens était à mourir, pas vrai ? dit-il pour changer adroitement de sujet. Blevins a pris un sacré coup de vieux.

— D'autant plus qu'il est mort depuis des années, commenta-t-elle en lui balançant une œillade bleue inquiète.

— Je cherchais à faire de l'humour… expliqua-t-il avec une petite grimace éloquente.

Il la pilota le long d'un couloir recouvert de pittoresques briques crues et ouvrit enfin une porte blanche de leur chambre où il a précédait.

— Tadaaa ! fit-il en ouvrant les bras largement en guise de bienvenue.

— C'est… charmant, concéda-t-elle avec un coup d'œil circonspect à la pièce.

Intimiste et chaleureuse, la chambre où trônait un grand lit à la tête en bois sculpté recouvert de trois gros coussins brodés et de draps immaculés. La vue donnait sur une courette intérieure au bas de laquelle s'épanouissait une modeste piscine et quelques tables ombragées par de grandes plantes exubérantes.

— Mais… _quoi_ ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant des mains son léger bagage pour le poser à côté du lit.

— Mulder !… Est-ce que c'est… un rendez-vous galant ?!

— Oh non ! répondit-il sans sourciller. Tu as été très claire la dernière fois à propos de mes obsessions compulsives… et de l'effet qu'elles ont _maintenant_ sur toi.

Elle lui avait dit au début de l'année qu'elle était autrefois tombée amoureuse de son idéalisme entêté au service sa quête de la vérité mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus les supporter. En réalité, elle ne supportait plus l'idée que sa cause le tuerait certainement et que même en le sachant, il n'était pas prêt à y renoncer…

Derrière le ton relativement léger qu'il avait employé, elle sentait pourtant affleurer la souffrance parce qu'elle le connaissait par coeur. Sans doute la voyait-il maintenant comme une lâcheuse... Elle posa tout de même une main légère et pleine de sollicitude sur son bras qu'elle pressa doucement. Ses pupilles se mirent à scruter son visage avec une intensité rare qu'il ne lui avait pas connue depuis des années… Ils étaient séparés depuis plusieurs mois mais un revirement si court, de la part d'un homme qui avait pu se cacher deux années pour la protéger elle et leur fils, l'alarmait un peu. Elle imaginait d'autres raisons qui pouvaient l'expliquer.

— Quelque chose a changé, c'est ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Il y a… une évolution dans ton état ? Ce virus alien dormant dans ton organisme est en train de se…

— Est en train de rester dormant, termina-t-il pour elle. Débranche un peu. Allons plutôt flâner dans les rues. On est à la retraite, ils nous l'ont assez rabâché, pas vrai ? C'est le moment de goûter un peu au rythme tranquille du Vieux Sud…

— Je suis sérieuse, Fox. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? insista-t-elle encore en le dévisageant avec une douloureuse anxiété.

— Rien qu'une super adresse de restaurant de poisson pour le dîner. Juré, craché…

Elle ne le croyait pas du tout. S'il y avait bien une chose que son quotidien avec cet homme lui avait apprise, c'était à être paranoïaque et à ne faire confiance à personne.

.

(à suivre)

* * *

[1] _« Continue et tiens bon, ô mon fils entêté / Car la paix t'attendra tout au bout du chemin / Quand ta tête épuisée reposera enfin / Il n'y aura plus pour toi de raisons de pleurer_

Ce titre de Kansas (Carry on my wayward son) est le générique de tous les épisodes de fin de saison de la série _Supernatural_.


	2. La visite guidée

**LA VISITE GUIDÉE  
**

sSs

La nuit était tombée et contrairement à ce que Dean avait promis, ils n'avaient pas dormi douze heures, mais juste trois. A présent mêlés anonymement à la foule bigarrée qui créait à elle seule une bonne part de l'animation des rues de la ville, les frères Winchester en civil s'étaient approchés avec discrétion de la demeure qui suscitait leur attention. La maison d'angle de trois étages aux murs bleu gris semblait assez banale et presque moderne dans sa cubicité car, malgré sa réputation, elle avait été restaurée par différents propriétaires au fil des siècles.

Son accès était temporairement bloqué à leurs investigations par la présence gênante de tout un groupe serré de vingt ou trente touristes grégairement agglutinés autour d'un guide rouquin et cabotin. Ce dernier leur racontait en les exagérant les histoires effrayantes colportées par la rumeur, sur le Manoir d'une des femmes néo-orléanaise les plus connues du 19e siècle. Aussi attendaient-ils patiemment en retrait qu'ils passent à une autre étape de leur « New Orleans Haunted Tour », pour aller visiter des cimetières de vampires, ou une autre attraction du cru.

« En apparence douce et charmante, la très mondaine Delphine LaLaurie était l'une des personnalités créoles d'origine espagnole les plus en vue, expliquait le guide touristique devant l'entrée. Chacun louait sa beauté, son intelligence et la maîtrise avec laquelle elle menait les affaires qui l'avaient rendue riche en à peine quelques années. Personne ne songeait à voir dans ses veuvages successifs autre chose que le sort malencontreux s'acharnant sur une âme digne et courageuse, aimant sa famille et ses nombreux enfants. Mais ce visage aimable et charitable s'est révélé n'être rien d'autre qu'une façade. Les ors et les fastes de sa somptueuse demeure au luxe tapageur – non la maison n'est plus ouverte au public de nos jours – au luxe tapageur, disais-je, reposaient sur le travail des nombreux esclaves qu'elle possédait… ».

Dean soupira en montrant des signes d'impatience. Il se pencha vers son frère en murmurant :

— Dis, toi qui as repotassé toute l'histoire, on est encore loin de la fin ?

— Un peu. Normalement, il reste encore la découverte des esclaves pendus et charcutés, les mystérieuses disparitions inopinées, sacrifices d'animaux et maléfices divers, un enfant diabolique conçu avec l'assistance de la reine du Vaudou Marie Laveau, la colère de la foule et le bannissement en Europe.

L'aîné tourna la tête rapidement avec une mine déconfite.

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire que cette Veuve Noire n'est pas dans un cimetière local ?

— Ici, c'est plutôt des cryptes, mais non. D'après sa biographie, elle serait morte à Paris…

— Merde, ça va faire une trotte d'ici quand même, commenta Dean pensivement comme s'il réévaluait soudain tout le projet. J'espère que c'est pas elle qui hante le coin, car pour brûler ses os, ça va pas être coton…

— Ferme-la, le guide nous regarde un peu de travers… suggéra Sam en le poussant du coude.

— Non, c'est pas nous, contra Dean. C'est ce couple de vieux, là devant. Le mec n'arrête pas de faire des commentaires marrants à l'oreille de sa meuf depuis tout à l'heure…

Ils se tinrent silencieux un petit moment en écoutant les explications narrées avec force détails horrifiques que Sam avait résumées beaucoup plus rapidement à l'instant.

« Abandonnée pendant deux ans, la maison a fini par être rachetée en 1837, et son nouveau propriétaire est à l'origine de la légende qui ne s'éteindrait plus jamais. Au bout d'à peine trois mois, ce premier d'une longue liste déserta les lieux en affirmant que dès la nuit tombée, l'ensemble de la maison se mettait à résonner d'insupportables pleurs, cris et gémissements qui rendaient tout sommeil impossible. Par la suite, c'était toujours le même schéma qui se répétait… Non mais dites, vous, là, vous voulez prendre ma place peut-être ? » s'énerva le bonimenteur patenté face au touriste que Dean avait repéré comme la forte tête sceptique du lot.

Sa femme, une très jolie blonde encore exceptionnellement attirante, lui murmurait instamment de se taire en le menaçant de rentrer directement à l'hôtel s'il continuait.

Un autre touriste en bob orange, profitant de l'interruption, leva la main sans attendre une autorisation pour demander :

— Et pourquoi toutes les fenêtres sont-elles occultées ? On ne voit rien… ça craint qu'on ne puisse même pas visiter, pour le prix !

— Non, le propriétaire actuel n'est pas favorable aux visites de son bien. Il organise de temps en temps quelques soirées qui se finissent toutes assez tôt, et exige que tout le monde soit parti bien avant minuit…

— Mais pourquoi fait-il ça, s'il n'y a rien à craindre ?

— A l'exception de quelques-uns, tous ceux qui ont eu la maison se sont plaints des fantômes…

— Cette maison n'est jamais passée sur la chaîne Youtube des Ghostfacers ? demanda un jeune geek, ce qui fit grincer doucement les dents de Dean.

— Non, confirma le guide d'un ton sérieux, pas encore. Mais un jour prochain peut-être…

— Ouais, alors c'est juste une vieille baraque qu'on peut même pas voir et sur laquelle il n'y a que de vieilles histoires, quoi ! résuma une jeune adolescente gothique, particulièrement déçue.

A ce moment, une fenêtre du deuxième étage vola en éclats comme sous le coup d'une explosion, administrant fort généreusement des centaines d'échardes acérées dans toutes les directions, pendant que dans un grand cri stridulent à la limite du hululement, un corps tomba de la fenêtre avec un abominable choc mat sur le bitume à ses pieds.

Pendant une courte seconde, personne ne dit rien, mais passé ce délai, les hurlements paniqués de la foule eurent tôt fait de retentir, tandis que les touristes de la Visite Hantée s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes tous azimuts, à l'exception de quatre personnes qui n'avaient pas bougé. Deux jeunes hommes et un couple plus âgé.

Sans s'être consultés une seule fois du regard, chacun fit un pas en direction du guide en brandissant ouvert un portefeuille de cuir noir. Tous les quatre avaient cessé de sourire pour lâcher d'un bel ensemble, les trois lettres les plus connues du monde de l'investigation…

— FBI !

.

* * *

xXx

— Escroc !

— Has been !

La guerre était déclarée. Debout dans la pénombre à peine suffisante d'une vaste salle de réception aux murs lambrissés surchargés de tableaux trop nombreux, deux coqs en colère se faisaient face à face, les poings serrés encore le long du corps mais le rouge déjà bien monté aux joues. Les règles de ce nouvel O.K. Corral impliquaient très certainement que le premier qui cillait avait perdu.

Appuyée à une longue table au plateau massif, entourée d'une dizaine de chaises à la tapisserie usée, Scully consternée s'était rapprochée de l'autre otage de la situation qui contemplait la scène d'un air tout aussi réprobateur qu'elle.

Assez vite, il s'était désintéressé des deux autres pour manipuler un petit objet rectangulaire sorti de sa poche, qui s'éclaira de plusieurs diodes lorsqu'il l'alluma. Intriguée, Scully le vit commencer à arpenter la pièce, tenant l'objet de façon à effectuer de toute évidence une sorte de balayage méthodique. A intervalles réguliers, le boîtier émettait des grésillements qui, de temps en temps, partaient bizarrement en vrille dans les aigus.

— Et juste pour savoir, depuis combien de temps vous vous baladez tous les deux comme ça, en utilisant de fausses identités du FBI ? s'informait Mulder.

— Depuis que j'ai assez de barbe pour me faire passer pour un adulte, soit une bonne dizaine d'années, rétorquait le séduisant chieur aux yeux menthe-à-l'eau.

— Si je découvre votre nom, c'est tout le Bureau que vous allez avoir aux fesses !

Le jeune homme ricana, se gardant de lui dire que c'était malheureusement déjà le cas, et que c'était bien l'une des raisons majeures à leurs cartes falsifiées et leurs identités multiples.

Scully avait immédiatement repéré et dûment signalé les faux badges en question à un Mulder déjà soupçonneux. Quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de leurs prétendus « collègues » ce qui l'avait incité à ne pas les lâcher d'une semelle, juste après la chute du corps. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient guère pu faire progresser l'enquête pour l'instant.

Car quand les deux jeunes gens s'étaient furtivement introduits sans autorisation dans la maison en cassant un carreau de fenêtre, usant juste de leur aplomb naturel, Mulder avait pris des photos d'eux avec son téléphone et les avait envoyées à un ancien contact du Bureau. Ensuite, il leur avait emboité le pas et Scully avait bien été obligée de suivre… Même si la chambre d'hôtel qui l'attendait était jolie, et qu'elle aurait rêvé de se prélasser dans le grand lit, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Mulder tout seul, car il avait l'air bizarre.

Toutefois, à peine s'étaient-ils trouvés à l'intérieur du Manoir LaLaurie que de solides panneaux de métal étaient descendus devant fenêtres et portes, en murant toutes les issues. Ils étaient pris au piège. Selon toute vraisemblance, une alarme avait dû être déclenchée par leur intrusion et des voitures de la sécurité privée et de police allaient probablement débarquer bientôt. Elle n'était donc pas spécifiquement _inquiète_ de cette situation.

Le téléphone de Mulder vibra et son détenteur se mit à sourire avec satisfaction en considérant les deux autres après avoir lu le texto qui venait de s'afficher.

— Un certain Henriksen au FBI vous a reconnus et vient de répondre à la vitesse de l'éclair, déclara-t-il.

L'attitude de son vis-à-vis changea du tout au tout, ce qui rendit Mulder pleinement sûr que le casier de ces deux-là devait être particulièrement chargé. C'était dans leur aura mélancolique de _desperados_. Indépendamment du fait qu'il avait été profiler dans une autre vie, il avait vu suffisamment de westerns en solitaire à des heures indues, pour pouvoir se prononcer en expert sur le sujet.

— Vous voulez un nom ? Je suis l'agent Abbott et voilà mon coéquipier Costello. Nous sommes ici pour une affaire privée, qui ne vous regarde pas du tout. Et vous n'auriez jamais dû nous suivre ici, car vous venez de mettre inutilement, et stupidement, vos vies en danger. Vous allez sortir immédiatement de ce bâtiment. Costello va se faire un plaisir de vous trouver une sortie à l'étage, mais vous ferez gaffe à la marche. Le pauvre type dehors a mal calculé son coup...

— Mais pourquoi ?… Il faut juste attendre que les forces de police viennent nous ouvrir… intervint Scully qui ne voyait pas de raison de s'en faire. On leur expliquera, et on trouvera bien un moyen de...

Le détecteur bizarre de l'agent Costello émit un bruit grinçant assourdissant qui les fit tous sursauter. Il eut un sourire un petit peu confus pour eux, et un regard intense de communication non verbale pour son comparse.

.

Favorablement impressionnée par son calme et son sang-froid, Scully se rapprocha délibérément de lui car de son côté, Mulder n'était manifestement pas dans son état normal. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le gérer seule s'il commençait à faire des trucs dingues. Peut-être aurait-elle à compter sur l'assistance de cet homme-là qui – si on lui pardonnait l'expression – avait l'air plus "circonvenable" que l'autre…

Pour dire la vérité, durant toute cette soirée avec Mulder, elle avait eu une drôle d'impression. Il s'était montré charmant, disert, détendu. Ils avaient dîné dans l'excellent restaurant qu'il avait promis sur Bienville Street et avaient même passé une petite heure ensuite à flâner dans les rues, main dans la main, avant de prendre un verre dans un petit café animé par de l'excellent jazz quelques rues plus loin. Puis, il l'avait dirigée rue Royale, en lui parlant de la "Visite du Nouvel-Orléans hanté". Bien sûr, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel mais il l'avait suppliée avec ce petit ton boudeur, taquin et sûr de lui auquel elle avait toujours eu du mal à résister. Quand elle avait essayé, il avait balancé qu'il comprenait bien évidemment qu'elle ait hâte de rentrer à l'hôtel mais qu'il anticipait d'être suffisamment claqué pour s'écrouler et s'endormir immédiatement. L'infect petit saligaud manipulateur lui disait ça avec un air presque innocent. Toute cette histoire était cousue de fil blanc, elle en était de plus en plus sûre.

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient là, elle le cernait très difficilement. Avec seulement deux verres d'alcool, elle ne pouvait pas considérer que Mulder était fin saoul mais son état émotionnel l'alarmait, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Toute une petite routine de diagnostic envahissait son cerveau. La colère qu'il montrait n'était pas habituelle. Il avait l'air à fleur de peau et très casse-cou. Ok, il avait toujours été un peu comme ça en vérité, mais plus depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle se demandait s'il avait d'autres médicaments dont il ne lui avait pas parlé. Et s'il l'avait faite venir pour de toutes autres raisons, soigneusement pas abordées ce soir.

Irritée, elle lui tourna délibérément le dos.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité pas vraiment feinte au délinquant tranquille, en désignant l'objet qui s'emballait.

— Un détecteur… répondit-il avec un fin sourire évasif.

— Qu'est-il censé détecter ?

— Un peu de tout… Champs électromagnétiques, radiofréquences, changements de pression et d'humidité, des trucs dans le genre… C'est l'agent Abbott qui l'a perfectionné.

— C'est impressionnant mais en quoi ces informations vous sont-elles pertinentes dans vos enquêtes ? Car je suppose que vous enquêtez vraiment ?

Il la toisa de toute sa taille mais avec un sourire gentil. Il était très évident qu'il s'efforçait d'être patient et qu'il ne mordait pas à l'hameçon. Mais il n'était pas vexé le moins du monde.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que se retrouver enfermée dans le noir, et dans une maison prétendument hantée, n'était pas vraiment de nature à l'effrayer, étant donné tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses années de service aux affaires non-classées… mais il fallait que Mulder et elle restent discrets. Elle avait bien conscience que leur départ du FBI et leur retour paisible à la vie civile ne s'était fait qu'au prix de leur silence et de leur discrétion sur à peu près tous les noirs secrets du gouvernement auxquels ils avaient été confrontés. Si on les surprenait mêlés à une affaire suspecte, ayant de surcroît un vague rapport avec du paranormal, tous les accords précédents qu'ils avaient avec le Bureau pourraient très vite être rendus caducs.

— Celle qu'il faut sortir au plus vite d'ici car ce n'est pas sûr pour vous deux, répondit le jeune homme. Mon coéquipier et moi nous avons l'habitude, mais c'est hors de question d'embarquer des civils. On ne va pas attendre la police, il faut casser une fenêtre tout de suite et vous faire sortir. Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé au malheureux qui est là dehors sur le trottoir ?

— Qui ne l'a pas vu ? Je suis docteur en médecine et légiste. La cause de la mort du cambrioleur est la fracture des cervicales quand il a heurté le pavé. C'est regrettable mais ça n'a rien de plus suspect qu'un suicide… euh… habituel. Je l'ai ausculté brièvement et il ne portait aucune marque visible, ni trace de coup, ni blessure… Vous sentez cette odeur ?

Costello opina.

— On dirait… du camphre ?

— Oui, c'est ça… acquiesça Scully vaguement impressionnée malgré elle. D'où ça peut venir ? Vous pensez qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

— Écoutez madame, dit-il en posant délicatement une main sur son bras, avec un effort ne pas afficher son inquiétude, vous allez rester ici avec les deux autres pendant que je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose pour défoncer une fenêtre du premier étage puisque le rez-de-chaussée est condamné…

— Comment vous appelez-vous ? questionna-t-elle en essayant de le demander le plus naturellement possible.

— Mon nom n'a aucune importance. Mais vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler… disons... Sam...

.

"Abbott" s'interrompit sans transition dans leur dispute, distrait une minute tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil en biais sur son binôme.

Malgré lui l'ancien agent du FBI devait reconnaître que ce gamin avait du cran pour lui balancer sans sourciller les noms d'un vieux duo de comiques… Le plus étonnant était qu'il n'avait pas réellement l'âge de les connaître. Mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un peu de culture générale...

Suivant son regard, Mulder constata que le grand gars châtain à la voix grave, était en train de toucher le bras de Scully et lui parlait à voix plus basse. Le plus bizarre était qu'elle ne protestait pas en lui collant son flingue sous le nez… Il devait reconnaître qu'il adorait quand elle faisait ça. Voir ce petit bout de femme autrefois rousse avec son arme de service, et savoir qu'elle pouvait faire un très méchant carton sur ses cibles, n'avait pas manqué d'alimenter ses fantasmes pendant de nombreuses nuits insomniaques durant ses jeunes années.

— … et je crois que mon coéquipier profite que nous soyons occupés pour emballer votre meuf !

Avec un large sourire dubitatif, Mulder se croisa les bras sur son tee-shirt blanc éclatant, acheté un peu plus tôt à un étal et où s'étalait un énorme I LOVE NOLA.

— Alors là, je lui souhaite bon courage ! Scully est du genre incorruptible et jamais je ne l'ai vue…

— Scully ? releva le petit bouledogue énervé.

— Ouais, vous nous servez bien vos surnoms bidons, vous avez un problème avec les nôtres ? rétorqua Fox.

— Vos surnoms c'est « Mulder et Scully » ? répéta le jeune homme à la coupe en brosse, interloqué mais soudain moins agressif et le considérant d'un autre œil.

— Pourquoi ? Vous trouvez qu'on ne ressemble pas à ceux du film ?*

— J'sais pas, avec dix-quinze ans de moins et un bon lifting, peut-être ?... Enfin j'dis pas ça pour votre blonde qui est toujours _super canon_ … commenta-t-il avec l'œil qui frisait un peu.

Le regard du jeune homme dégoulinait avec une insistance appréciative, vraiment pas discrète, le long de la fine silhouette de Dana. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle ne regardait pas !

— … Et vous êtes _super pas son genre_ … l'imita Mulder pour se foutre de sa gueule. Elle aime les types très intelligents qui la font sourire, et qui lisent plus de bouquins qu'elle…

A quelques pas d'eux, l'acolyte aux cheveux longs et aux canines pointues venait de lui chuchoter sournoisement quelque chose à l'oreille et le rire clair de la chirurgienne de son cœur éclata soudain comme un frais grelot tandis qu'elle s'appuyait un peu sur lui pour se stabiliser. Cela eut le don de l'énerver. Et parce qu'elle ne l'énervait pas souvent, il se demanda si elle ne faisait pas exprès...

— Je vois ça, répondit le faux agent et vrai emmerdeur avec un air malicieux en lui tapant sur l'épaule avec condescendance. Je serais vous, papy, je me méfierais quand même de Costello, là. Il a fait des études et les couvertures de ses bouquins ont des titres de trois lignes à filer la migraine…

Mulder afficha une petite moue pincée en regardant encore dans la direction des deux autres. Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux parce que qu'il l'aimait toujours (est-ce que presque vingt années pouvaient s'effacer comme ça ?) et bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas le dire. En plus, quelqu'un venait d'entrer sans fanfare dans la pièce, en ne disant strictement rien et en les observant d'un œil la fois torve et fixe, ce qui était excessivement étrange et vaguement inquiétant…

.

(à suivre)

.

.

.

* * *

* Au sein d'X-Files il y a un mauvais film de série B qui a été fait sur eux (cf Saison 7 épisode 19 : Hollywood AD). J'en reparlerai.


	3. Le spectromètre s'affole

**LE SPECTROMÈTRE S'AFFOLE**

sSs

Les yeux bleus de la petite femme blonde sexy pétillaient et elle s'amusait manifestement un peu de lui, mais Sam n'en avait cure. Pour une fois que c'était un peu son tour d'accrocher l'œil de quelqu'un… En parlant ça, il aurait préféré moins accrocher celui du mari justement, qui les fixait offusqué qu'on marche sur ses plates-bandes. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

— Mais bien sûr qu'on peut sortir ! déclara le jaloux presque hors de propos. Sinon, par où il serait rentré, le voyeur taciturne, là ?

Sam se retourna d'un bloc en comprenant qu'il regardait en fait derrière lui, en direction de la grande porte de bois sculpté ouvrant la salle de réception… mais où Scully ne voyait strictement rien. Son visage se crispa légèrement une brève seconde et elle parla d'un ton patient et inquiet à la fois.

— Il n'y a personne, Mulder…

— Ah, si si. Ou j'hallucine, ou il y a un vieux noir en piteux état qui nous regarde méchamment, comme si on venait de l'interrompre en plein match de finale de foot… 1m85, 90 kilos, cheveux frisés blancs, loqueteux, dents cariées quand il en reste… non ?

Sam et Dean n'affichèrent pas leur étonnement et se consultèrent d'un hochement de tête, confirmant qu'ils percevaient bien, l'un et l'autre, le fantôme susdit aux pâles cheveux crépus qui dodelinaient lentement. Les frères n'attendirent pas davantage pour réagir et, en une seule minute, l'air se chargea d'une tension électrique presque palpable. Balayant la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile pour s'armer, ils se précipitèrent vers la cheminée monumentale qui trônait à l'autre bout, raflèrent tous les chandeliers et tisonniers disponibles et commencèrent aussitôt la distribution.

— Ecoutez-moi bien, avertit Dean avec autorité. Nous allons probablement être attaqués. Défendez-vous avec ça ! Le fer va les repousser, mais pas très longtemps. Vous, dit-il au mari, protégez-la de votre mieux, elle ne peut pas les voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ne demandez pas. Ça... dépend des gens, tout le monde n'en est pas capable.

— J'ai un revolver dans mon sac à main, le permis qui va avec et je sais m'en servir, prévint la dame décidément pleine de ressources, en sortant une petite arme adaptée à sa paume.

— C'est intéressant, mais même si vous en touchez un au jugé, les balles ne leur feront rien si elles ne sont pas en fer, expliqua Sam.

— Eh là, vous papoterez plus tard, commenta le retraité casse-pieds. On a tout un comité d'accueil qui vient par ici - tu ne les vois pas du tout alors ? s'étonna-t-il en se rapprochant de sa femme.

— Non, mais je vous crois sur parole car j'entends d'ici le détecteur de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi s'affoler dans la poche de l'agent Costello...

Le vieux serviteur noir spectral et hiératique ne les laissa pas finir et comme la pièce se chargeait autour de lui de présences hostiles qui poussaient comme des champignons, il quitta son immobilisme et se mit à foncer droit sur eux, vociférant dans créole excessivement clair : "Vous allez tous mourir !"

.

Distribuant les uppercuts en se désolant de leur efficacité toute relative, Sam qui se battait dos à son frère, réussit à attirer son attention, pendant qu'il l'aidait avec un gros spectre hargneux, un peu plus dense et puissant que les autres.

— Dean, il faut qu'on se replie sur une position plus défendable ! Et il nous faut du vrai matériel, pas cette camelote !

— Je sais bien ! S'te plaît, dis-moi qu'il avait un plan de la maison dans ce que tu as fouillé sur internet…

— Non aucun !

— Merde !... La cuisine ou au minimum une pièce moins grande, ça aurait été bien…

— Laisse tomber ! A ce stade, c'est un miracle qu'il nous faudrait ! Avec deux autres chasseurs, j'dis pas, mais on ne va jamais s'en sortir avec ces deux-là à protéger… Même s'ils ont l'air de pas si mal s'en tirer. Je dois dire qu'ils sont… plus efficaces que prévu.

Alors qu'il était projeté par terre dans la lutte, le plus jeune des Winchester poussa un cri inhabituel de dégoût quand il se releva d'un bond en s'époussetant à la hâte, s'attirant les regards furtifs de tous les autres.

En raison de leur statisme momentané, ils firent alors de belles cibles et se prirent une volée de projectiles, probablement propulsée par la hargne télékinésique conjuguée d'une dizaine de fantômes tout effilochés sur les bords, mais néanmoins déterminés à les flanquer hors de chez eux. Un bibelot frappa l'arcade sourcilière et la pommette de Madame Sexy qui ne poussa qu'un petit cri de surprise. Son compagnon s'était aussitôt interposé pour faire écran de son corps et prendre le reste de l'attaque...

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? murmurait Sam en levant les pieds alternativement pour une étrange gigue maladroite.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, par terre, une marée d'insectes cavalait dorénavant tout autour d'eux, avançant en un tapis roulant compact, pendant qu'ils continuaient à tenter de repousser les assauts de plus en plus féroces des esprits désincarnés.

— Sales bêtes ! commenta Dean sans se démonter en marchant dessus comme si de rien n'était.

Il écrasa plusieurs gros termites en plein rush, qui faisaient la course avec un tas de cafards monstrueusement larges, avant de se faire rattraper par deux colonnes de fourmis guerrières africaines. Un peu étonné, Sam se dit qu'il en avait justement vu, il y avait trois nuits de ça, dans le reportage de 3h35 sur la chaîne Vie Sauvage Faune & Flore, trop content de tomber sur autre chose qu'un énième porno moldave...

— C'est pas vrai, mais ce pays est un nid à immondes bestioles ! ronchonnait Dean qui se rappelait de son moustique près des marais. Maintenant la question, c'est qu'est-ce qu'il leur donnent à bouffer !...

— Mulder, viens m'aider ! appela Hottie Blondie qui essayait de se débarrasser des invertébrés chitineux en train de grimper le long de ses jambes gansées d'un fin collant où s'agrippaient facilement leurs petites pattes.

Car en effet, les hexapodes imperturbables gardaient un cap invisible et lui passaient par dessus, comme si elle n'avait été un simple aléa de parcours à escalader sur leur route obstinée. Un petit gémissement horrifié, et humilié, s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle dut relever un peu sa jupe à mi-cuisses pour balayer de la main les bestioles qui s'accrochaient. Les yeux fermés, elle se nicha contre son ami en lui murmurant un avertissement tout bas.

Voyant cela, Dean laissa son frère continuer à gérer les âmes errantes avec un petit regard d'excuse, puis fabriqua une torche improvisée avec un chandelier autour duquel il entoura plusieurs fois un morceau de rideau épais. Après avoir sorti son Zippo et versé un peu d'essence sur le tissu, il l'enflamma sans difficulté avant de tendre la torche sans un mot à leurs deux "invités" involontaires, gardant l'air sombre et concentré. Il savait faire ça si bien. D'un seul regard mi-patient mi-condescendant, leur faire comprendre qu'il était là, et qu'il gérait, mais qu'ils auraient pu y penser tout seuls... Sans grande surprise, les flammes firent reculer les insectes et il revint aider son cadet.

Machinalement, la dame prudemment retirée derrière son mari qui faisait des moulinets pour dégager un espace autour d'eux, porta alors une main griffée, lasse et tremblante à son cou égratigné afin de rechercher le réconfort moral du symbole religieux cruciforme qu'elle portait au bout d'une petite chaîne en argent...

.

* * *

xXx

Mulder avait fini par trouver une sorte de bon rythme de croisière pour frapper et repousser les fantômes dès qu'ils se présentaient et il en était plutôt étrangement satisfait. Difficile de l'admettre mais il devait reconnaître que ça le défoulait plutôt. La situation était pourtant bien trop critique pour qu'il puisse encore écouter les alarmes inutiles résonnant en permanence dans son cerveau et l'informant que rien de ce qui était en train de se passer n'aurait dû être... en train de se passer. Au moins, il était heureux de constater il pouvait toujours néanmoins réagir avec sang-froid. Et protéger Scully alors qu'elle était assaillie par des ennemis invisibles pour elle. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas craquer alors que tout virait à l'absurde ? Voilà un mystère qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir résoudre lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. D'où est-ce qu'elle tirait sa force alors qu'il la poussait toujours plus loin ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la pièce fut soudain inexplicablement envahie d'une lumière brûlante et crue, quasi phosphorescente tandis qu'un doux froissement se faisait entendre au même instant. Un type brun aux yeux bleus ronds et rêveurs, vêtu d'un imper râpé et d'un costume gris informe qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs, venait littéralement de se matérialiser juste à côté d'eux. Bouche bée, Fox en oublia les fantômes à force de bigler sur le gars parce qu'il était environné d'une ombre gigantesque s'épanouissant triomphalement dans son dos voûté. Il plissa les paupières en croyant avoir rêvé quand il vit deux formes éthérées se replier derrière le nouveau venu, mais le prenant pour un spectre d'un autre genre, il brandit bravement un tisonnier quand l'apparition leva la main vers Dana.

— Castiel ! s'exclama Abbott en s'interrompant à peine dans la distribution des coups de chandelier qu'il faisait tournoyer comme une batte de base-ball. On peut dire que tu tombes bien, mon pote ! Mais comment nous as-tu trouvés ? Il y a un problème avec notre tatouage ?

— Bonjour Dean, bonjour Sam. Non aucun, c'est Dana qui m'a appelé.

— "Dana" ? questionna 'celui qu'il supposait être Dean', tout en esquivant un spectre, que 'celui qu'il supposait être Sam' poignarda pour lui avec une lame bizarre.

— Plus tard les présentations, recommanda Sam en frottant sa bouche meurtrie. Castiel, il faut que tu sortes ces deux-là d'ici et vite. Téléporte-les dehors, et reviens nous aider ! Et si tu peux, ramène des trucs utiles avec toi !

— Quel genre de "truc utile" ? questionna posément le Tristounet flippant.

Dana flanqua son coude pointu dans les côtes de Mulder et commenta pour lui en aparté :

— Pour ton information, celui là, je peux le voir, chuchota-t-elle.

— Utile contre les spectres ! Avec une ou deux bombonnes d'insecticide… ajoutait Dean Abbott en roulant des yeux.

— Mais je peux les faire partir immédiatement, proposa "Castiel" d'un petit air hésitant. Les créatures de mon Père m'obéiront et pour les âmes errantes, je peux les libérer définitivement avec l'aide de Dana, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant qu'il poursuivait :

— N'ayez pas peur, je suis un ange du Seigneur. Je vous ai entendue. Donnez-moi la main. Votre foi est très puissante et si elle se joint à la mienne…

— Hey là, hey là, hey là, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec sa main ? s'interposa Mulder, pas d'accord avec le fait que trop d'hommes dans cette pièce, plus ou moins vivants, semblaient tous vouloir soudainement toucher Scully et joindre des trucs avec elle.

— Nous allons juste prier, expliqua sobrement "Castiel" comme si c'était l'évidence en le repoussant sans difficulté d'une paume étonnamment assurée sur la poitrine. Dana, en priant ensemble, nous allons créer un passage vers le Paradis et appeler les Faucheuses. Elles vont reconduire ces pauvres gens qui se sont perdus après leur mort...

A la tête que faisait Scully, pourtant mieux au fait de ces trucs religieux, il voyait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce que lui racontait cet illuminé psychotique… Le paradis ? Les faucheuses ?

L'homme bizarre tendit la main vers elle, paume en l'air, et l'air de profonde honnêteté de ses yeux bleus et la préoccupation peinte sur son visage mal rasé la convainquirent probablement d'accéder à sa requête, là tout de suite, au milieu de cette nuit totalement invraisemblable, qui semblait proprement les avoir tous les deux replongés en un instant, carrément plus loin que les "frontières du réel". En tous cas, de celui dont ils avaient l'habitude, et qui avait pourtant maintes fois prouvé sa grande élasticité ! Mulder ne put s'empêcher de pester avec agacement quand une Scully lasse tendit les doigts vers l'autre.

— Alors si je fais le compte : j'ai deux hurluberlus qui se prennent pour les Ghostbusters, un troisième qui prétend qu'il est un ange, des fantômes…

— Un ange _du Seigneur_ , coupa le prétendu Castiel comme si la précision était d'importance.

Mulder soupira en constatant que les spectres agités semblaient éviter tout l'environnement immédiat du soi-disant ange, un peu comme les insectes fuyaient le périmètre direct de sa torche de fortune…

Celle-ci commençait du reste à fumer et s'éteignit bien vite car tout le tissu avait brûlé. _Tant pis pour les rampants !_ abandonna-t-il quand un groupe de quatre fantômes en colère prit le relais et entra dans la pièce en tourbillonnant. Ils étaient proprement horribles à voir, avec de bonnes têtes de zombies à moitié décomposés. Souriant face à l'idiotie de cette pensée, Mulder se dit que ça pouvait être des fantômes de zombies, des morts-vivants qui auraient enfin réussi à mourir pour de bon mais qui tapaient l'incruste. Dans cette ville, ça restait possible...

— Bon, y a-t-il la moindre chance que je sois en train de délirer suite à une mauvaise réaction à quoi que ce soit que j'ai pu avaler ici, et pas dans le remake de Thriller ?… demanda-t-il en cherchant le regard de Dana.

Castiel secoua la tête en murmurant quelque chose à propos d'une faucheuse et, du coin de l'oeil, Costello voyant Dana hésiter, crut bon d'intervenir, du haut de son riche statut de nouveau meilleur ami, sans doute :

— Castiel est un ami, assura-t-il. On peut lui faire confiance.

— Hey, si on pouvait mettre le turbo… ! s'impatienta Dean en bataillant toujours contre les nouveaux spectres peu ragoûtants. Moi je veux bien prier si ça accélère le process, hein ?

— Hélas, pérorait le nouveau venu, ta foi en mon Père a été très abîmée par votre quête. Et la vôtre aussi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Mulder droit dans les yeux.

— Votre père ?... répondit l'ancien du FBI, complètement perdu.

— Madame, coupa Abbott en faisant jouer les articulations douloureuses de ses doigts, je ne voudrais pas me montrer impoli mais prenez sa _putain de main_ et faites ce qu'il vous dit ! On ne va plus tenir longtemps !

Mal à l'aise, Dana regarda le visage de l'homme à l'imper, dont les traits auraient pu être classiques, n'eusse été son menton à fossette, et lui prit la main avec réticence. Il sourit pour l'encourager mais l'effet était à moitié réussi dans la mesure où on avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas ça très souvent.

— C'est très facile. Priez encore comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure en demandant protection au Seigneur et la paix pour les âmes perdues. Je vais amplifier beaucoup l'effet spirituel de votre prière. Vous tous ? Écoutez, quand je vous le dirai, vous fermerez les yeux et vous vous boucherez les oreilles.

— Pourquoi ? questionna Mulder toujours méfiant face à ceux qui entendaient distribuer des ordres.

— Je vais devoir sortir un instant de mon véhicule. Je vais faire le plus vite possible mais ça pourrait être très douloureux pour vous si vous me voyez sous ma vraie forme… Je vous engage vivement à ne pas le faire.

— Votre _véhicule_ ? Oh, on avait bien besoin d'un adepte du New Age pour se joindre à la fête !... Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mettre la tête dans le sable. La vérité, j'aime la regarder en face, vous voyez ?

— Si vous êtes blessé, je devrai vous soigner. Et si je dois faire ça, je n'aurai plus assez d'énergie pour transporter tout le monde au dehors, objecta Castiel.

Malgré la patience de son vis-à-vis, Mulder secoua la tête.

— Le pire c'est que vous avez l'air intimement convaincu de ce que vous racontez... Si vous êtes un ange, comment se fait-il que vous ayez l'air aussi ravagé et fatigué comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous ?

Embarrassé, Castiel rosit légèrement ce qui ne laissa pas de surprendre Mulder qui voyait pour la première fois une faille exploitable dans l'inaltérable dogme cuirassé de son vis-à-vis.

— Je dois reconnaître que j'ai peu ménagé mon véhicule ces derniers temps. J'ai beaucoup de travail, en plus d'être tout le temps dérangé par ces deux-là.

— Cas, c'est pas parce qu'on est occupés qu'on ne t'entend pas, hein, railla Dean qui venait d'être projeté contre un mur par un spectre particulièrement puissant. Et vous la tête de bois, restez pas les bras ballants, venez nous aider à les contenir au moins !

L'ange questionna Scully en lui demandant si elle était prête, à quoi elle répondit très spirituellement de son petit air à la fois frondeur et fatigué qu'il aimait tant quand ils étaient ensemble : "et si je disais non ?", mais il prit ses mains dans les siennes en lui faisant face et il ferma les yeux. Autour de leurs deux silhouettes debout, le nimbe d'un flash dix fois plus intense que le précédent, satura la pièce dans ses moindres recoins tandis qu'un son horrible et discordant emplissait les lieux. Les murs tremblaient légèrement et de petits bibelots de cristal tombés au sol éclataient sous l'onde sonore. Plusieurs tympans devaient être en sale état s'il en jugeait par le mince filet de sang qui leur sortait des oreilles. Et tous eurent le sentiment que la baraque entière craquait et grinçait sinistrement en menaçant de s'effondrer sur eux d'une minute à l'autre.

Entre ses paupières plissées et ruisselantes de larmes en raison de la puissance lumineuse réellement blessante pour la rétine, Mulder ne voyait pas grand chose et grimaçait sous la douleur dans son crâne. Il se détourna de Castiel et Scully et aperçut avec difficulté la façon dont les esprits, amoncelés du côté de la porte d'entrée, reculaient avec crainte et horreur en s'évanouissant dans les airs. Quoi qu'aient été en train de faire Dana et l'illuminé, ça marchait.

Malgré toute la volonté qu'il désirait y mettre, il ne put bientôt plus en supporter davantage. Nauséeux et sentant venir le vertige, probablement en raison d'une perturbation importante de son oreille interne, il s'effondra le dos contre un mur, et puis fléchit les jambes en glissant au sol tandis que décor autour de lui perdait ses rares couleurs et que sa conscience refluait dans un trop prévisible fondu au noir.

.°.


	4. Un autre genre de revenant

**UN AUTRE GENRE DE REVENANT**

xXx

La première chose dont il fut d'abord conscient, ce fut l'odeur si caractéristique qui régnait dans ce genre d'endroit. Bien avant les multiples petits sons, le clapotement feutré des pas étouffés par le linoléum moucheté et le couinement des roues en caoutchouc des chariots, bien avant les lumières agressives des plafonniers aux néons clignotants et des lampes qui éclairaient le dosseret du lit médicalisé où il se trouvait. En essayant de se gratter le nez, il embarqua le fil qu'il avait à la main et fit tanguer la potence à laquelle était suspendue un petit sac translucide plein de glucose.

Super. Un hôpital. Mais _pourquoi_?

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était la maison LaLaurie avec deux guignols chasseurs de fantômes...

Il grimaça en tentant de déglutir avec difficulté et numérota ses abattis. Ses oreilles lui faisaient mal, sa gorge lui faisait mal, la main où il avait la perf' lui faisait mal, et la seule pensée réconfortante à l'horizon, était que si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, la forme qui se trouvait en train de patienter dans le fauteuil inconfortable près de lui était… Scully. Cette seule pensée le fit sourire tristement. Tant de chambres d'hôpital entre eux, pour des éraflures causées par des trente-huit ou des circonstances bien plus dramatiques, comme le cancer de Dana ou sa propre contamination par le virus alien... Et elle était encore là, à veiller doucement sur son sommeil… Il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'elle choisisse plutôt de le planter pour rentrer à Washington. Dès qu'il pourrait tourner la tête sur la gauche – ce qui était encore un tout petit peu difficile – il tâcherait de lui dire quelque chose de gentil, histoire de se faire pardonner ce week-end "carrément" calamiteux.

— Hey, sexy ! lança-t-il en s'orientant un peu mieux vers le fauteuil. Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore là pour t'assurer que je vais bien ? Si c'est pas de l'amour ça, alors je veux bien être…

Le sourire de Mulder s'effaça en une seconde quand il croisa le regard bleu-vert étonné de l'agent Costello qui le considérait avec une expression discrètement amusée, en levant le nez de ce qu'il était en train de compulser sur ses genoux osseux.

.

L'ex-agent du FBI recula un peu la tête en plissant les yeux. Bon, tout n'allait pas bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Aldous. Ce n'était _pas_ Scully qui attendait son réveil. L'autre s'éclaircit la gorge pour expliquer :

— Il fallait que quelqu'un reste avec vous et j'ai perdu à la courte-paille.

— Désolé pour ça, s'excusa Fox avec embarras. Ne le prenez pas personnellement, mais je n'imaginais vraiment pas me réveiller dans l'autre monde à vos côtés.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore mort. Les rumeurs à ce sujet sont, comme on dit, largement exagérées.

— Sans doute, grimaça Fox. J'ai bien trop mal pour ça. C'est en général un indicateur assez sûr.

— En général, oui.

Le sibyllin faussaire reposa ce qu'il lisait par terre à côté de lui. Un dossier à la fine couverture cartonnée beige, qui n'était pas expressément explicite sur la nature de son contenu.

— Et… donc, est-ce que je peux savoir où est Scully ? Dans une autre chambre, pas loin ?

— Absolument pas... Comme elle a suivi les instructions de notre ami Castiel, elle n'a pas subi les mêmes dommages que vous. Elle va très bien. Et je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas arrêté depuis plusieurs heures.

— Plusieurs heures ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Pour commencer, elle a filé un coup de main pour l'autopsie du premier cadavre – celui qui est tombé par la fenêtre – et comme mon frère faisait le malin, elle l'a traîné de force à la morgue pour qu'il lui serve d'assistant. Dean a le cœur bien accroché, mais quand il est ressorti, il était très vert… Un grand moment ! Après, elle est revenue vous voir mais comme vous dormiez toujours, elle a rendu visite à l'équipe de la police scientifique qui a pu recueillir de nombreux échantillons sur place après notre départ. Elle s'est alors beaucoup intéressée aux termites que nous avons vus. Comme Dean ne voulait pas recommencer les dissections de sitôt, c'est lui qui est resté avec vous, pendant qu'elle et moi avons observé les cellules des différents rampants au microscope. Fascinant. En plus, elle ne semblait pas ennuyée par mes questions, et ça je dois vous avouer que c'est super rare... Comme le labo ne croulait pas sous les demandes, ils nous ont laissé utiliser quelques-unes de leurs machines pour analyser les bestioles et, dans ce rapport déjà terminé (!) que j'essayais de suivre, je crois qu'elle explique qu'il y a un problème avec les insectes... Elle souligne qu'ils paraissent avoir subi des mutations génétiques, supposément à cause de leur alimentation. On n'a pourtant pas fouillé le contenu de leurs estomacs ! gloussa-t-il pour lui-même. Je crois qu'elle a laissé échapper que vous avez déjà travaillé ensemble sur plusieurs cas impliquant des OGM avec une influence néfaste sur la faune et la flore, non ?

— Oui, répondit Mulder surpris que Scully se soit laissée aller à dire quoi que ce soit de leur ancienne vie. Vous auriez adoré : des centaines de bestioles noires qui jaillissaient des gens comme des geysers. Je ne vous raconte pas l'état ravagé de l'intérieur des victimes. Pourtant, on n'est pas dans les champs, mais en pleine ville, dans une très vieille maison qu'on ne saurait accuser a priori, d'être exposée aux sous-produits nocifs d'une grosse firme trafiquant des graines à des fins bassement commerciales…

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu, avec un rictus qui dévoila sa canine naturellement pointue. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris le moins du monde. Il fallait sûrement être un dur pour résister à la dissection d'un cafard, persiflait mentalement Mulder.

— J'ai déjà été sur des cas qui ressemblaient à ça, mais spontanément, je n'aurais pas songé à accuser une industrie agricole locale, admit son garde-malade.

— C'était une partie de notre travail. Enquêter sur les phénomènes apparaissant comme paranormaux et mettre en évidence les causes réelles et sérieuses pouvant les expliquer scientifiquement. Scully était évidemment mon meilleur atout pour y arriver.

— Et la science permettait vraiment de tout expliquer ? interrogea Costello en inclinant la tête d'un air très légèrement dubitatif.

Mulder fit la moue et opina lentement plusieurs fois, la mine pensive.

— Souvent. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que nous n'étions pas profondément questionnés sur le vivant et les anomalies de la nature.

— Et pourquoi diable avez-vous arrêté ?

— Nos enquêtes ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde et ce que nous trouvions non plus, car en vérité les intérêts en jeu dépassaient de loin la simple petite exploration botanique d'un cabinet de curiosités… A partir d'un certain point, j'ai estimé que le jeu n'en valait plus la chandelle.

Sam sourit en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, les mains croisées sous le menton, et secoua négativement la tête avec amusement.

— Hon-hon. Vous mentez. Je vous ai bien observé, ce soir. Vous vous en preniez à ces fantômes comme si vous aviez un vieux compte personnel à régler avec eux… Pas du tout la tête de quelqu'un qui veut que tout ceci s'arrête…

— Mon amie et moi ne sommes pas forcément d'accord sur cette question. Mais m'entêter sans elle, ce n'est pas pareil… Nous avons été très efficaces en équipe. Je n'ai pas la prétention de penser que je pourrais faire une carrière solo quand j'ai conscience que c'est la synergie du groupe qui m'a porté jusque-là, plaisanta-t-il. Et j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que c'est exactement la même chose pour vous et votre frère... n'est-ce pas ?

Sam apparut indécis, un instant déstabilisé dans sa chaise à bras en vieux skaï noir élimé, et il se releva spontanément pour toiser le patient de toute sa hauteur.

— Qui vous a dit que c'était mon frère ? On ne se ressemble pas du tout physiquement…

Mulder sourit à peine, content de le faire réagir et qu'il soit autant sur la défensive.

— Oh, mais je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce que je vous voie combattre dans le Manoir. En fait, vous donniez assez bien le change tant que nous étions à l'extérieur, mais plus au moment de l'attaque. Sous la pression, le danger et l'urgence, les masques sont tombés. Vos mouvements trahissaient l'habitude et la confiance. Pour acquérir une telle synchronicité et une telle complicité, en deux trois ans de partenariat, il faudrait que vous ayez vécu des quantités d'événements forts. Je sais d'expérience que ça soude une équipe...

Mécontent, le jeune homme dont le visage s'était fermé se baissa pour reprendre le dossier et le jeter sans ménagement sur l'assise du siège qu'il venait de quitter. Fox poursuivit d'un ton plus délibérément prudent et plus bas.

— Il y a aussi... le fait que vous empiétez souvent dans l'espace personnel l'un de l'autre, par exemple quand vous vous parlez en chuchotant à voix basse à moins de trente centimètres… Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'options. Soit vous étiez un couple, soit vous étiez des frères. Au pire, des cousins ou des amis d'enfance. Mais vous m'avez fourni la solution de vous-même tout à l'heure, en appelant votre coéquipier "mon frère" et comme vous n'avez pas spécialement le type afro-américain...

Sam pinça les lèvres. Il s'était laissé embobiner par l'air débonnaire et volontiers causant de cet homme alité, qui avait réussi à lui soutirer des informations sur leur compte sans même qu'il le réalise. Ce touriste était décidément assez dangereux dans son genre. Face à des démons auxquels il avait l'habitude de n'accorder aucune confiance, il était entraîné, mais face à la duplicité des gens ordinaires, il se sentait démuni et s'en voulait de l'avoir été.

— Votre collègue a dit qu'elle était légiste, mais rappelez-moi quelle était _votre_ spécialité au FBI déjà ?

— Oh, je crois que c'était d'être considéré comme un connard inutile, mais on appelait plutôt ça "profiler", répondit Mulder.

Son sourire hésitait entre le machiavélisme et l'ironie, comme s'il était content de sa blague, et content de montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un _has been_ insignifiant. Orgueil, ô orgueil, quand tu nous tiens !

.°.

* * *

sSs

Parce que Dean s'ennuyait ferme en se demandant pourquoi ils n'étaient pas déjà partis depuis longtemps, il avait accepté de conduire la blonde en ville, à son hôtel qui était situé près d'un méandre du Mississipi. Plusieurs choses plaidaient pour. Ce n'était qu'à un kilomètre et demi. Et la circulation d'un dimanche matin avant midi était fluide. Madame avait l'intention de récupérer le sac de voyage de son ami dont il aurait sans doute besoin quand il sortirait, et le chasseur avait sauté sur l'occasion pour prendre l'air.

En réalité, il voulait l'avoir à l'oeil. Pour être clair, il voulait avoir à l'oeil _toute femme_ à laquelle son petit frangin trop naïf semblait s'intéresser, souvent avec des conséquences terribles. En plus, ça le changeait un peu d'en rencontrer une sur laquelle son charme n'avait aucun effet. Tenter de flirter avec elle pendant l'autopsie n'était pas une manière de la souffler à son cadet ou de le rabaisser. Pas de son point de vue, en tous cas. A son idée, il s'interposait plutôt comme un bouclier entre lui et les emmerdes.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, celle-ci était imperméable à son numéro et préférait ouvertement Sammy. Même si le vieil agent avait souligné qu'elle aimait les types supérieurement intelligents, Dean aurait aimé être sûr que ce n'était pas qu'une manœuvre. Il avait du nez pour ça. Dans son métier, c'était vraiment un atout. Et depuis quelques heures, alors que tout semblait se passer presque bien, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été arrêtés… il avait pourtant le sentiment inconfortable que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Ok, il voulait bien reconnaître que lorsque Castiel était apparu, tout _frétillant_ parce que Madame avait "la foi", ça l'avait un peu énervé. Parce que, qui se cassait le popotin à sauver le monde des démons, et puis pas vraiment aidés par ces trouducs emplumés ? Qui menait une vie merdique trempée de sacerdoce et de sang où il n'y avait pas de place pour l'insouciance mais juste des apocalypses à la chaîne et sans jamais recevoir _un mot_ de remerciement ?…*

Et puis cette nana encore carrossée comme une Impala se pointait avec son petit nez fin ridicule, ses yeux candides et son sourire hautain de princesse qui a une crotte sur la chaussure, et avec son aide – pouf comme ça, d'un coup – Castiel avait filé un énorme coup de karcher dans la vieille bicoque de M. Cage ! S'il restait encore des fantômes, ça risquait d'être les plus vieux, les plus "incrustés" ayant acquis le plus de pouvoir, mais même planqués, ils ne pouvaient qu'avoir été ébranlés jusqu'au fond du fondement par ce qui s'était passé là-bas avec ces deux-là aux manettes…

L'aîné des Winchester était aussi inquiet pour une autre raison : avec une telle puissance dégagée, peut-être plus forte que ce que l'ange _du Seigneur_ avait escompté au départ, c'était un véritable signal tonitruant à l'attention de tous ses petits camarades... Ils étaient cons, mais pas débiles. Des dizaines de Faucheuses avaient rappliqué fissa pour reconduire les âmes libérées par petits groupes, façon charter. Au milieu d'elles, il aurait même juré avoir vu Tessa, sa Faucheuse attitrée, lui adresser un petit signe de tête discret. Flippant. Quand votre Faucheuse commence à vous faire des petits coucous, vous pouvez parier que vous n'en avez plus pour très longtemps…

Après le nettoyage, Monsieur Propre avait téléporté le touriste téméraire qui pissait le sang par les yeux et les oreilles, juste devant l'hosto le plus proche sur Tulane Avenue, et il les avait incités à partir très vite, disant qu'il reconduirait "Dana" aux urgences... Dean était sûr que Castiel voulait rester avec elle pour "expliquer" ce qui s'était passé au Manoir, au cas où des anges se manifesteraient pour vérifier ce que c'était que ce bordel… Il comprenait, mais ça le mettait en boule quand même.

.

A côté de lui, sa passagère soucieuse était restée silencieuse tout du long. Pour la première fois, il songea qu'elle était peut-être fatiguée, après tout, ce n'était pas une jeunette, ou qu'elle s'en faisait seulement pour son mec. Ça devait sûrement être son mec en fin de compte. Il les avait vus se couvrir mutuellement pendant l'attaque comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Et à cause des regards éloquents entre eux deux, il n'était justement pas certain de ce qu'elle voulait à Sam. Le frangin n'avait probablement pas assez de bol pour que ce soit une partie à trois ! Non, ça devait être bien pire. Peut-être que celle-là voulait _le sauver_ en estimant qu'il valait bien mieux que cette vie pourrie qui était la leur. Elle n'avait pas forcément tort là-dessus.

Mais Sam était têtu. Dean savait pertinemment que le seul moyen pour qu'il arrête définitivement la chasse, ce serait qu'il y reste lui-même. Mais vu qu'il venait de ressusciter, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois.

Quand il rangea Baby sur le parking du Marché Français qui avait l'obligeance d'être face au French Market Inn, elle lui adressa enfin la parole, l'informant seulement qu'elle montait juste chercher le sac et qu'elle revenait tout de suite. Il avait acquiescé et l'avait regardée s'engouffrer en hâte par la porte donnant sur la rue.

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas revenue et Dean se dit qu'il allait monter pour voir ce qu'elle fabriquait. Peut-être qu'elle avait des problèmes ? Les gens qu'ils rencontraient, Sam et lui, en avaient toujours un peu, tout le temps…

Quand il traversa la rue à double voie pour rejoindre l'entrée, c'est là qu'il vit deux types qui étaient manifestement de faction cent mètres plus loin… à battre le pavé face à un énorme SUV foncé, vraiment pas discret. Ça ne sentait pas bon, mais il restait perplexe car le véhicule était limite _tonitruant_. Le vieux pick-up cradingue de Bobby, ça c'était une caisse qui n'attirait pas l'attention ! S'ils ne se cachaient pas, c'est qu'ils avaient le sentiment d'être en force... Dean grimaça et releva son col en faisant mine de se réchauffer les mains pour les tenir devant son visage, la tête basse pour être moins susceptible d'être identifié de loin… Il n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche, non plus !

A l'accueil, son meilleur sourire pour la réceptionniste de l'accueil suffit pour qu'elle accepte fort volontiers de lui donner le numéro de la chambre de "son amie Dana". Il grimpa sportivement par les escaliers et trouva le couloir en question, au dernier étage. Il était en train de lever le poing pour frapper à la porte blanche qui se détachait entre les murs recouverts de briques rouges quand il entendit quelque chose qui le figea sur place.

Une conversation.

S'approchant doucement, il plaqua sans bruit son oreille contre la porte. La dame parlait mais elle n'était manifestement pas seule. Il y avait une voix d'homme avec elle. Après deux secondes d'amusement pendant lesquelles il eut le temps de se dire qu'elle aurait remonté dans son estime si elle avait en fait un amant, un frisson tout différent lui parcourut l'échine quand il _reconnut_ inopinément les inflexions de cette voix.

C'était totalement impossible, mais son propriétaire ne pouvait être que son propre grand-père Samuel Campbell. Leur rencontre lors d'un petit saut très récent dans le passé lui laissait très peu de doutes à ce sujet. Le malheureux était mort en servant d'hôte involontaire à leur pire ennemi, un démon parmi les plus retors et les plus puissants de l'Enfer**. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et machinalement, il entama l'inventaire manuel de ce qu'il avait d'utile sur lui. La triste vérité s'imposait lentement : cette pourriture d'Azazel était dans cette pièce en train de bonimenter Dana et il n'avait presque rien pour l'affronter !

.°.

* * *

xXx

Quand elle avait pénétré dans sa charmante et inutile chambre, impeccablement en ordre, la première chose qu'elle avait vu pourtant, et qui avait accéléré son rythme cardiaque, était un homme assez grand en imper gris anthracite, de dos, et penché en train de fouiller un de leurs sacs posé sur le lit à la courtepointe blanche.

Le déclic de la sécurité de son neuf millimètres le fit se relever et elle constata qu'il était chauve et en costume.

— Levez les mains en l'air et tournez-vous très lentement vers moi ! intima-t-elle de son ton le plus intimidant en espérant que ça suffirait.

L'inconnu avait obtempéré et elle s'était trouvée bientôt face à face avec… Skinner. Éberluée de le voir là, elle s'était contentée de cligner des paupières sans penser à baisser son arme tout de suite, le temps que l'information descende un peu lentement au cerveau, en raison des dernières heures difficiles et épuisantes.

Il avait toujours le même visage grave, dominé par son énorme nez en patate et une inhabituelle barbe de "week-end ! Je ne me rase pas !" assez blanche maintenant, mais il avait paru bizarrement soulagé, ses lèvres esquissant un petit sourire contenu de bienvenue.

— Scully ! Je suis vraiment content de voir que vous allez bien !

En entendant son nom, elle sembla se reprendre et remit la sécurité de son arme avant de la ranger dans son sac et de s'approcher.

— Directeur-Adjoint Skinner ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là à fouiller dans nos affaires ?

Son ancien patron avait jeté un coup d'oeil embarrassé sur les sacs restés béants dont leurs passeports avaient été extirpés et posés à côté sur le lit.

— Pour deux raisons… Est-ce que Mulder est avec vous ? s'était-il enquis en regardant d'une prunelle vaguement réprobatrice le lit unique et le cadre romantique de la pièce tout autour.

— Et bien, euh oui… bredouilla-t-elle en se maudissant de se sentir rougir à son âge. Il y avait cette convention un peu plus au nord de l'État, et il a voulu faire un crochet pour le week-end… Quel est le problème ?

Elle essaya de se dire que ça ne le regardait pas, qu'ils n'étaient plus au FBI et donc plus collègues… Mais c'était d'autant plus difficile qu'au fil du temps, leur supérieur direct s'était révélé être plus qu'un indéfectible protecteur pour eux, face aux magouilles politiciennes du Bureau. Le malaise du Directeur-Adjoint semblait aller croissant ainsi que le pli soucieux sur son front.

— Où est Mulder actuellement ?

— A l'hôpital, je venais justement chercher ses affaires…

— Pourquoi à l'hôpital ? s'alarma-t-il.

— Un petit accident bénin. Mais allez-vous me dire enfin ce qui se passe ?

— Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

— Dites-moi d'abord ce qu'il y a !

— D'accord, d'accord. Il s'avère... que suite à une évolution de l'état de santé de votre mère, l'hôpital où vous travaillez a essayé de vous joindre sans succès. J'ai découvert avec surprise à cette occasion que j'étais _toujours_ sur votre liste de contacts à appeler en cas d'urgence, répondit-il gentiment concerné avec une œillade hésitante derrière ses verres ronds aux montures de métal. Je n'y aurais probablement pas accordé trop d'importance si je n'avais pas reçu hier soir et presque au même moment, un texto avec une mauvaise photo en provenance du téléphone de Mulder me demandant d'identifier l'individu qui s'y trouvait. Parce que bien entendu, je n'ai que ça à faire de mon temps libre ! Enfin passons... J'ai fait suivre au service concerné, qui m'a rappelé en moins de dix minutes. Le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale a fourni une identification positive pour un tueur en série multirécidiviste connu sous le nom de Dean Winchester. Il opère en général avec son frère Sam et ils possèdent des complicités très obscures qui leur permettent d'échapper à nos services depuis trois ans. Ils sont très dangereux, partout où ils passent les cadavres pleuvent. L'agent en charge de leur dossier était Henriksen et il est mort en service, il y a très peu de temps. Il a eu le temps d'établir un dossier épais de cinq centimètres sur ces deux-là ! Est-ce que vous leur avez parlé ?

— Eh bien… pas trop, tenta de temporiser Dana, tout de même un peu surprise. Vous avez donc voyagé toute la nuit pour venir les appréhender ?

Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de poursuivre :

— Disons que ça m'a laissé le temps de compulser à fond leur dossier. Triste histoire de deux gamins embrigadés et militarisés par un père en roue libre, qui a perdu les pédales à la mort de leur mère, grinça-t-il. Pas de vrai foyer, des déménagements incessants, un père aux abonnés absents qui les laissait seuls pendant des semaines… L'aîné était déjà considéré comme un petit délinquant dès l'âge de quinze ans. Malheureusement, il a réussi à reprendre l'ascendant sur son cadet il y a quelques années, quand la petite amie de ce dernier a été retrouvée éventrée et brûlée vive dans leur appartement. A partir de là, Sam Winchester a quitté l'université et n'a plus donné aucun signe de vie à ses anciens amis. On ne sait même pas de quoi ils vivent au juste, ni qui les aide, car il est certain que quelqu'un le fait.

Il avança d'un pas vers elle, toute autorité dehors et débordant d'assurance virile, pour répéter d'un ton patient.

— Écoutez Scully, vous avez eu énormément de chance, ne la tentez pas davantage. J'ai des hommes avec moi qui vont vous reconduire immédiatement à l'aéroport où vous prendrez le premier vol pour Washington. Soyez là pour votre mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Mulder, je vais le chercher moi-même. Vous me garantissez qu'ils ne vous ont pas repérés d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

— Et bien, c'est à dire que…

— Dana ?! insista-t-il en affichant cette fois une véritable inquiétude.

Quand il la saisit par le bras, il sut instantanément qu'il venait de dépasser les bornes fatidiques de leur relation si strictement professionnelle. Enfin, anciennement professionnelle. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait vu les photos des cadavres que ce duo infernal laissait derrière eux et pas elle, et ça ne faisait que renforcer la conviction qu'il agissait pour le mieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils pour se dégager d'un mouvement d'épaule qui le laissa penaud.

— Et bien, oui on leur a parlé !… répondit-elle un peu vivement. Il y a eu un _incident_ pendant notre visite guidée de la ville, hier soir. Ils étaient là comme nous, à écouter le guide nous raconter ses histoires à filer la chair de poule, pour amuser les touristes. Croyez-le ou non, une fenêtre a explosé à ce moment, un cambrioleur qui se trouvait là est tombé mort sur le trottoir et ces deux hommes ont voulu entrer dans la maison sans attendre la police, en clamant qu'ils étaient des agents du FBI en civil… Vous connaissez Mulder, son flair s'est mis en marche. Il a pris cette photo (j'ignorais que c'était à vous qu'il l'avait envoyée) et il les a suivis à l'intérieur... Sur place, nous avons été enfermés par le système de sécurité et découvert un gros problème sanitaire…

— Un problème sanitaire ? répéta Skinner totalement déconcerté par ce compte-rendu.

— La maison grouillait d'insectes, et il y avait des émanations toxiques passablement hallucinogènes qui ont probablement causé la mort du cambrioleur, en le poussant à voir des choses et à se défenestrer. Le rapport toxicologique est à la morgue. Mulder a été un peu plus touché que moi, et pour le dire simplement il a mal réagi en raison des médicaments qu'il prend toujours… Quand les secours sont arrivés, ils ont préféré le conduire aux urgences… C'est tout !

Faute de savoir comment les justifier, elle préférait largement passer sous silence tous les aspects surnaturels pour lesquels elle n'avait strictement aucune preuve ; sans parler du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se mêler d'une quelconque enquête, de quelque nature que ce soit, en étant redevenus de simples citoyens ordinaires.

Skinner soupira amplement et c'est tout ce qu'il se permit pour montrer son anxiété latente. Il garda un moment le silence en la considérant suspicieusement derrière ses grandes lunettes qui envoyaient des reflets. Elle savait que c'était sa manière polie de dire : _"je sais que vous me mentez, mais je vous fais confiance, il y a une raison que vous finirez par me dire, quand vous serez prête"._

— Très bien. Prenez votre sac. Je descends avec vous jusqu'à la voiture blindée qui attend en bas, et puis je fonce à l'hôpital récupérer Mulder. Vous pensez que les Winchester y sont toujours ?

Skinner venait d'ouvrir la porte en grand pour sortir et il s'arrêta net.

Derrière elle, une petite surprise d'un mètre quatre-vingt-six l'attendait, bien campée sur ses deux jambes écartées. Le Directeur-Adjoint du FBI leva les mains en l'air, nez à nez avec le canon d'un flingue dont la sécurité venait de cliqueter et derrière lequel se tenait debout l'Arrogance personnifiée par Dean Winchester, un sourire froid à la bouche.

— Tu n'iras nulle part avec cette femme ! déclara-t-il d'une voix menaçante et posée. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ton compte, mon salaud, mais je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener, ni lui faire le moindre mal. Les balles de ce joujou sont en fer. Ce n'est pas assez pour te tuer mais bien suffisant pour te ralentir pendant qu'on met les voiles. Maintenant en arrière, ou je commence à réciter des prières que tu ne vas pas aimer du tout !

Et pour marquer le coup, de l'autre main qui tenait une petite flasque en argent, il lui balança une bonne rasade d'eau bénite à la figure.

.°.

.

* * *

 _Notes de l'auteur :_

 _* Celui qui a dit "Buffy" dans le fond, ça va hein ! Ils sont plusieurs sur le créneau..._

 _** Pour ceux qui essaieraient de lire sans être totalement bilingues des fandoms : l'acteur Mitch Pileggi a joué à la fois Walter Skinner dans X-Files et Samuel Campbell dans Supernatural._


	5. Savoir déléguer

**SAVOIR DÉLÉGUER  
**

xXx

— Et là, je me prends une pleine fiasque de flotte au visage !

Fox Mulder dissimula un sourire dans la gorgée de mauvais café que son ancien patron venait de lui payer.

— Ça, je vous avais prévenus qu'ils étaient barges, ces Winchester ! Estimez-vous quand même heureux que ça n'ait pas été de l'acide. Et, vous ne lui avez pas couru après, à cet insolent arroseur ? s'enquit-il en clignant des yeux, faussement innocent.

— Bien sûr que si ! Mais il a filé plus vite que s'il avait le diable à ses trousses ! Et le plus bizarre, ajouta pensivement le Directeur-Adjoint du FBI comme si l'information le laissait véritablement perplexe, c'était qu'il avait _peur_.

Un autre que lui aurait dit ça pour se faire mousser. Mais certainement pas Walter Skinner. L'intégrité faite homme, la prudence et mère de toute sûreté, le respect incarné du protocole, des procédures et des ronds-de-jambes politiciens... Et le sens de l'humour toujours à marée basse… Ah comme il lui avait manqué !

Autour d'eux, les rares clients valides de la petite cafétéria de l'hôpital décorée de chauves-souris en crépon et de citrouilles en carton fluorescentes, leur jetaient des regards furtifs. En réalité, c'était les deux hommes en costume sombre que Skinner avait amenés avec lui qui suscitaient la curiosité, parce qu'on imaginait bien qu'ils étaient des gardes du corps et que ce n'était pas un déguisement, car porté avec trop de naturel. En tant que piquets raides comme la justice, ils se tenaient respectueusement à plusieurs pas de là, plantés sous les néons jaunes, et Mulder leur adressa un sourire débonnaire auquel ils ne répondirent pas.

— Et donc vous m'en parlez parce que… ? enchaîna-t-il après une autre gorgée de la boisson amère et brûlante.

Walter Skinner le considéra d'une prunelle sérieuse et froide, avant de laisser échapper un petit reniflement de dérision.

— Parce que j'ai _pas_ l'habitude de flanquer la trouille à des tueurs multirécidivistes que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam !

Une main largement étalée sur la poitrine, Mulder arbora une impertinente moue effarée, un tantinet surjouée avant de s'esclaffer.

— Non mais... _comment_?! Et moi qui croyais que c'était _le but_ de votre vie !...

Un peu déçu, Skinner le toisa de biais en comprenant qu'il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter maintenant qu'il n'y était plus tenu par une quelconque obligation professionnelle, mais Fox le renard tenace réitéra néanmoins plus gentiment :

— Et donc vous m'en parliez parce que… ?

— Parce que je veux savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette affaire ! Et puisque vous ne faites rien de bien concret en ce moment, je voudrais pouvoir vous convaincre d'enquêter pour moi sur le compte de ces deux-là. Et ça commencerait par fouiller leur passé en détail !

Mulder arbora un grand sourire tranquille face au coup bas et déclara tout à trac en vidant son café :

— Walter... en toute amitié et respect, ne le prenez ni mal, ni personnellement : allez-vous faire foutre ! rétorqua-t-il avec une expression satisfaite et malicieuse. Le FBI m'a flanqué dehors avec pertes et fracas. Je ne rempilerai jamais.

Le nez au-dessus de son gobelet, Skinner regardait intensément, comme s'il entendait hypnotiser le liquide brun, assortissant le tout d'un agaçant petit mouvement du poignet sensé décoller le sucre du fond. A chaque mouvement rotatoire, les boucles métalliques de son imper gris foncé cliquetaient doucement.

— Qui vous parle du FBI ? reprit-t-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de garder amène. J'ai dit « enquêter _pour moi_ »… À titre privé. J'ai toujours la plus grande confiance dans votre… hem... sagacité coutumière. Comprenez-moi bien. Vous les avez approchés de près et vous êtes encore en vie, figurez-vous que c'est loin d'être le cas de tout le monde au Bureau. Vous n'aimeriez pas voir ce qu'on a retrouvé d'Henriksen.

.

Secrètement, Mulder se délectait de le voir chercher au fond de lui de quoi faire taire son orgueil et peut-être même son embarras. Même s'il n'était pas obtus au point de croire que le Directeur-Adjoint faisait réellement la pluie et le beau temps au FBI, il lui prêtait tout de même une certaine influence. Que son ex-patron ait dû devoir céder face à de plus hautes instances qui lui réclamaient sa tête sur un plateau : il n'en doutait pas. Mais à voir la façon dont il se permettait aujourd'hui de retenter ce genre d'ouverture, cela signifiait peut-être que quelque chose avait changé, ce qui le rendait curieux. Hélas, la curiosité était toujours son plus vilain défaut préféré.

— Mettons que ça m'intéresse de damer le pion aux meilleurs limiers du FBI… Vous êtes sûr de vouloir enquêter parallèlement aux autres services ?

Le grand chauve se leva, le visage redevenu maintenant parfaitement indéchiffrable. Il remit ses lunettes, comme impatient de partir sans attendre la fin de la conversation ou... comme s'il regrettait d'avoir demandé.

Alors comme ça, Walt n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise non ?...

— Il est peut-être temps de changer radicalement d'approche ? conclut-il. Quand vous sortirez de cet hôpital, j'aimerais que vous reveniez me voir à Washington avec des pistes pour répondre à cette question : pourquoi Winchester m'a-t-il rebaptisé " _Azazel"_? Si c'est quelqu'un qui lui fait peur, il faudrait pouvoir l'interroger… C'est d'accord ?

Bon, Skinner n'aimait pas les refus mais il venait d'utiliser un conditionnel… "j'aimerais que"... C'était déjà un net progrès.

Fox Mulder acquiesça lentement pendant que son vis-à-vis affichait un air soulagé et contrarié à la fois, mais il fallait dire que dans ses souvenirs, son patron faisait toujours plus ou moins cette tête.

Le saluant brièvement, le Directeur-Adjoint du FBI quitta la pièce, ses deux mystérieux sbires empressés sur les talons.

.

Mulder se mit à réfléchir. « Azazel » sonnait plutôt bien comme un nom de démon biblique… Pas de bol que Scully ait dû partir précipitamment, elle aurait certainement pu lui dire ça, car pour sa part, il voulait bien avouer que son catéchisme n'avait rien de très vivace.

Pourtant, à cause de l'agitation de ce week-end, il préférait la laisser un peu tranquille avec sa famille, sans la rappeler tout de suite si la santé de sa mère la préoccupait. Aussi terriblement séduisante que lui paraissait l'idée d'avoir une excuse valable pour lui parler encore, d'effacer sa frustration et de revoir son joli nez droit ainsi que le modelé délicat de sa bouche, il avait assez éprouvé qu'elle était lasse de son égoïsme.

Non, aujourd'hui, il allait plutôt recontacter d'autres vieux amis fouineurs.

Fouillant à tâtons, la poche de son peignoir, il largua un sourire flagorneur à une aide-soignante sourcilleuse, sans doute mécontente de le voir utiliser son téléphone hors des zones autorisées. Après avoir laissé quelques messages sur de mornes boîtes vocales paranoïaques, il finit par en trouver un qui décrocha immédiatement.

— Frohike ? C'est Fox. Tout va bien, j'espère ? J'arrive pas à joindre Langly, il est avec toi ?

— _Oui pourquoi ?_

— Super. J'avais besoin de ses lumières sur un truc de geek… Tu peux me le passer ?

 _—_ _No problemo… ça faisait un bail qu'on t'avait pas eu au bout du fil, tout va comme tu veux ?_

 _—_ Ça va super, je profite de ma retraite... merci de ton aide...

Fox imagina le téléphone lancé en arc lobé depuis de la grosse paluche poilue du conspirationniste vieillissant à celle de son coreligionnaire aux longs cheveux blonds, qui s'éclaircit timidement la voix en prenant l'appel.

 _—_ _Salut Mulder, tu voulais un service ?_

— Un renseignement plutôt car je suis loin de tout ordinateur en ce moment… Est-ce que le nom de « Ghostfacers » te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se souvenant de la réaction impatiente de l'un des frères pendant l'exposé du guide devant le manoir hanté.

 _—_ _Ouais, c'est des gamins qui ont trop regardé Blair Witch, ils ont une petite chaîne Youtube qui a bien trop de succès pour le peu que ça vaut… pourquoi ?_

Mulder sourit en réalisant qu'entre "Blairwitch" et la "chaîne you tube", il avait frappé à la bonne porte.

— Peut-être qu'ils pourraient m'aider sur un dossier. Tu peux me craquer leur adresse perso ?

Richard Langly resta un moment silencieux, sans doute à peser le pour et le contre, et Fox imagina encore qu'il venait de masquer de la paume le bas du combiné, afin de garder ce qu'il disait confidentiel, pendant qu'il parlait aux autres Lone Gunmen. Il compta dix secondes et l'autre reprit.

 _—_ _Et nous, on ne peut pas t'aider ? On est quand même un peu plus pros que ces mioches déb… demeurés…_

— Et bien, j'osais pas vous le demander… c'est peut-être un peu loin de votre créneau habituel…

— _Vas-y, crache le morceau à la fin ! Est-ce qu'on a l'habitude de te laisser tomber ?_ cria la voix de Frohike dans le fond.

— Ok, j'ai besoin de retrouver deux types qui se disent, tenez-vous bien, "chasseurs de démons".

 _—_ _Et c'est quoi leur nom ?_

— Sam et Dean Winchester.

A l'autre bout du fil, Richard Langly observa d'abord un silence consterné avant de reprendre avec prudence :

 _—_ _Je crois que tu t'es fait avoir, Mulder. C'est des noms bidon._

— Ah bon ? C'est-à-dire que quand je suis tombé dessus, ils ont dit qu'ils s'appelaient Abbott et Costello, déjà… Je me doutais bien que c'était des faux. Mais plus tard, Skinner a débarqué avec un dossier épais comme ça sur eux et ils y étaient identifiés comme ça…

 _—_ _Skinner ? LE Skinner ? Je savais pas que tu rebossais pour le FBI !…_

— Change pas de sujet, je rebosse pas vraiment pour eux. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu sais que c'est des faux noms ?

 _—_ _C'est-à-dire que... je fréquente toujours les conventions de geeks, et à chaque fois, c'est difficile de pas tomber sur des fans hystériques de cette série littéraire de seconde zone… Il y a je ne sais plus combien de tomes dans ce truc… Je crois que ça s'appelle « L'évangile des Winchester » ou dans le genre._

— Ah, coup de chance alors que tu te rappelles le titre… souligna malicieusement Fox qui n'était pas dupe. Dans ce cas, ce qui serait encore mieux ce serait que tu me retrouves le nom de l'auteur et où il habite, pendant que je me procure un volume ou deux…

 _—_ _Attends une seconde, je te dis ça tout de suite… Ouais, c'est ça… un certain Carver Edlund. On te rappelle pour le reste… Il y a d'autres choses que tu voudrais savoir ?_

— Ouais. Si ce sont des noms de personnages de fiction, qui sont vraiment les gars qui les utilisent ? Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous motiver mais ils s'imposent dans le genre dangereux psychopathes... Ils ont réussi à m'envoyer à l'hosto et maintenant, ils connaissent le nom et le visage de Scully...

 _—_ _Quoi ?!_ rugit Frohike la voix soudain plus tendue. _T'inquiète pas, on va les choper, ces mecs ! File-nous juste une copie de leur dossier !_

— Ah, merci les gars, c'est vraiment chic de votre part. Le temps de trouver un fax et je vous envoie ça… prévoyez une bonne ramette...

Fox sourit et coupa la communication d'un air satisfait et même pas honteux.

Il se leva dans l'intention de retourner jusqu'à sa chambre et en chemin, il arrêta une infirmière pour lui demander où était la plus proche bibliothèque de la ville. Il fallait qu'il se repose – ordre de son docteur préféré – et il avait parfaitement l'intention d'obéir en restant dans le fond de son lit, avec un bouquin…

.

* * *

sSs

— Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, hein Dean ?

Dean conduisait encore à tombeau ouvert sur une départementale tranquille, le visage tendu depuis des kilomètres et son cadet avait bien du mal à le faire parler. Tout ce qu'il avait pu savoir, c'était qu'ils devaient absolument voir Bobby. En clair, ça signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir conduire encore à travers tout le pays en se relayant sans discontinuer – la Louisiane n'étant pas exactement tout près de Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud. Le problème, c'était que c'était très exactement le trajet inverse de celui qu'ils avaient fait à l'aller…

— Il était devant moi, finit par marmonner l'aîné au bout d'un moment en coupant le son de la radio. Je l'ai vu comme je te vois. Si Azazel est revenu et qu'on le retrouve pile avec la tête qu'il avait quand il a obligé Maman à passer ce pacte, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Il a dû trouver une parade. Alors, on va voir Bobby et on fouille dans ses bouquins pour trouver laquelle. Pis j'aimerais bien que Castiel ramène ses petites fesses emplumées, lui aussi. Ça fait des heures que je l'appelle.

Sam soupira. Ça allait être une _très_ longue route si Dean restait d'une humeur aussi massacrante. Il préféra changer de sujet.

— Tu penses qu'il allait s'en prendre à Dana ? C'est pour ça que tu rumines ? Parce que tu as dû la laisser en arrière ?

— Mhh, toi aussi tu l'appelles « Dana » ? Elle t'a fait grosse impression, hein ?

— Réponds.

— Je reconnais que suis pas très fier de ça, en effet. Mais constater que l'eau bénite ne lui a rien fait du tout, ça m'a un peu contrarié.

— Comment ça "rien" ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna le cadet.

— Rien, je te dis ! Pas de fumée, pas de brûlure. Même pas une petite grimace indiquant que ça piquait… Complètement immunisé. Et de mon point de vue, c'est pas une très bonne nouvelle !

Sam fronça les sourcils et se mit à fixer le profil buté de son frère. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Dean n'était absolument pas du genre à détaler à la première occasion, même et surtout quand une mauvaise surprise se présentait...

— Attends, tu me fais peur là. Il y a une autre explication basique : si l'eau bénite ne le brûle pas… c'est que ce n'est pas un démon ! Tu y as pensé au moins ?

— Ah non Sammy, celle-là tu ne vas pas me la faire. Pas un démon ? Alors qu'il a exactement la tête de Samuel Campbell, possédé et puis tué par Azazel ? Excuse-moi, ça ne fait même pas deux semaines et je me rappelle encore assez bien à quoi ressemble notre grand-père ! Ce n'est _ni normal ni naturel_ qu'une copie carbone, sans une ride de plus après plus de trente ans, se retrouve en travers de notre chemin… Quoi qu'il se passe, quelqu'un joue avec nous, et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser faire...

Les interrompant dans ce qui menaçait de virer à une énième prise de bec stérile, le téléphone de Dean se mit à sonner en vrombissant sur le tableau de bord. Sam le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe entre ses pieds et l'ouvrit prestement, un léger sourire aux lèvres et pas fâché de cette diversion opportune.

— Ben tiens, justement c'est Bobby, dit-il en le mettant sur haut-parleur… Bobby ! C'est Sam, on était justement en route pour venir te voir…

 _—_ _Dites-voir les garçons, on peut savoir ce que vous avez foutu ces jours-ci ? J'ai reçu pas moins de trois appels me demandant de confirmer vos identités d'agents du FBI. Non seulement, je pense que vous êtes grillés, mais je suis pas loin de penser que moi aussi…_

— Ouais, je crois que tu ferais bien de faire couper toutes les lignes concernées, si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait. On était sur une petite affaire de fantômes à la Nouvelle Orléans, mais il y a eu des complications. Pour la faire courte, Dean pense qu'Azazel a réussi à ressortir de l'Enfer va savoir comment, qu'il est de nouveau après nous, et qu'il filerait un coup de main au FBI pour nous traquer…

 _—_ _Quoi ? Je reconnais que ça expliquerait les coups de fils insistants mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il opère._

— Ouais et attend, les mauvaises nouvelles ne s'arrêtent pas là. Il a toujours la tête de notre grand-père, ce qui est déjà inconcevable puisque ça signifie qu'il aurait dû le ressusciter… Et pardon, mais… depuis quand c'est dans ses cordes ? Et en plus, Dean soutient qu'il n'est plus sensible à l'eau bénite, ce qui nous laisserait peu de marge en termes de détection.

 _—_ _Ah non, pas moyen. Si c'est un démon, il doit y réagir ! Alors de deux choses l'une, ou l'eau n'a pas été bénie, ou c'était pas un démon. Y a pas à tortiller…_

— Je te remercie de confirmer Bobby, mais l'un de nous n'écoute rien...

 _—_ _C'est quoi le nom de ton gars ? Je peux essayer de me renseigner discrètement en attendant,_ proposa le vieux chasseur.

— Je crois que la blonde l'appelait… Spender, Spinner… un nom comme ça, intervint Dean. J'ai pas très bien entendu car j'espionnais derrière une porte fermée…

 _—_ _Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux vous trouver et je vous rappelle._

Sam reposa le téléphone dans le vide-poches. A sa surprise, son frère décélérait graduellement pour prendre une bretelle, au bout de laquelle il alla ranger la voiture dans un parking attenant à un restauroute, alors qu'il était encore tôt.

— Tu veux que je te relève déjà ?

— Je vais nous chercher à manger, faut qu'on prenne des forces. Tu veux quoi ?

— Un truc qui n'encrasse pas mes artères… Avec des _légumes_ et des _fruits_.

— Ha, je vois le genre, s'esclaffa l'aîné. Une salade de chochotte... Très peu pour moi !

— Dean, tu sais que le cholestérol réussira probablement là où tous les démons auront échoué ?…

— Parle pas trop vite, frérot. Si Azazel est de retour et qu'il file un coup de main au FBI en les rendant subitement plus efficaces, l'encrassement de mes artères deviendra très vite le cadet de mes soucis si je meurs et que je retourne en Enfer… Allez radine-toi. Tu vas la choisir toi-même ta salade de gonzesse. Si je me goure dans les ingrédients, je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la Saint-Glinglin !

.

Pendant qu'ils gagnaient à pied l'entrée d'un bâtiment tout en longueur écrasé par un large néon rouge criard, le froissement des ailes invisibles de Castiel les fit se retourner en sursautant, comme il se matérialisait à côté d'eux.

— Ce Saint n'existe pas… les avertit-il toujours imperméable aux expressions locales.

— Ah bon ? se moqua Dean qui aimait le charrier. P'têt que vous l'avez perdu, lui aussi ? C'est si mal rangé le Paradis. Vous avez revérifié ?

— Non. Il n'existe pas. Et ce n'est pas "mal rangé" !

— Oh, vraiment ? Donc vous avez plus _perdu Dieu_ ? Excellente nouvelle… continua-t-il à persifler en s'avançant vers une table libre. Au fait, c'est gentil de passer venir nous voir, Cas… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis quatre heures ?

Castiel regarda les frères avec une circonspection hésitante, passant vainement de l'un à l'autre dans l'espoir de déceler un indice pour comprendre ce qu'il avait encore fait de travers.

— J'ai... apporté un réconfort moral spirituel à Dana qui se posait beaucoup de questions.

— Oh, la pauvre, comme je la comprends… Te rencontrer a dû être une expérience bouleversante.

— Vous voulez dire que je n'aurais pas dû l'occuper pendant tout ce temps afin de vous laisser prendre de l'avance ?

— Holà, non, j'ai pas dit ça. Mais je parie que vous avez fait que prier, hein ?

— Dean, ça va bien maintenant… protesta Sam. Excuse-le Castiel, il était très inquiet de voir que tu ne répondais pas à ses appels.

— Je comprends, répondit l'Ange. Mais non, nous n'avons pas fait que prier. Dana a l'habitude d'échanger sur des questions théologiques avec le prêtre de sa paroisse. Nous avons parlé de la Foi et aussi de vous.

— De nous ? s'inquiéta Sam. A une femme du FBI ? Ça me semble, comment dire… extrêmement risqué…

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle s'interrogeait sur les charges que les autorités font peser sur vous. Je suis intervenu juste à temps. Je crois qu'elle s'apprêtait à contacter d'anciens collègues pour relancer des recherches sur vous deux. J'ai peur que ça ne soit que temporaire. C'est une femme intelligente et fine, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour lui dire du bien de vous, mais je ne sais pas si elle m'a cru.

— "C'est une femme intelligente et fine", cita Dean avec une grimace et un clin d'œil égrillard. Eh bah, ça y est finalement ! Notre Castiel est amoureux ! Oh j'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais ! Tu sais qu'on avait de sérieux doutes à ton sujet ?

.

.

 _Édit du 15 janvier 2018.  
Hello à mes lecteurs ! Je suis en train de regarder la saison 11 d'X-Files et je réalise brusquement dès le 2e épisode, que les Lone Gunmen que j'ai réutilisés dans ce chapitre, sont mort depuis 6 ans à la date où se déroule cette fic !... Vilains canaillous, vous ne me l'aviez pas dit ! Mes souvenirs de leur mort héroïque ayant disparu totalement dans les limbes, nous allons donc convenir, vous et moi que cette histoire est donc, soit légèrement UA, soit qu'elle reprend la ligne narrative des comics où Byers, Frohike et Langly sont "officiellement morts" (mais ne le sont pas vraiment).  
Par avance j'en demande bien pardon aux puristes. **  
**_


	6. Chassé-croisé

**CHASSÉ-CROISÉ**

xXx

 _Washington, deux semaines plus tard_

La petite femme âgée aux cheveux auburn était allongée bien droite dans son lit d'hôpital, les yeux fermés et les bras passés par-dessus le drap tendu. Comme elle était immobile, Mulder avait d'abord supposé qu'elle dormait.

Près d'elle, Scully avait approché une chaise et parlait à voix basse, tenant un livre ouvert. A la raideur de son dos et ses épaules crispées, il devina qu'elle était bouleversée. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une excuse et qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucun infime détail de cette sorte pour le savoir. Comme il entrouvrait doucement la porte vitrée qui conduisait dans la chambre de Mme Scully mère, il comprit que cette dernière écoutait les yeux fermés, quand elle les ouvrit aussitôt et qu'avec un peu de surprise émue, un mince sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Fox !

Même dans l'intimité, Mulder n'aimait guère qu'on fasse usage de son prénom et Margaret Scully était bien la seule à disposer d'une dérogation... Il n'avait pas envie d'expliciter ses réticences et coquetteries à une dame de cet âge qui, de surcroît, lui faisait la grâce de toujours le considérer comme un jeune homme.

— Comme c'est gentil de venir me voir ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Puis se tournant vers sa fille, elle ajouta :

— Pouvez-vous nous laisser un instant, madame ?

L'ex-agent du FBI resta impassiblement bienveillant au-dessus de son col roulé. Retirant sa parka kaki, il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta au bord du lit où elle avait l'air engloutie tant la maladie l'avait émaciée. Dana, la tête baissée, avait reposé son livre sur ses genoux et en lissait la tranche avec trop de concentration. Le visiteur posa sa main sur celle de la malade sur le bord du lit, d'une caresse sans poids.

— Je ne reste pas longtemps, Margaret, je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez. Vous avez fait peur à tout le monde…

— Je vais bien, je vais bien, protesta la vieille dame. Mais ma petite fille me manque. J'espère que quelqu'un l'a prévenue... Melissa [1] est si tête en l'air...

— C'est... ce qui fait partie de son charme, acquiesça-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. Reposez-vous un peu, et moi je vous emprunte votre lectrice. Vous voulez bien ?

La vieille dame hocha la tête et ferma les paupières en murmurant un "au revoir madame" teinté d'une indifférence lasse.

.

Scully sortit précipitamment et s'appuya sur le mur extérieur du couloir menant à la chambre de sa mère, tapotant discrètement ses yeux avec un kleenex froissé. Mulder la trouvait très attendrissante avec le rouge monté aux joues, comme aux temps glorieux de leur rencontre, quand elle pensait qu'elle devait à tout prix l'impressionner par son sang-froid et son professionnalisme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mulder ? attaqua-t-elle aussitôt malgré elle, énervée qu'il ait pu constater sa vulnérabilité.

Il leva les deux mains en l'air et lui adressa un de ses foutus sourires désarmants, assorti d'une œillade de cocker, qui lui donnèrent encore plus envie de pleurer. Elle serra les dents pour se contenir.

— Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il plein d'une sollicitude qui lui mettait les nerfs à vifs pour de mauvaises raisons.

— Bien sûr, ce n'est pas nouveau. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

— Hum. J'étais en ville aujourd'hui. Un rendez-vous professionnel – mais la personne que je devais voir a eu un empêchement. On a décalé dans en fin d'après-midi. Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être, je pourrais passer te voir et on m'a dit que tu étais là pendant ta pause… C'était plutôt... un jour sans, n'est-ce pas ?

La chirurgienne soupira sans répondre car c'était évident. Mulder sourit encore et demanda presque timidement en l'assortissant d'une petite grimace d'incertitude, l'œil gauche à moitié fermé :

— Est-ce que tu veux que ça devienne un jour avec... moi pour le déjeuner ?

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux qui se brisa dans un léger sanglot.

— Je n'ai vraiment pas faim, tu sais.

.

Dans un petit café au bas de la rue, elle chipotait sa salade et son smoothie. D'abord réticente à toute conversation, elle lui avait pourtant poliment demandé de ses propres nouvelles et s'il revenait directement de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il l'avait rassurée avec une blague sur l'état de son ouïe, en la faisant tout répéter deux fois. Un bref instant, elle avait eu une vision de lui avec vingt ans de plus et un sonotone.

— Tu ne manges pas non plus ? observa-t-elle en le voyant picorer dans un sachet de graines.

— Non, tout à l'heure.

— Tu t'es mis au régime ?... Nouvelle copine en vue, peut-être ?

— Ha ha. Non, aucune ne fait les yeux doux au pauvre Spooky [2].

— Alors ce fameux rendez-vous, pour lequel tu t'es habillé correctement – et enfin rasé ! – n'est donc pas un speed dating, voilà qui m'étonne...

Les yeux clairs et le sourire de Mulder reflétèrent son amusement flatté, tandis qu'il se gorgeait sans vergogne de son visage et de sa blondeur, à laquelle il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire. Scully autrement qu'en rousse, ce n'était pas possible. D'un ton pince-sans-rire, il commenta, le menton dans la main :

— Je ne suis pas sûr que _Skinner_ rentre réellement dans cette catégorie, même s'il était effectivement très speed ce matin…

Il retrouva d'un coup l'inimitable plissement inquiet de ses sourcils délicieusement suspicieux tandis qu'elle demanda avec une expression à la fois sévère, catastrophée, et largement réprobatrice :

— Tu retravailles pour le FBI ?!

— Pas tout à fait, répondit-il évasivement mais l'air bien trop content de lui.

Elle n'aimait pas quand il prenait ce petit air, et fit la moue en pointant sa fourchette accusatrice sur lui, l'agitant en petits cercles concentriques hypnotiques.

— _Je sais très bien_ ce que tu es en train de faire.

— Essayer pitoyablement d'offrir une diversion à tes soucis pendant une petite heure ?

— Hum. Oui, ça aussi… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as un truc à me demander mais tu n'oses pas de peur que je t'envoie encore balader. Alors tu noies le poisson en étant tout… mielleux.

— _Mielleux_ ? répéta-t-il faussement offusqué. Je le reconnais, j'ai un truc à te demander. Mais c'est... purement professionnel, rassure-toi. J'ai besoin de ton avis de médecin sur quelque chose.

— Comme c'est original… Quelque chose qui te concerne ?

— Non non, toujours pas, mais je note que tu serais plutôt partante pour rejouer au docteur avec moi… (Elle lui lança une prunelle impatientée, pas du tout amusée). Bon, pour faire court, je veux savoir quelles chances statistiques on a de découvrir un inconnu présentant les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que soi, et qu'il ne soit pas de la famille... Et même dans ce cas, combien de gens ressemblent trait pour trait à un parent ?...

— Tu ne peux pas me donner plus d'éléments que ça ? C'est quoi cette affaire ?

— Je ne suis pas autorisé à t'en parler si tu n'es pas officiellement avec moi dessus… Tu es avec moi ?

Question insidieuse où elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire un sous-entendu bien peu subtil mais formulé avec une touche d'espoir et une incertitude qui la touchait malgré tout. Cela lui ressemblait si peu d'agir ainsi.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de reposer ses couverts et de s'essuyer la bouche délicatement avec sa serviette en papier pour gagner un peu de temps car elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. En vérité, elle avait toujours pensé que toute cette période de sa vie, le FBI, c'était terminé, et que la meilleure chose à faire, c'était de tourner la page et de mettre son énergie ailleurs et d'essayer d'aller de l'avant.

Après des mois de silence total, Mulder semblait vouloir lui reparler. Peut-être avait-il avancé sur ses problèmes ? Mais elle, se sentait-elle prête ? A dire vrai, non. Elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de se jeter corps et âme dans son ancien métier, en s'occupant des vivants qu'on pouvait encore sauver, pour oublier les morts et les absents qui laissaient une plaie béante dans son cœur.

— OK, oublie ce que je viens de dire, se ravisa-t-il. Je sais bien que tu es préoccupée par des choses plus importantes et pour lesquelles tu dois être présente. Ma question génétique est de pure forme. Je sais déjà ce que mon intuition me souffle. Bien qu'il soit rare qu'un enfant soit le portrait craché de ses parents, les probabilités de trouver un sosie qui n'appartienne pas à sa famille semblent encore moins élevées...

Le trouble l'envahit soudain malgré elle. Les questions génétiques étaient depuis toujours au cœur de leur histoire personnelle... Et si la raison pour laquelle il essayait si maladroitement de revenir vers elle, était... qu'il savait quelque chose sur leur fils ? Ne serait-ce pas la seule et unique raison qui aurait pu le pousser à… se comporter si bizarrement ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Tu t'interroges sur... William ? Enfin je veux dire, pas ton père, le… nôtre ?

— Pas du tout. Enfin... je pense à lui de temps à autre, évidemment, admit-il en voyant que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées de travers, mais là ça n'a rien à voir… Enfin, j'espère. Il est encore temps pour toi de m'avouer si Skinner était bien le vrai père de William, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil [3].

— Skinner ? s'étonna-t-elle, un peu perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que tu fasses ?

— Tu étais là quand Winchester vous a menacés en l'appelant "Azazel", non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

Elle afficha un air coupable.

— En fait, je n'y ai pas vraiment repensé. Entre deux, leur ami étrange s'est retrouvé je ne sais comment avec moi dans l'avion, et puis ma mère a fait cette rechute… J'ai mis ça de côté parce que c'était… (elle soupira) pardon pour ma franchise mais… c'était plus mon problème. Azazel est un démon biblique, c'est le Bouc-Émissaire, celui qu'on chargé des péchés des hommes. Les chrétiens pensent qu'il est l'équivalent de Satan qui a tenté Jésus dans le désert.

— Mhh, ça ne me dit pas quel est le rapport avec notre bon vieux Skinner. Mais il y a quelqu'un que je vais pouvoir peut-être pouvoir interroger. Je vais essayer de le rencontrer à Chicago dans une de ces conventions de fans si j'attrape mon vol… Je ne te propose pas de venir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, répondit-elle en gardant les yeux baissés. Mais peut-être que je peux faire autre chose ?

Il la considéra en souriant alors qu'elle relevait les yeux. Elle avait ce regard si particulier, impassible, innocent et distant. Elle essaya de garder un ton nonchalant, bien sûr pour déclarer tout d'un coup :

— Le plus jeune des frères m'a écrit.

Les yeux de Mulder se mirent à briller mais leur éclat s'adoucit vite avec beaucoup de tendresse, quand il s'accouda à la table et se pencha pour chuchoter comme en confidence :

— _Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far? Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?_ [4]

— Veux-tu bien arrêter ce jeu ? Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, tu es infernal.

— Ok. Alors pourquoi m'informes-tu de cela ? Que proposes-tu ?

— Cela ressemblait à un acte manqué, mais je ne peux pas en entre sûre car je sais qu'il avait des questions après notre dissection des bestioles quand tu étais dans les vapes. Évidemment, il a pris des précautions pour que ce soit difficile de le retrouver… Et il a utilisé un faux nom, mais… je crois que c'est lui...

— Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de demander ce qu'il te voulait vraiment ou ça ne me regarde carrément pas ?

— Et bien ça dépend si c'est relié à l'affaire dont "tu n'es pas autorisé à me parler" et si cette affaire a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé à la Nouvelle-Orléans…

— Tu voudrais faire quoi ? Lui faire du charme pour le faire parler ? la taquina-t-il encore.

— Non, mais si tu veux des réponses qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir fournir, leur demander ne coûte peut-être rien ?… Je n'ai pas un diplôme de profilage mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que mon âge me rapproche de leur mère et qu'elle leur a sans doute manqué…

Mulder la considéra en plissant les yeux puis esquissa une petite moue avant de secouer la tête. Il se leva de table et dans le mouvement qu'il fit, effleura le front de son ex-partenaire pour lui dire au-revoir. Elle en resta surprise et un peu gênée, et par-dessus le marché honteuse de ressentir cela.

— Je sais que tu pourrais te défendre mais je préfère que tu ne prennes aucun risque, maintenant que… nous n'avons plus les moyens du FBI. Je dois filer à mon rendez-vous et après j'ai un avion. Prends soin de toi et de ta mère.

Elle le regarda partir, abasourdie, bouillonnant d'une fureur inattendue. Comment pouvait-il se comporter comme ça avec elle ? Après tout ce temps ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Est-ce qu'il avait oublié le nombre de fois où c'était _elle_ qui devait le protéger et lui sauver la vie ? Et il lui faisait le coup du « reste dans la voiture c'est trop dangereux ? ».

.

* * *

sSs

 _New Orleans, le lendemain soir_

Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Sam, assis à une table près de la fenêtre de leur motel, dévia le regard de son écran d'ordinateur et effaça la buée d'une main pour jeter un coup d'œil vérificatif quand il entendit le bruit du capot de l'Impala claquer. Il aperçut son frère lui faire vigoureusement signe de se bouger car ils allaient se mettre en route. Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois le mail qu'il venait d'envoyer, puis coupa sa connexion et ferma son portable afin d'aller le rejoindre.

De la fumée blanchâtre s'échappait de sa bouche. Lui qui pensait faire monter un peu le mercure en retournant dans le Sud, c'était raté !… La petite flambée de tout à l'heure serait la bienvenue. Car ce soir, ce serait comme un retour aux sources : un bon vieux "salt n'burn" dans l'un des cimetières St Louis de la Nouvelle Orléans qui en comptait trois.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière grinçante pour se glisser dans le véhicule, Dean démarra le moteur qui fit entendre son ronronnement rassurant et manœuvra pour sortir du parking. Sam éprouvait tout de même un léger frisson d'excitation à l'idée de se retrouver dans cette ville moins d'un mois plus tard, et où ils étaient parvenus à échapper au FBI de justesse… Revenir, c'était de la folie... Le cadet des Winchester ne pouvait pas considérer que c'était un vrai mauvais souvenir, mais cette affaire n'était pas terminée ni éclaircie, et c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient de retour après quelques petites missions assez ordinaires : un polymorphe-tueur mais cinéphile, un urticaire galopant refourgué par des fantômes, une sorcière adoratrice du démon Samhain... A priori rien qui se rapporte à Azazel ou à de nouveaux sceaux levés par Lilith pour déclencher le retour de Lucifer...

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient planifié un nouveau repérage auprès de la maison LaLaurie. Ne sachant pas s'ils étaient encore surveillés par les autorités, ils avaient pris leurs précautions, en sortant déguisés... en rabbins.

— Et si on se faisait pincer ? Je ne parle pas un mot, avait protesté Dean. Je ne connais que l'exorcisme en latin. Mieux vaut des prêtres catholiques. Ou déguisés en Elvis ? Ça marche partout ça.

— Arrête, on a essayé plusieurs fois, mais avec un col blanc et ta chemise noire sans manches, t'as juste l'air d'un Chippendale… s'était amusé le cadet. Et je suis pas sûr que tu connaisses tellement plus les chansons d'Elvis si on t'en demandait une...

L'aîné lui avait décoché une œillade amusée face au compliment empaqueté dans une critique justifiée, et répondu simplement avec un air boudeur assorti du déhanchement caractéristique du chanteur :

— _That's all right, mama !_ [5]

Vêtus de longs manteaux sombres, fausses barbes, perruques et kippas, ils n'avaient pas attiré l'attention sur eux plus de trois secondes. Refusant de trop pousser leur chance, ils n'étaient restés que le temps d'avoir l'air de consulter un plan de ville, mais bien suffisamment pour que le "spectromètre" se mette à grésiller joyeusement alors qu'ils étaient sur le trottoir... Il restait bien des fantômes dans la maison malgré le premier déblayage du mois dernier, et ils promettaient d'être coriaces.

Pendant le trajet vers le cimetière Saint Louis de la vieille ville, histoire de penser à autre chose qu'à leur dernière conversation où Dean avait avoué qu'il se rappelait d'absolument tout ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était en Enfer, Sam avait résumé pour son frère les recherches qu'il continuait à faire car quelque chose le tracassait. Pourquoi Delphine LaLaurie aurait-elle continué à hanter l'endroit, si elle n'y avait pas connu de mort violente et même pas dans cette ville ?

— Bah, tu t'en fais trop ! avait décrété Dean en garant l'Impala à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Il faut procéder par étapes. D'abord, on crame ses os. S'il y a toujours une activité ectoplasmique après, ça peut vouloir dire soit qu'un objet lui appartenant est toujours dans la maison… soit que c'était pas elle…

— Justement, je commençais à creuser cette piste, opinait Sam en refermant la portière avec un bruit mat. S'il n'y a qu'un seul esprit derrière tout ça, il faut qu'il soit vraiment très puissant, donc vraiment ancien, et qu'il ait réussi à voler en grande partie l'énergie des autres. La façon dont les insectes étaient perturbés…

— Qui te dit que c'était ce fantôme qui agissait sur les insectes ?

— Je voulais vérifier ce détail mais je n'ai pas eu le temps… répondit-il avec une pointe de regret.

.

Le cimetière n'était pas bien grand, et enclavé entre un périphérique et une petite ruelle miteuse aux maisons de bois basses et aux grands trottoirs dallés de béton. Il était partiellement ceint d'un mur de briques rouges à mi-hauteur qu'il leur serait facile d'escalader. Plus loin vers Bienville Street, il y avait carrément du simple grillage. Pénétrer à l'intérieur ne serait pas difficile et le très faible et rare éclairage public servait plutôt leurs affaires. Sam sortit la caisse à outils et deux jeux de torches.

— Pas besoin de pelles, tu vois.

— Non mais c'est pas normal, des cimetières comme ça, commenta Dean. Ça me fait penser à celui du Père-Lachaise… Tiens, file-moi le coupe-boulon, on va passer par le grillage...

— Allons, **un** voyage à l'étranger de toute ta vie et tu vas nous le recaser dans chaque conversation ? commenta Sam en clignant de l'œil pendant qu'il faisait le guet.

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir ? Tu me cherches ?

— Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste de bonne humeur.

— Permets-moi de m'inquiéter ! Quand t'es de bonne humeur, c'est que tu t'apprêtes à faire une connerie ! C'est quoi cette fois ? Et t'as plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il n'y ait pas les lettres R, U, B ou Y dans ta réponse…

— C'est pas le cas. Mais je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas en savoir plus sur Azazel en questionnant habilement... Dana. Elle avait l'air de le connaître et de ne pas s'en méfier. Je suis partagé à ce sujet.

— _Habilement,_ hein ? C'est non ! T'as tout déballé comme une innocente à son pote quand vous étiez à l'hôpital, merci bien ! Hottie Blondie et lui ne sont pas les mêmes débiles moyens qu'on se farcit d'habitude… Je te connais mon Sammy. Elle va t'embobiner en te laissant croire qu'elle te trouve grand, beau et fort, et qu'elle ne veut que ton bien. Et en un rien de temps, tu te retrouveras avec un joli pyjama orange…

— Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Tu crois que j'ai quel âge au juste ?

.

* * *

xXx

Assise juste quelques mètres plus loin, dans un van gris à l'enseigne d'une compagnie d'électricité, la brève et replète silhouette de Melvin Frohike, un casque vissé sur sa tête brune dégarnie, toussa en recrachant sa gorgée de café. Dans l'écran de visioconférence, son ami John Byers, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, interrompit ce qu'il était en train de dire en levant un sourcil pour poser une question implicite.

— Ringo, fit Frohike en tapant la manche de son comparse resté à côté de lui dans la camionnette. Il a dit "Dana". Tu l'as entendu aussi ? Ils ont l'intention de la retrouver ?

Le dernier des Lone Gunmen à la longue chevelure blonde opina d'un air distrait, sa face plate également rivée sur les écrans de contrôle qui leur permettaient de suivre les deux Winchester en train d'attaquer le grillage de quelques coups de cisaille.

— Shh ! intima-t-il. Je les entends plus...

Il réajusta le volume d'un bouton sur sa table de commandes, tandis que depuis l'hôtel où il était resté Byers se pencha en avant pour continuer sa conversation.

— A priori, moi j'ai surtout entendu que si on n'a pas pu les pincer avant, c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aux États-Unis… [6] Qu'est-ce qu'ils font maintenant ?

— Ils sont entrés dans le cimetière… chuchota inutilement Richard Langly.

— Mhh. Qu'est-ce que deux tueurs en série fabriquent dans un cimetière ? Les gens sont déjà morts dans ce genre d'endroit, non ?

— Peut-être un rendez-vous louche pour obtenir des infos ? suggéra le plus âgé du trio de conspirationnistes.

— Écoutez, ils préparent un mauvais coup c'est sûr, mais s'ils ont quoi que ce soit à voir avec les bouquins qui sont écrits sur eux, je crois qu'ils s'apprêtent à profaner une tombe, lâcha Langly en soupirant.

— Complètement chtarbés, ces mecs, marmonna Frohike. Une tombe créole ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'y avait plus de « trésor de la pyramide » à aller piller ? Pff… Et au sujet de Dana ? Il faut prévenir Mulder ou pas ?

Sans ciller, Byers croisa ses longs doigts manucurés sous sa courte barbiche soignée, répondant de son habituelle voix posée :

— C'est déjà fait, déclara-t-il. Langly, c'est toi qui connais le mieux les bouquins de leur fan. T'es prêt à sortir jouer ton rôle au cas où ?

— S'il le faut, répondit lugubrement le jeune homme blond en lissant une chemise en flanelle de ses mains moites.

.

(à suivre)

.

.

* * *

[1] Melissa Scully était la sœur de Dana. Elle est morte des années auparavant, confondue par erreur avec sa sœur et exécutée à sa place par... des gros méchants.

[2] Très vieux surnom de Mulder quand il démarrait aux Affaires Non-Classées du FBI.

[3] A l'intérieur de la série, il existe une courte intrigue où les héros ont vu naître un film inspiré de leur vie. Dans ce film, l'agent Scully (jouée par la propre femme de David Duchovny) était amoureuse de Walter Skinner. Bien plus tard, lorsque le bébé de Dana nait, Mulder plaisante en voyant la tête chauve de l'enfant et lui trouvant une ressemblance surprenante avec leur chef.

[4] Comédie musicale _Grease_ , titre : _Tell me more._

[5] Titre de l'une des premières chansons enregistrées par Elvis Presley (1954)

[6] Voir mon gros one-shot parallèle "The French misstep"


	7. Morts ou vifs

_Note de l'auteur : Merci à Melian pour m'avoir suggéré une autre réaction pour Mulder qui ne peut pas être habitué à voir revenir les morts comme si de rien n'était... :-))  
_

 _._

* * *

 **MORTS OU VIFS**

sSs

 _New Orleans, Cimetière Saint Louis n°1_

Le portable de Sam géolocalisant précisément leur position, ce dernier fut bientôt en mesure de lui indiquer une très modeste crypte que Dean éclaira à la lampe torche en fronçant les sourcils. C'était si petit qu'il doutait sérieusement qu'un cercueil entier puisse tenir à l'intérieur. Pourtant une plaque assez défraîchie, gravée en lettres cursives indiquait en français :

 _Madame Delphine Lalaurie, née Marie Delphine Maccarthy, décédée à Paris le 7 décembre 1842, à l'âge de 66 ans._

A côté de lui, son frère résuma à mi-voix ses propres inquiétudes tout en y apportant une plausible explication. C'était ça d'avoir fait des études…

— Un cercueil ne tiendrait pas là-dedans. Tu crois qu'ils ne l'ont pas rapatriée ici tout de suite ? Ou dans un... euh… réceptacle plus petit qu'ils ont réenterré ici ?

Dean hocha lentement une seule fois la tête de côté. En fait, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Un instant, il avait même eu peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple plaque commémorative et qu'il n'y ait rien de plus qu'une simple « tombe symbolique ». Malgré sa triste réputation d'esclavagiste tortionnaire, justifiée par les perquisitions de l'époque, cette « bonne » Delphine était la cousine du Maire de la ville et Sam lui avait raconté qu'elle avait passé son temps à épouser des types pleins aux as… D'une certaine façon, dans l'esprit tordu de ce siècle, c'était une « notable » et un genre de célébrité. Peut-être que l'office du Tourisme estimait bon pour les affaires qu'il y ait une tombe, quitte à en monter une de toutes pièces ?

— C'est _exactement_ ce que j'étais en train de me dire… mentit-il éhontément.

Agenouillé près de la petite construction, la lampe torche entre les dents, Sam essayait de voir à tâtons si une partie de cette stèle n'aurait pas été amovible. Dean fit bientôt la même chose de l'autre côté et ne tarda pas à trouver sur l'arrière, un panneau de pierre plus friable dont il attaqua l'un des coins déjà abîmé à l'aide du pied de biche. Le son dur du métal sur la pierre résonna avec fracas ce qui le fit s'arrêter instantanément avec un regard d'excuse.

— Ça sonne creux ! lança Sam réjoui. Bonne piste. Mais enveloppe le bout avec ça, sinon on va rameuter tout le quartier…

Son cadet lui tendit un chiffon qu'il avait dans la trousse à outils et pendant qu'il fourrageait dedans une minute, Dean lui demanda entre deux coups dont le _clang_ abrupt était à peine étouffé :

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

— Faudrait un truc pour fragiliser cette vieille pierre parce que l'angle d'attaque n'est pas terrible ici tout en bas et tu vas y passer une plombe… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire une micro-explosion ?

Au loin, des aboiements de chiens hurlant à la mort, très certainement à cause d'eux, vinrent leur offrir une aide inattendue pour masquer leur intervention, car Dean tapait en cadence, et entre deux, poussait les débris de pierre. Il s'arrêta un moment avant de s'aplatir par terre en approchant sa lampe de poche.

— Il y a bien un truc rectangulaire, une sorte de boîte, confirma-t-il en scrutant par le trou qu'il avait réussi à élargir.

— Fais voir ?

Sam s'était approché et inspectait à son tour l'arrière de la stèle. Il tendit la main pour avoir le pied de biche et il engagea la partie crochue dans le trou et se mit à tirer vers lui au lieu d'essayer de défoncer la pierre. Dean était bien entendu assez soupçonneux sur le procédé mais quand il vit le sourire de triomphe de son frangin, il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

— Oui ! faisait-il en lui adressant un éblouissant sourire. Ça coulisse en fait !

Le plus jeune retira la portion de pierre plate qui s'encastrait en réalité dans deux rainures et sans perdre de temps, pendant qu'il faisait ça, Dean tendit les mains en avant dans l'ouverture pour attraper un petit coffre en bois.

— Aïe ! fit-il en les retirant instinctivement. Y a un truc qui m'a piqué… expliqua-t-il en levant la main où une épine noire était restée enfichée.

Il fit mine de la retirer et de porter la blessure à sa bouche pour sucer le sang mais son frère l'arrêta.

— Surtout pas ! Regarde ces symboles vaudous ! Attends, attends… Merde… Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? dit-il pour lui-même en fouillant les poches de sa canadienne.

Il sortit une petite fiole ronde qu'il déboucha aussitôt.

— File-moi ta main, vite…

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

— C'est de l'huile sainte, je vais l'enflammer pour purifier ta main car je suis presque sûr que c'est un dispositif de sécurité placé ici contre les pilleurs…

— Eh bah, vas-y mets en une bonne dose, car cette main-là, mon vieux, c'est pas la plus innocen…

— La ferme, Dean, c'est pas drôle. Regarde ta paume… ça gagne vite !

Force était de constater que le frérot ne s'alarmait pas pour rien. De vilaines nervures noires recoupant sans doute son réseau veineux commençaient à apparaître et à s'étendre graduellement pendant que la peau prenait une teinte violacée assez inquiétante. Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, Sam versa l'huile sur la main tendue et alluma son Zippo qu'il avait préparé.

— Ah ouais quand même… Mais… t'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Dean. A la base, j'avais pas prévu de finir au barbecue…

— J'ai trouvé ça dans le journal de papa… et pour être très honnête, c'est du jamais testé, mais faut pas traîner. Si ça gagne ton bras…

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. L'expression franche de l'aîné, inquiet de voir son poignet noircir, signifiait très clairement « on s'en fout, fais-le ». Sam venait de découper petit morceau de sa chemise pour l'enflammer et l'approcha de la main de son frère. Dean siffla et serra les dents mais tint bon car de toute évidence l'opération fonctionnait plutôt bien, même si ça faisait un mal de chien. Encaisser la douleur, il avait fait ça bien plus longtemps en Enfer.

Quand toutes les veinures noires furent chauffées à blanc et comme désagrégées, Sam éteignit tout et accepta le regard de reconnaissance de son frère en recommençant à respirer largement. Il n'était pas sûr que ce truc leur resserve jamais un jour, mais c'était efficace[1]. Ça tombait plutôt bien qu'il vienne de le relire récemment car il avait totalement oublié.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour cette boîte finalement, on essaie de l'ouvrir ? s'enquit Dean en faisant jouer des doigts en faisant la grimace.

— Si tout le coffret est piégé, ça pourrait être dangereux. Imagine qu'elle se mette à cracher plusieurs de ces épines. On n' aurait pas assez d'huile... Non pas le temps de finasser. On la crame sans l'ouvrir, tant pis.

— J'adore ce plan ! répliqua Dean en approuvant vigoureusement du chef.

— Hein, un peu que tu l'aimes… fit le cadet en arrosant la boîte d'essence avec sa recharge à briquet. Mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. On va le faire à distance et à couvert. Je connais un peu la bourgeoise et elle était vicieuse…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Juste mettre la stèle, ici présente, entre la boîte qui flambe et nous…

Sam le tira par la manche et s'accroupit derrière le petit monument avant de balancer des petits morceaux de papiers enflammés lestés par des cailloux. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, un _whoosh_ chuintant se fit entendre très vite suivi d'un crépitement timide. Le bois était certes vieux, mais la cassette posée à même le sol humide ne s'enflammait pas aussi vite que prévu... Une longue plainte glaçante résonna soudain dans l'air. Un souffle de vent assez violent se leva.

— C'est toi Sammy qui a fait ça ? interrogea Dean en plissant les paupières pour mieux voir.

— Non Scooby-Doo, c'est pas moi, mais plutôt celui-là ! dit-il en désignant une courte petite silhouette endimanchée au visage effrayant qui venait d'apparaître à côté de la boîte.

Elle s'effaça aussitôt pour réapparaître juste derrière Sam brandissant haut un poignard assez large, maculé de rouille. Dean prit appui et leva la jambe, il tapa dans le poignet solide du spectre qui gronda en tournant son visage atroce vers lui. Sa ligne de défense sournoise consista vite à disparaître et réapparaître juste derrière eux pour essayer de les poignarder. Jamais il ne leur offrait de prise et il tentait systématiquement de les avoir dans le dos.

— Occupe-le pendant que j'accélère le bûcher… ordonna Dean.

— Compris !

Dean s'approcha de la petite caisse qui crachotait en dégageant une épaisse fumée noire. Il sortit sa propre recharge d'essence et laissa tomber son briquet allumé dessus d'un geste théâtral. Et pendant qu'il contemplait le spectacle fascinant des flammes, il vit arriver au-devant d'eux, de l'autre côté du rideau de chaleur dégagé par les flammes plus hautes, un autre gars blond inconnu, en jean et blouson bombers, tout mince avec une casquette et une queue de cheval.

— Tirez-vous de là tout de suite ! ordonna Dean avec un regard terrible et de grands gestes.

— La police arrive, les gars ! déclara l'inopiné maigrichon. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber et de partir tout de suite.

— Cassez-vous je vous dis, avant d'être blessé ! réitéra Dean.

— Blessé par quoi ?

Une courte silhouette spectrale apparut juste devant lui, leva son vieux poignard rubigineux et avec une grimace mauvaise l'enfonça dans le ventre de l'intrus jusqu'à la garde. Il s'effondra avec un hoquet surpris. Sam se précipita vers l'homme à terre tandis que Dean attrapait le pied de biche dans l'intention manifeste de défoncer le coffret.

Plus loin dans la rue, le son d'un freinage sportif et de la gomme arrachée signala l'arrivée d'une voiture. Des bruits de pas et de voix commençaient à se faire entendre de l'autre côté du grillage.

— Il faut comprimer votre blessure, vous m'entendez ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, la police va vous emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital… Mettez vos mains là et comprimez… insista Sam.

Le jeune homme au sol, grimaçant de douleur ou de peur, luttait pour rester conscient.

— Alors vous êtes de vrais chasseurs finalement ? dit-il à mi-voix d'un ton incrédule.

— Sam, le coupa Dean. Faut qu'on parte, tout de suite !

Avec un regard navré pour le malchanceux, le plus jeune des Winchester se releva et courut à la suite de son aîné sur ses longues jambes élastiques à l'intérieur des allées du cimetière sur quelques mètres. Puis, les deux frères coupèrent à quatre-vingt-dix degrés à travers les cryptes et se firent la courte échelle pour escalader le mur. La voiture était à quelques pas de là et ils s'y engouffrèrent avant de démarrer tous feux éteints.

.

* * *

xXx

 _Chicago, la même nuit de novembre, au Comic Con_

Mulder avait regardé avec un rien de désespoir la file d'attente invraisemblable des gens déguisés qui attendaient l'ouverture du Comic Con. Des nuées de participants jeunes ou moins jeunes, le sourire extatique aux lèvres, se regroupaient et bavardaient avec animation en admirant leurs costumes. Par force, il se sentait vraiment étranger au phénomène et regrettait vraiment d'être venu là tout seul. Mais avec les Lone Gunmen en train de pister les Winchester, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Juste au cas où, il consulta son téléphone et y lut un texto laconique de Byers qui disait seulement : _« Ils sont de retour à Nola. Sur écoute. L'un d'eux parle de Scully au grand dam de Melvin ». L'ancien_ agent du FBI rempocha son téléphone en souriant. Frohike faisait un ange gardien parfait.

.

En parlant d'ange gardien, une belle fille aux longs cheveux bruns détachés entra dans son champ de vision parce qu'elle portait, entre autres choses, une paire de fausses ailes dans le dos. Elle avait aussi un pantalon noir très moulant, un blouson de cuir sur un tee-shirt gris à tête de mort. En le frôlant, elle dérida son visage grave aux yeux très sombres quand elle lui adressa un sourire en coin. Son air indéfinissable lui rappelait la victime d'une ancienne enquête à Los Angeles qui datait bien de quinze ans. Kristen, la femme désespérée qui voulait devenir vampire… C'était l'ombre dans son regard qui la rendait attirante. L'ombre et une sorte de grâce distante et désabusée semblant chuchoter insidieusement quelque chose de prometteur qui ressemblait à « pas maintenant, mais bientôt ». Il ne savait pas qu'il avait exactement le même air désenchanté qu'elle, aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, alors qu'il relevait les yeux un peu machinalement, par-dessus son épaule emplumée une vision l'arrêta instantanément en le clouant sur place, oblitérant instantanément toute autre considération. Là, à quelques mètres de lui se dressait la silhouette maussade de _quelqu'un_ qu'il croyait mort depuis au moins douze ans : l'insondable … M. X ! Cette présence improbable dont tout le portait à douter, chassa aussitôt toute décontraction de son organisme. En état d'alerte, il oublia la fille canon quand il croisa le regard dur et méprisant du grand homme noir qui avait été son informateur réticent et peu fiable après la mort de Gorge Profonde.

Toujours à la lisière de l'ami et de l'ennemi, l'ambigu X se livrait si peu que Mulder n'avait jamais su ce qui guidait ses choix, ni pourquoi il décidait de l'aider ou pas. Cet homme aux loyautés partagées avait tué impunément des gens pour le seul motif d'empêcher Mulder de leur parler et d'accéder à certaines informations cruciales. Une énigme totale. Et c'était très désagréable à dire pour un profiler de son acabit.

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse et malgré les années, X était encore vêtu d'un long pardessus noir, assez similaire aux costumes dans lesquels il l'avait toujours vu, et qui hurlaient toujours « FBI » à qui avait des yeux pour voir. Ses cheveux crépus n'étaient pas plus blancs mais ses traits au teint le plus sombre étaient vraiment incroyablement plus durs que dans son souvenir. Un tour de force…

Mulder n'était pas un sanguin. Intuitif et cérébral, il se faisait fort de rester cool face aux nombreux cas que sa carrière avait jeté en travers de sa route. Mais là, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Une colère froide venait de s'emparer de lui et pour la première fois il se prit à considérer avec recul que Scully avait peut-être raison : son nouveau traitement semblait désinhiber la plupart des émotions pénibles auxquelles il avait dû serrer la bride, depuis le traumatisme foncier de son enfance : l'abduction de sa sœur Samantha. Sa dernière séance de psy l'avait conduit à reconnaître qu'il n'avait fait qu'enterrer tout ça et penser qu'il en triomphait de la sorte. Mais rien n'était réglé. Loin de là.

X était debout. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'un spectre… Ce séide de l'Homme à la Cigarette l'avait simplement mystifié… A l'époque, il avait _cru_ à sa mort. Cru au message qu'il lui avait mélodramatiquement laissé en lettres de sang. Tout était-il donc toujours faux et mensonger ? Il pencha la tête avec un rictus presque sauvage, oubliant une seconde à cause du choc, le credo qu'il avait fait sien des années et des années auparavant, en rejoignant le service des Affaires Non-Classées : _la vérité est ailleurs._ Oubliant qu'avec l'Homme à la Cigarette, dont il était à la fois le pion et le pantin, X n'avait peut-être pas eu d'autre choix que simuler sa mort comme seule solution de survie.

Un homme beaucoup plus petit venait de le rejoindre. Caucasien, large comme un tonneau, châtain clair et barbu, il l'air totalement revêche et épuisé. Ils faisaient bien la paire tous les deux. Bien qu'ils soient loin et se parlassent à mi-voix, leurs postures suintaient le désaccord. Fox qui faisait un effort pour observer au lieu de courir vers eux et le sommer de s'expliquer, surprit leur regard insistant et relativement malveillant sur la fille brune. La part la plus chevaleresque de lui (elle existait finalement) avait envie de s'interposer pour la défendre : deux vieux types louches et armés contre une jeune femme ? Mais la part analytique qui ne dormait que rarement lui soufflait que la beauté était peut-être une criminelle d'un autre genre. Une hackeuse ? Dieu savait que le FBI tenait à ses putains de secrets nauséabonds…

Semblant prendre enfin conscience qu'il était épié, X se retourna vivement et lui adressa un regard furibond qui n'impressionna pas Mulder. Il pouvait bien fulminer de devoir reconnaître qu'il avait encore menti ! Il se sépara de son petit acolyte qui le considérait d'un drôle de regard curieux tandis que Mulder y vit un signal. D'eux-mêmes ses pieds se mirent en mouvement et il fendit la foule pour se diriger doit vers la grande silhouette de l'ancien informateur en fendant la foule. Ce dernier restait là, comme stoïque et drapé dans son plus profond mépris.

— Espèce de fils de pute ! déclara Fox sans autre forme de politesse. Vous n'étiez pas mort ? Toutes ces années, vous vous étiez _planqué_ ?

— Que voulez-vous ? rocailla la voix de son vis-à-vis d'un ton brusque.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Est-ce que vous me suiviez ?… rétorqua Mulder tendu et méfiant.

— Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous et de vos obsessions ordinaires, agent Mulder. Ce que je fais ici ne vous regarde pas. Et pour votre gouverne, je vous déconseille fortement de dire à quiconque que vous m'avez vu, c'est clair ?

— Vous me menacez ?

X afficha pour la première fois ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, c'était passablement _effrayant_.

— Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Dégagez d'ici et… si vous tenez à la vie, restez loin de cette fille.

— Elle est suspecte ? Dans quoi trempe-t-elle ?

— Vous n'avez pas idée. Mon collègue et moi on s'en occupe. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Vous cherchiez quoi ?

— Un écrivain. Edlund.

— Parfait, c'est au fond et à l'autre bout, ça me va.

X lui tourna le dos sans autre forme de procès probablement pour aller rejoindre son collègue.

Sous les spots crus qui lui faisaient cligner des yeux, Mulder le suivit longtemps des yeux, à peu près certain que c'était important… Il partit à reculons pendant quelques pas pour essayer de voir où il allait, puis se dit qu'il devrait lâcher prise. Tout ça c'était du passé. Il n'était pas venu pour chasser de vieux fantômes et puisqu'il était seul, il fallait qu'il se concentre juste sur ce qu'il était venu faire. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Scully de faire profil bas et se comporter comme une tête brûlée…

Avec un effort de volonté, il inspira profondément et parcourut la signalétique des yeux pour essayer de trouver où se passaient les signatures et autographes. Il suffisait de suivre le flot, il emboîta le pas des autres participants qui ouvraient la voie en riant.

Les rouages de son esprit étaient ainsi faits : l'idée le frappa deux minutes plus tard avec force lorsqu'elle se présenta à lui dans toute sa glorieuse simplicité. Et si X était celui qui avait renseigné Carver Edlund sur certains fonctionnements du FBI qui apparaissait dans ses romans ?

Il haussa une épaule. Matériellement peut-être possible, mais un peu invraisemblable. X étant foncièrement égoïste la seule raison aurait été qu'il y trouve un avantage quelconque. Lequel exactement, il ne saurait pas lequel avant d'avoir rencontré l'écrivain en personne.

.

* * *

sSs

Bobby Singer revint docilement vers son acolyte qui avait la gueule de travers comme jamais. Il était à deux doigts de dire « comme s'il avait vu un fantôme » mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas de nature à inquiéter son vieil ami. Par contre, quelqu'un capable de le faire sortir comme ça de ses gonds… c'était intéressant. A la longue, Bobby avait fini par comprendre que Rufus faisait la tronche presque trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an tout en étant adepte de la plus éclatante mauvaise foi. Il avait l'air furieux quand il voulait qu'on lui flanque la paix, ce qui signifiait qu'il était vraiment mal. Il cligna des yeux et fit suivre d'un mouvement de tête impatienté. [2]

— Un problème avec lui ?

— Non. Où est Ruby en ce moment ?

— Derrière toi. D'où tu le connais ce type ?

— Je le connais pas. Ne la quitte pas des yeux.

— Rufus, tu fais chier. Je sais que tu le connais. Je vois que tu le connais. Lui s'est comporté comme s'il te connaissait. Donc maintenant, tu me dis comment ça se fait ou pas ?

Étonnamment, le géant noir soupira prenant l'air… embarrassé. Sa grande moustache tombante frémit à peine lorsqu'il dit à mi-voix :

— J'ai pas toujours été chasseur, tu sais ? J'avais un autre boulot avant.

— Un boulot où tu fréquentais des gars du FBI ? s'enquit Bobby avec une moue pincée bien sarcastique. Je me disais que t'avais l'air bien trop naturel dans ce costume…

— La ferme. C'est pas le moment d'en parler. Tu as toujours Ruby en visuel ?

— Oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle sait qu'elle ne craint rien dans un lieu public comme celui-ci.

— C'est bien. Qu'elle continue à le croire ! Si on peut la choper, ton petit protégé Winchester sera débarrassé de sa mauvaise influence et tout ce qu'elle peut manigancer avec les Sceaux sera sérieusement retardé… T'es partant ou pas ?

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

[1] Par exemple au début de la saison 12, qui sait ?

[2] Eh oui, il n'y a pas que Mitch Pileggi à faire partie des deux séries pour jouer Sam Campbell / Walter Skinner. Il y a aussi Steven Williams qui incarne Rufus Turner / Monsieur X.


	8. Solitaire à un souffle de toi

_Salut à tous,  
voici (enfin) un chapitre hélas relativement méditatif... où il ne se passe pas grand chose niveau action. Mais j'ai pas mal écrit, et j'ai donc de la matière pour un chapitre suivant qui prendra sûrement moins de temps à venir.  
Le titre est un vers de la chanson "Nuit" de JJ Goldman - que je prémédite en songfic pour le fandom Buffy depuis longtemps. Mais ce soir, rien d'autre ne me venait pour habiller les solitudes croisées des personnages.  
Nous sommes la même nuit où Sam et Dean ont affronté le mystérieux fantôme gardant la stèle de Delphine Lalaurie.  
_

 _._

* * *

 **SOLITAIRE A UN SOUFFLE DE TOI**

sSs

 _Motel 6, New Orleans, Louisiane_

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Dean était sorti en hâte avec leur sac de linge sale pour aller faire la lessive, tandis que Sam était resté dans leur chambre à compulser des cartes. Le vrai motif de ce soudain dévouement, Sam pouvait le soupçonner sans difficulté. C'était plutôt parce que son frère avait vu une jolie fille entrer dans la buanderie collective du motel qu'en raison d'une vraie préoccupation domestique...

Quand ils y étaient revenus après leur équipée au cimetière, fidèle à lui-même, l'aîné n'avait pas cherché à parler dans la voiture. Les choses auraient pu pourtant très mal tourner pour lui lorsqu'il s'était imprudemment saisi du coffret dans la stèle de Delphine LaLaurie. Il n'avait pas pipé non plus lorsqu'ils avaient regagné leur chambre à quelques kilomètres de là. Non, il avait juste sauté sur l'occasion de pouvoir draguer, et peut-être plus si affinités, afin de ne _surtout_ pas y penser…

En tant que cadet, Sam était habitué à devoir s'ajuster aux façons de faire de son frère. Il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de se plaindre ou de le remettre en question car il savait trop bien tout ce qu'il lui devait. Il avait été pour lui un substitut de père, de mère, de nounou, et de fait la chose la plus proche qu'il ait jamais eu d'un ami… Pendant toutes ses jeunes années, Dean avait été son référent exclusif, la seule source affective, le symbole même de la vie la plus sûre qu'ils pouvaient avoir, alors que l'adolescent s'assurait chaque jour que son cadet mangeait trois repas par jour, dormait suffisamment et faisait ses devoirs... Pour ça, il prenait des jobs après l'école, quand il y allait, car l'argent que leur laissait leur père ne suffisait pas toujours si ses chasses s'éternisaient.

Par nature, Sam éprouvait plus souvent le besoin de parler, mais peu à peu son frère s'était mis à préférer le mutisme comme "mode de gestion". Depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route ensemble après la mort de Jessica, il finissait lentement par calquer son attitude sur celle de son aîné, par respect pour lui et pour ne pas le forcer à prendre en compte des émotions qu'il voulait à tout prix tenir à distance. Certes, le caractère de Dean s'était affirmé quand son père l'avait traité tôt comme un petit adulte, mais Sam n'était pas dupe. Il était seulement triste que son frère n'ait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire face à des responsabilités écrasantes pour un jeune, alors que _lui aussi_ avait été en deuil de leur mère, que lui aussi aurait aimé voir leur père plus souvent au lieu d'être abandonné de longues semaines dans des villes différentes à chaque fois...

Mais cette nuit, il avait failli le perdre encore et que le sujet devienne systématiquement tabou, ça ne lui plaisait pas. La désinvolture affichée de son aîné face à la mort ne lui semblait pas naturelle et ce d'autant moins qu'il était allé en Enfer. Ce qui aurait été sain selon lui, ça aurait été qu'il ne veuille surtout pas y retourner de sitôt !… Ou alors, il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Ça aussi c'était très Dean, de vouloir croire qu'il pouvait lui épargner des angoisses en se taisant ! De faire comme si Sam n'avait pas appris à lire parfaitement, avant même ses dix ans, le moindre froncement de sourcil, le plus petit frémissement dans le muscle de sa joue, la crispation de ses épaules, ou jusqu'à la manière dont il tenait une arme.

C'était la raison personnelle pour laquelle le plus jeune des Winchester était motivé pour boucler ce dossier.

Clignant des yeux pour se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, il accommoda sur une page du cadastre de la ville qu'il voulait étudier de plus près. Comparer les vieux plans et les nouveaux pouvait être riche d'enseignements, surtout au niveau de potentiels tunnels de voirie abandonnés qui faisaient de merveilleux passages secrets en temps de guerre ou de prohibition... Il les avait obtenus facilement car le motel n'était pas situé loin de l'université. Il y avait veillé, car pour une année ou deux encore, il pourrait peut-être se faire passer pour un étudiant et y faire des recherches à l'œil dans des archives historiques plus détaillées.

Sam avait besoin de comprendre qui était l'étrange petit fantôme au visage cendreux qui les avait assaillis un peu plus tôt. A défaut, comment ce dernier avait pu venir depuis le Manoir jusqu'au cimetière. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas Delphine LaLaurie dont la stature et la corpulence ne correspondaient pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelle était la connexion potentielle avec elle et pour cela, il avait rouvert sa biographie. Un nom l'attirait depuis le début : celui de Marie Laveau, grande prêtresse vaudou, dont il pouvait supposer qu'elle avait pu enseigner à son amie comment protéger cette boîte par des maléfices aussi puissants.

Bien plus tôt dans la journée, il avait rédigé un mail pour un certain Daniel Graves, journaliste local au Times Picayune, qui avait fait un papier sur elle pour le site de la commune. Il espérait une interview et peut-être des infos moins "grand public"...

Mais ça, c'était il y a plusieurs heures et il n'avait encore reçu aucune réponse.

En cliquant sur la boîte d'envoi pour le relire et vérifier si la façon dont il l'avait tourné était suffisamment polie, il réalisa qu'il avait fait une regrettable erreur… Au lieu de l'adresse de "Daniel Graves" il découvrit que celle qui était entrée était... "Dana Scully" !

Il avait lâché son ordinateur comme s'il venait de se brûler, contemplant l'écran avec une mine horrifiée. Son cœur s'était mis à galoper frénétiquement.

Quand ils avaient rencontré les agents, Sam avait fait des recherches sur eux. Ces recherches l'avait conduit à confirmer qu'elle était bien employée dans un hôpital, tandis que l'homme avec elle ne semblait pas avoir de profession. Pour protéger les données, il les avait cryptées dans un dossier portant le nom de "La Belle et le Clochard", mais l'adresse mail de la femme s'était ajoutée, dieu savait comment, dans son répertoire.

Sous le choc, Sam grimaça et serra les poings de frustration en se traitant de tous les noms. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pas difficile et guère réconfortant. Pressé de rejoindre son frère pour leurs repérages, il avait dû manquer d'attention à la dernière seconde et au lieu d'une adresse inconnue comme celle de Graves, sa messagerie en avait substitué une autre, déjà présente. Et il ne l'avait pas vu.

.

Il faisait encore trop souvent ce genre d'erreurs pendables qui mettaient Dean en colère. Ça passait quand il avait une douzaine d'années et qu'ils craignaient les réactions intransigeantes de leur père, mais beaucoup moins aujourd'hui. Sa vilaine habitude de penser à plusieurs choses à la fois, au lieu de rester concentré sur seule, comme le lui avait toujours conseillé son frère, ne lui passait pas et pour cause. Sam croyait fermement que ce mode de pensée linéaire lui faisait perdre un temps précieux et c'était d'autant moins pardonnable qu'il pressentait qu'ils auraient une vie bien trop courte.

Assez vite, il tenta de se raisonner. Comment pourrait-elle connaître l'adresse qu'il avait utilisée ? Il avait signé d'un faux nom. Il surfait derrière un firewall et son fournisseur d'accès était connu pour ne pas se déballonner sous la pression des institutions gouvernementales en protégeant les données de ses clients... Selon toute vraisemblance, son mail finirait dans les indésirables, et peut-être Mme Scully ne le verrait-elle pas avant plusieurs jours, ou même jamais…

Il fit un bond sur sa chaise en entendant pile à ce moment le son d'un message entrant qui vint flanquer par terre toute cette magnifique théorie. Abasourdi, il regarda la petite enveloppe à côté de laquelle l'identifiant _Dr Scully D_., le narguait, s'étalant en lettres grasses comme tout bon message non lu qui se respecte...

Il inspira profondément. Le fait d'y penser simplement ne pouvait pas avoir déclenché ce résultat. C'était simplement qu'il se sentait coupable. _OK_. La première chose à faire, c'était de ne surtout pas ouvrir ce message. Il ferma les yeux et en croisant les bras, il cala ses mains sous ses aisselles pour ne pas être tenté d'y toucher… Ne pas l'ouvrir avec curiosité, fébrilité et impatience...

Derrière ses paupières closes, l'image résiduelle du beau visage rectangulaire, mélancolique et grave de cette femme si impressionnante revient l'assaillir. Son long nez fin, au bout un peu pointu, ses grands yeux gris-bleus aux paupières légèrement tombantes sous son haut front, le pli ourlé de sa bouche à la moue un peu moqueuse. Il se dit qu'elle avait un menton un peu grand, parfait se glisser entre le pouce et l'index… et retint sa respiration.

 _Parfait pour rien du tout_ ! Fantasmer un peu sur une femme qui avait toujours des connexions au FBI, est-ce que ce n'était pas aussi _intelligent_ que de faire confiance à un démon comme Ruby ? avait suggéré le diablotin perché sur son épaule gauche et qui avait bizarrement la voix d'Alastair.

Malgré les efforts de Ruby pour le gaver de sang de démon, à la base, Sam n'avait pas le tempérament sanguin de son frère (qui s'arrangeait mieux que lui de l'absence de toute relation féminine durable) et affichait pour son malheur un goût très sûr, et hélas très sélectif, pour des filles hors de portée ou carrément dangereuses. Il savait que son frère le trouvait plutôt naïf avec la gent féminine, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais été du genre à collectionner les conquêtes, aussi décida-t-il en pleine conscience d'étouffer dans l'œuf les idées qui lui venaient en repensant à Dana, pour ouvrir le message et faire face à la réalité.

 _"_ _Cher M. Ward,_

 _La lecture attentive de votre message sollicitant une entrevue, m'incite à croire que vous vous êtes trompé de destinataire, car je ne suis pas journaliste au Times Picayune et je ne m'appelle pas non plus Daniel Graves_ _– indice plus que plausible d'une bénigne erreur d'aiguillage. Le ton de votre mail semblait légèrement pressant, ce qui me pousse charitablement à vous signaler cette erreur au lieu de l'ignorer, afin que vous puissiez le réadresser à son bon destinataire dans les meilleurs délais._

 _L'histoire ne dit pas pourquoi je suis dans vos contacts, j'imagine que vous devez être apparenté à l'un de mes patients. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous trouverez les informations que vous cherchez sur l'énigmatique Marie Laveau._

 _Sincèrement vôtre,_

 _D. S."_

Malgré lui, le visage de Sam s'était éclairé d'une expression plus douce car il pouvait se faire une représentation mentale d'elle assez précise, entendant presque sa voix agréable et posée prononcer les mots qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il l'imaginait en train d'hésiter à répondre, bataillant contre l'indifférence et peut-être ce côté bon samaritain qu'elle devait avoir du fait de sa religion, scrupuleuse au point d'avoir impressionné Castiel…

Il sourit de ses lèvres fines et décida qu'il devait se montrer bien élevé.

.

* * *

xXx

 _Washington, appartement de Dana Scully_

Elle était lovée sur son canapé deux places avec ses jambes repliées sous elle et l'ordinateur calé en équilibre sur un accoudoir tandis qu'elle consultait un article sur une greffe délicate dans une revue médicale scientifique, un grand verre de merlot à la main.

A dire vrai, son esprit avait déconnecté depuis quelques minutes parce qu'elle repensait à Mulder, et regrettait un peu d'avoir refusé de l'accompagner à Chicago. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de sa compréhension le midi même.

Bien sûr, il l'avait mise en colère sur le moment mais maintenant que c'était retombé, elle voyait bien qu'il avait seulement essayé d'être gentil. Mais même ça, c'était bizarre, parce qu'au total, ça n'avait jamais été comme ça entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de rendez-vous, de fleurs, de sorties. De l'attirance certainement, au début, parce qu'ils étaient jeunes, parce que leur boulot exigeait d'eux qu'ils se fassent confiance très vite, parce que les épreuves se faisaient chaque fois pires et que ce partenaire qu'on connaissait par cœur devenait peu à peu le seul pilier stable dans la tourmente. Une sorte de relation étrange où l'amour n'était pas le commencement de quelque chose mais son aboutissement… Elle frissonna de dégoût envers elle-même en considérant le peu de _passion_ qu'il y avait dans cette affirmation.

Il était encore assez tôt mais ce n'était pas son premier verre et elle se sentait épuisée. Le mieux aurait été qu'elle aille se coucher. Irrationnellement, elle craignait que Mulder n'aille se fourrer dans une situation délicate et n'osait pas s'endormir trop tôt, attendant silencieusement qu'il lui envoie un texto laconique pour lui signifier, mine de rien, qu'il allait bien... Quand ils bossaient ensemble, elle n'avait jamais peur de cela, parce qu'elle en avait des preuves sous les yeux chaque jour. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient continué leur route chacun de leur côté, une forme d'inquiétude plus insidieuse avait quelquefois raison d'elle, dans les périodes de doute qu'elle traversait régulièrement. Et aujourd'hui était, comme il avait dit, "un jour sans".

Aussi fut-elle légèrement surprise quand malgré l'heure plus que tardive, un message signala son arrivée. Elle s'étonna du moyen de communication, car elle savait que Mulder était un fanatique du téléphone et qu'il pouvait appeler pour un message court, jamais rebuté d'en passer par le répondeur, là où n'importe qui d'autre se serait contenté d'un texto…

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur pavé tactile pour aller le lire et découvrit que ce n'était pas Mulder qui lui avait écrit. Le message disait :

 _"_ _Docteur,_

 _Je me sens terriblement confus de mon erreur et de vous avoir causé ce dérangement. Je vous suis néanmoins reconnaissant d'avoir pris le temps de me le signaler, je viens de réexpédier mon message. Normalement, vous ne devriez plus le recevoir intempestivement._

 _Merci encore de votre gentillesse._

 _S. W. Ward"_

L'expéditeur si poli avait beau signer "S. Ward", comme elle l'avait dit à Mulder le midi même, elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Loin d'être une crack en informatique, elle en connaissait cependant assez pour essayer de remonter simplement une piste sur internet avec les outils normaux à disposition...

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu le premier message en fin de matinée, elle avait failli l'ignorer en effet. Mais le sujet et la tournure l'avaient intriguée. En cherchant sommairement un peu plus d'informations sur Marie Laveau, elle se s'était souvenue alors où elle avait entendu ce nom récemment : pendant la visite guidée de la Nouvelle-Orléans hantée.

Quand elle avait cherché des informations sur Sam Ward sur le web, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il n'y avait guère de chance qu'il puisse s'agir d'un célèbre producteur australien. La difficulté à trouver la moindre info pertinente en des époques où tout le monde avait un profil, au moins professionnel si ce n'était personnel, était un autre indice. Quand elle avait cherché qui était Daniel Graves et quel était son domaine de prédilection, l'addition de tous ces facteurs lui avait permis de supposer (quoique sans preuve formelle) que l'auteur de ce message inopiné pouvait être l'un des frères Winchester et très vraisemblablement le plus jeune. Ce genre de piste trop légère ne serait pas du tout passé quand elle travaillait au FBI où il fallait du solide, mais... elle n'y travaillait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas dire par contre pourquoi il cherchait à la recontacter de cette façon, l'air de rien.

Mais parce qu'elle était seule ce soir-là, déstabilisée par une journée assez déprimante, et mécontente finalement d'être restée chez elle à s'ennuyer ou à penser à sa mère qui ne la reconnaissait pas… Parce qu'elle était légèrement ivre et d'humeur frondeuse (ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais quand elle était sobre, il va sans dire), elle avait répondu que ce n'était rien et ajouté impulsivement qu'elle lui souhaitait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

A sa réponse téméraire et immédiate _"M'aideriez-vous, si vous le pouviez ?",_ elle avait préféré ne pas donner suite. Posant son ordinateur refermé sur la table basse, elle avait seulement tiré le plaid pour couvrir ses épaules. Elle essaya de penser qu'il n'était pas un pauvre petit garçon perdu lui rappelant irrésistiblement William, qu'elle en avait plein d'autres à l'hôpital qu'elle pouvait soigner de choses dont _eux_ pouvaient potentiellement mieux guérir que de l'absence d'une mère ou simplement d'une présence féminine bienveillante.

Elle préférait admettre qu'elle était trop fragile aujourd'hui pour raisonner clairement. Car Sam Winchester n'avait certainement rien d'un enfant hybride aux pouvoirs spéciaux, recherché par des gens impitoyables aux desseins obscurs, qui n'avaient que le désir de se servir de lui pour asservir l'humanité.

.

* * *

sSs

 _Chicago, Comic con, la même longue nuit de novembre  
_

Depuis trente minutes, Castiel tendait ses sens de perception spirituelle au maximum, au point que ça en devenait maintenant douloureux. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que son Père n'avait pas le moyen de rester caché s'il le voulait. Et manifestement, il le voulait à fond. Mais il espérait.

Une fois, il avait vaguement essayé d'en parler à Sam. Mais comment cette pauvre créature pouvait espérer saisir le fonctionnement d'un sens que son espèce inférieure ne connaissait pas ? Les présences angéliques ou célestes pouvaient être "ressenties" sans difficulté, même si elles ne se trouvaient pas dans le périmètre immédiat. Même ici sur Terre et pas au Paradis. Le jeune homme l'avait regardé avec un sourire amusé et légèrement condescendant (comment pouvait-il se permettre de l'être lui restait un mystère) pour demander :

 _"_ _Tu ressens comme… un grand bouleversement dans la Force ?"_

Alors l'ange atterré avait répondu que ce n'était pas une question de force et l'humain lui avait tapé familièrement sur l'épaule, en lâchant avec un petit sourire d'excuse deux ou trois mots qui ne voulaient rien dire non plus :

 _"_ _Désolé mec, référence pop-culture"._

Il était sûr qu'aucun ange de son entourage n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Peut-être Metatron ? Mais lui non plus, on ne savait pas où il était...

Tenter d'avoir une conversation intelligible les Winchester lui avait fait découvrir des abîmes de perplexité et un sentiment nouveau qu'ils avaient l'air de bien connaître et appelaient _la frustration_. Quatre-vingt pour cent de ce qu'ils babillaient tous les jours était perdu pour lui. A sa décharge, il avait vérifié auprès de Dean que lui non plus ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire une force bouleversée, et s'en était senti vaguement rasséréné.

.

Aujourd'hui, ici, il ressentait quelque chose de diffus, mais également pas mal de nervosité. Et peut-être aussi un peu d'indignité. Que ferait-il si son Père s'avérait déçu du tour qu'il avait donné à son existence ? Déçu de voir qu'il s'intéressait à ces faibles créatures humaines au lieu d'être resté son soldat loyal et obéissant ? Déçu de voir qu'il se laissait corrompre à son tour par ce mal insidieux qui avait déjà touché Lucifer – un concept donné aux humains mais interdit aux anges : la fascination pour le libre-arbitre ?

Castiel ne l'aurait pas réclamé pour lui-même. Pas encore. Il était plus dans une sorte de phase d'observation pour tâcher de saisir de quoi il retournait. En tant qu'Ange du Seigneur, il n'avait jamais rien eu d'autre à faire que d'obéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs. Essayer de penser sans en référer, c'était déjà un assez grand chamboulement de ses habitudes.

Au cœur de cette étrange réunion humaine d'une nature qu'il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre, il ressentait bien quelque chose de céleste et de puissant dans les parages, et pourtant si insaisissable. Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, il restait magnétisé par un endroit où pouvaient se rendre ceux qui se sentaient déshydratés. Rien d'étonnant à cela, les lumières artificielles au plafond émettaient une chaleur trop importante…

Dans un coin de la buvette, deux hommes discutaient tranquillement un gobelet de plastique vide à la main (pourquoi vides ?...) et il les avait repérés pour deux raisons. La première, ils n'étaient pas bruyants, la seconde : l'un d'entre eux était un homme qu'il avait déjà vu avec les Winchester. L'Incroyant. Le compagnon de l'exceptionnelle Dana… à la foi si pure qu'il aurait presque pu la confondre avec la Grâce d'un ange. La trame de son aura était fascinante parce que les épreuves et les doutes de sa vie l'avaient renforcée au lieu de l'étioler comme celle de son compagnon, ou comme celle de Dean.

A sa décharge, Dean était allé en Enfer, subjectivement assez longtemps, aussi l'état de son aura était-il parfaitement excusable. Il faudrait du temps pour lui. Michael le voulait pour Vaisseau mais une fois encore, Castiel doutait que l'ordre qui lui avait été donné de le tirer de là pour le ramener à la vie soit judicieux, sans voir que ce doute même l'éloignait déjà de tous ses frères. Certes les deux Winchester étaient parmi les derniers héritiers d'une lignée remarquable – ce dont ils étaient du reste totalement ignorants – mais le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines et qui en faisait les aînés de l'humanité était une chose. L'état de leur véhicule mortel, la façon dont ils le maltraitaient et leur manque de _sainteté_ en était une autre...

.

Son attention fut détournée une fraction de seconde par un frémissement ondulatoire dans l'espace alentour qui le fit légèrement froncer du nez. Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, portant devant tout le monde une paire ridiculement petite de fausses ailes blanches, venait de s'approcher de lui en souriant.

Il s'appliqua immédiatement à l'ignorer et à ne pas réagir. De temps à autre, des humains impudiques lui adressaient sans frémir des requêtes excessivement luxurieuses, et il avait déjà reçu depuis qu'il était là nombre de propositions mortifiantes, sans parler de gestes déplacés attentant répétitivement à la sacralité de son enveloppe... Il fit mine de regarder ailleurs, préférant se concentrer sur les deux types au gobelet vide.

— Salut mon tout beau ! roucoula-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose pour toi que tu vas adorer…

Imperturbable, Castiel ne cilla même pas. Regarder les deux hommes. Tenter de se concentrer sur leur conversation.

— Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas intéressé, marmonna-t-il le regard toujours fuyant, en l'esquivant d'un mouvement en crabe de pas chassé glissé qu'il perfectionnait depuis son arrivée.

— Une main de Dieu, ça ne t'intéresse pas ? dit-elle d'un ton incrédule en dévoilant brièvement ses yeux soudain totalement noirs d'encre.

Par pur réflexe, l'ange déclencha d'un geste vif du poignet le mécanisme dans sa manche qui lui permettait de faire tomber sa dague angélique directement dans sa paume.

— Allons, allons, chuchota-t-elle amusée à son oreille, en lui bloquant l'articulation dans un étau de fer. Est-ce que tu ne ressens pas sur moi que je dis la vérité ? Je l'ai là dans ma poche et je peux te dire que ça chatouille drôlement…

Il leva une main qui, en planant devant la poitrine du démon, capta les influx nets. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un démon puisse émettre une parcelle de divinité, elle devait donc dire vrai. Castiel sentait aussi qu'elle aurait aimé utiliser le charme de son hôtesse pour le circonvenir plus aisément mais il n'était pas un de ces faibles mortels aisément mystifiables. Sous son apparence flatteuse, il discernait son vrai visage de démon et ce dernier était déjà nettement moins engageant.

— Je te suggère qu'on aille dans un coin plus discret pour te faire connaître mes conditions. Tu sais bien, n'est-ce pas, que les humains ne peuvent pas être exposés à une Main de Dieu sans dommages terribles…

— Je ne négocie pas avec des démons ! répliqua-t-il. Retire-toi tout de suite !

— Volontiers, viens avec moi alors et aucun d'eux ne sera blessé…

Embarrassé, Castiel croisa le regard de l'Incroyant à la Coupe Vide. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il vienne lui parler et s'expose à être pris en otage par cette démone de bas étage. Il allait devoir régler ça ailleurs. Il fallait absolument lui reprendre cet objet qui pouvait rendre virtuellement un démon inattaquable, pour autant qu'il ait la force d'en supporter le rayonnement.

— C'est d'accord, concéda-t-il de mauvais gré.

.

Plus loin, la haute silhouette sombre de Rufus Turner et celle plus petite de Bobby Singer se remirent discrètement en mouvement pour les filer à quelque distance.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? se rengorgea le premier.

Bobby ne dit rien, mais ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation et d'appréhension mêlés.

.

(à suivre)


	9. Sympathie pour le divin

_Des fans pour le Badass!Castiel des débuts ?_

* * *

 **SYMPATHIE POUR LE DIVIN**

xXx

 _Washington, résidence de Walter Skinner, minuit passé_

Walter Skinner regarda le dossier posé à plat sur le bureau de son domicile - un document qu'il n'aurait certes pas couru le risque de ramener sur son lieu de travail. En manches de chemise, les coudes sur le bois patiné, il ôta sa paire de lunettes chromées pour se masser les paupières avant d'attraper une petite bouteille d'eau qu'il vida à moitié.

La veille, sous couvert d'un déjeuner rapide dans le centre-ville, Mulder lui avait apporté et remis discrètement ce qu'il avait pu rassembler sur les antécédents et la généalogie des Winchester, et Dieu seul savait comment il avait obtenu ça. Walter aurait pu exiger de le savoir avant, quand il était encore nimbé de son "autorité hiérarchique" mais Mulder avait suffisamment posé qu'il entendait profiter de leur dé-hiérarchisation pour le traiter exactement comme il lui prenait la fantaisie de vouloir le faire. Et même si le dossier était à présent sous ses yeux consternés, il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire, parce que le vrai dossier du FBI qui était haut comme un bras, ne comportait rien d'aussi dingue ni aussi intéressant. Parfois, il se demandait si Mulder n'avait pas raté sa vocation de conteur.

Au démarrage de sa lecture une heure auparavant, il avait la nuque raide et le dos droit du professionnel rompu à l'exercice consistant à parcourir des dizaines de pages de rapports très ennuyeux toute la journée. Et puis petit à petit, il s'était laissé gagner par le plaisir relativement inavouable de retrouver le style légèrement caustique qui caractérisait son ancien employé, quand il lui rédigeait ses rapports de mission... Scully, par exemple, n'écrivait pas de la même façon, elle était plus "clinique" et sans mauvais jeu de mot, mais à chaque renvoi de note en pied de page, il sentait sa bienveillance et son profond désir d'être didactique.

A chaque fois qu'il lisait leurs comptes-rendus, il entendait leurs voix, juste comme s'ils étaient là. Et force était de constater que c'était plaisant, confortable et familier de retrouver les tournures de celui qui n'était plus l'agent Mulder. Le monde avait changé très vite depuis son départ. En quelques années, on semblait avoir définitivement rayé le mot simplicité de tout le vocabulaire administratif, engoncé dans l'euphémisme, le sous-entendu vague et le politiquement correct.

.

La généalogie des Winchester retint tout particulièrement son attention car elle fournissait un certain contexte pour deux hommes qui passaient dans les mailles de leurs filets depuis des mois. Tout d'abord, John Winchester. Il savait déjà que le père des suspects avait été marine et un tireur d'élite avant son mariage (chose qui l'avait interpellée à titre personnel puisqu'il avait également servi) mais pas qu'il était un enfant abandonné. Henry Winchester, le grand-père, avait été condamné par contumace pour abandon de domicile conjugal... L'homme avait totalement disparu un beau jour, alors que John Winchester n'avait que quatre ans et on supposait qu'il était soit décédé, soit extrêmement bien caché sous une autre identité. Ce n'était pas bon signe que cette piste tourne court, sur ce personnage de leur arbre alors qu'on avait apparemment des éléments trouvables sur les autres. Pas trouvables par les enquêteurs du FBI, certes, pensa-t-il avec dépit, mais trouvable par d'autres fouines bien plus motivées.

Mulder soulignait fortuitement ce chiffre de quatre ans, qui était l'âge auquel l'aîné des Winchester avait perdu sa mère au cours d'un meurtre sanglant non résolu. Il ajoutait qu'entre la disparition d'Henry et le meurtre sauvage de sa femme Mary, John Winchester avait pu retirer sa confiance aux autorités quant à se montrer capable de résoudre une affaire, et léguer sa méfiance en héritage à ses deux fils.

L'autre moitié de la famille n'était pas moins passionnante et encore plus troublante, puisque leur mère Mary Winchester s'appelait avant son mariage Mary Campbell, fille de Samuel et Deanna. Ces derniers venaient de Lawrence au Kansas. S'appuyant sur nombre de rapports de police présentés en annexe, Mulder faisait la supposition que le "clan Campbell" pouvait avoir été une puissante famille locale de justiciers ou appartenant à une forme de milice privée tolérée par la police du cru.

En les parcourant en diagonale, Skinner releva chez le shérif du coin une évidente complaisance pour ces gens dont les différents membres se trouvaient comme par hasard, constamment cités comme témoins dans des crimes violents mais sans jamais être inquiétés ou que quiconque ne s'étonne du fait. Une note au crayon à papier griffonnée en marge dans la distinctive écriture en pattes de mouches de Mulder demandait " _pourquoi_ ?" et en-dessous _"ont-ils des connexions avec la police qui les cache/protège ?_ "

Walter opina imperceptiblement. Bien sûr que la petite guerre stupide entre les policiers locaux et les fédéraux - perçus depuis toujours comme des étrangers arrogants parachutés dans des affaires privées - pouvait avoir été utilisée par les Winchester pour leur échapper si longtemps. Mais pour arriver à faire en sorte que des officiers de police assermentés mentent pour eux… Il fallait quelque chose de plus.

Les annexes méticuleusement présentées comportaient également un volet regroupant de nombreuses coupures de presse. Deux d'entre elles étaient entourées au marqueur rouge et l'écriture manuscrite de Mulder figurait à côté : _"Avez-vous quelque chose à dire sur ça ?"._

Walter se pencha en rajustant la position de ses lunettes pour essayer de mieux voir en dépit de la mauvaise photocopie. Un homme plus âgé que lui mais presque en tous points identiques - à ce détail près qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes - posait en souriant sur une photo à côté du shérif. Si l'on en croyait la date de l'article, le cliché datait des années 70. Sur l'autre coupure, on le distinguait encore mieux et plus aucun doute n'était permis. Ce type-là, Skinner le voyait tous les matins dans le miroir...

Surpris et relativement mal à l'aise, Walter repensa à la scène où Dean Winchester l'avait apostrophé à la Nouvelle Orléans en le prenant pour un autre. Or si cette photo était bien celle de Campbell, pourquoi Winchester ne l'avait-il pas spontanément pris pour son grand-père ? Il n'avait strictement rien dit dans ce sens, ce qui était plutôt bizarre pour une réaction aussi viscérale.

Compulsant fébrilement le dossier et sa chronologie sommaire, Walter constata avec déception que Samuel Campbell était décédé bien avant la naissance des jeunes meurtriers rendant toute rencontre impossible… _"sauf par l'intermédiaire de photos ou de légendes familiales"_ ajoutait Mulder comme s'il devinait à l'avance ses objections. Il s'empressait d'ajouter qu'il n'y croyait pas car le profil froid du père Winchester élevant ses enfants comme de petits soldats en les soumettant à des déménagements fréquents, ne cadrait pas selon lui avec l'instauration d'une transmission orale solide de l'histoire familiale. Il n'était probablement pas le genre de gars sentimental à tenir un journal... _"Le seul traumatisme fondateur de cette cellule familiale,_ écrivait Fox, _semble être la mort de Mary Winchester. Les répétitions de malédictions familiales (je sais que vous n'aimerez pas que je parle de karma) sont toutefois dérangeantes étant donné que Mary a perdu elle aussi ses deux parents, et également dans un massacre resté non résolu et impuni. Ainsi, où que l'on regarde dans ce dossier, la violence est omniprésente et semble avoir été transmise comme "naturelle" ou faisant partie de l'ordre des choses"_.

.

Après les éléments généalogiques, l'ex-agent ne donnait hélas pas de pistes sur la façon dont ils subvenaient financièrement à leurs besoins. Le fisc n'avait aucune trace d'eux, ils n'avaient pas de bien immobilier, ils ne cotisaient à aucune mutuelle, n'avaient même pas le moindre abonnement de téléphone… D'où venaient les fonds ? Ils en avaient forcément car le rapport d'Henriksen et les témoignages directs de leur arrestation mentionnaient qu'ils étaient pourvus de plusieurs armes blanches et armes à feu (évidement non enregistrées). A la place, Mulder avait pris la peine de rédiger un témoignage circonstancié du comportement des deux frères en sa présence à la Nouvelle Orléans. Avec quelques précautions oratoires, il relevait que ses propres observations jetaient un éclairage spécial sur ce qui émergeait de l'étude des éléments familiaux rassemblés.

 _"En tant que témoin direct,_ poursuivait-il, _je peux attester que leur attitude était particulièrement troublante pour des criminels sanguinaires tels qu'ils sont décrit dans le rapport du FBI que vous m'avez soumis. Tout le temps où nous nous sommes trouvés avec eux, DS et moi, ils nous ont traités comme des "civils" à protéger, se sont préoccupés de notre sécurité et de trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir alors que nous étions enfermés à l'intérieur de la maison rue Royale et soumis aux "émanations toxiques"._

 _Bien que pris dans une forme de délire partagé très élaboré, leur discours restait relativement cohérent, pragmatique, et, dans certains cas, raisonnable, à condition de souscrire à leur conception des choses… Je me permets de souligner ce point, indiquant qu'ils sont encore accessibles à la négociation. Tout en ne respectant pas forcément l'autorité du FBI, ils ont semble-t-il l'habitude de se faire passer pour tels sous des noms fantaisistes, et de continuer à le faire malgré les mandats de recherche placés sur leur tête et le danger que cela représente pour eux. Leur motivation ne saurait donc être que de nature pragmatique ou idéaliste, et ne semble pas avoir de rapport avec une volonté d'humilier le Bureau ou de se jouer de lui par pur désœuvrement ou goût du défi._ "

Skinner fit la moue. Il connaissait assez Mulder pour savoir que derrière cette formulation prudente, s'exprimaient des doutes quant au profil qui avait été élaboré précédemment pour eux. Les preuves étaient pourtant là. Ils étaient armés, tuer ne leur posait pas de problème, et les cadavres dépecés s'étaient empilés quand ils avaient été pris...

Mulder soulignait leur autonomie, la dévotion à ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur mission, le soutien qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement, forgé sur une enfance difficile et des épreuves qui se poursuivaient dans le temps, comme le décès brutal de la petite-amie du cadet qui semblait l'avoir placé sur les mêmes rails que John Winchester, des années plus tôt. _"Pour les mêmes raisons ?"_ pointait Mulder, en jouant les innocents.

Skinner était trop rôdé pour se laisser embobiner par son ex employé. Pour avoir discuté en privé avec Scully, il n'était pas sans savoir que le témoignage même de Fox, quelque convaincant qu'il puisse être, était sujet à caution dans la mesure où Dana avait émis des doutes sur son état psychique, qu'elle supposait sous influence d'un traitement médical pouvant fausser ses facultés...

Il s'attaqua quand même aux dernières pages. De façon inattendue, le dossier finissait sur une autre annexe consistant en un résumé du premier tome d'une série littéraire inconnue appelée _L'évangile des Winchester_. Walter fronça les sourcils en considérant la couverture où deux gars bodybuildés prenaient des poses ridicules et mystérieuses dans un cimetière inondé de lune. "Chasseurs de démons" ça devait être une métaphore. Les éditeurs étaient prêts à tout pour vendre n'importe quoi aux amateurs de fantastique en quête de mysticisme de pacotille dans un monde désenchanté… Mulder y soulignait pourtant des références précises ne figurant _que_ dans leur dossier du FBI - dossier que l'auteur ne pouvait pas connaître sans en faire partie, ou avoir été renseigné par quelqu'un qui s'y trouvait. Il recommandait donc de le rencontrer, afin d'évaluer la fiabilité de ses informations. Car si nombre d'entre elles semblaient largement romancées et totalement invraisemblables, beaucoup trop posaient des questions dérangeantes par leur justesse.

Refermant le dossier, Skinner se saisit de son téléphone et lui envoya aussitôt un texto laconique : _"Creusez la piste de Carver Edlund"_. L'idée même que ces deux assassins puissent avoir une sorte d'admirateur qui les idolâtre au point de leur écrire des histoires ne lui plaisait guère, car rien ne serait pire que des meurtriers charismatiques élevés au rang de héros par une jeunesse aux valeurs perverties.

Et juste comme il pensait cela, Walter Skinner, directeur-adjoint de FBI, laissa échapper un reniflement de dérision amère. Le souvenir écœurant des requins, infiltrés partout au plus haut, qui avaient composé le Syndicat vint le cueillir en lui collant la nausée. Il pouvait parler de valeurs perverties.

.

* * *

xXx

 _Chicago, stand boissons du Comic Con_

Le vis-à-vis de Fox était un type étonnamment sympathique. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient assis à la buvette de la Convention sur des chaises en plastique et Carver Edlund, qui lui avait gentiment demandé de l'appeler Chuck, répondait à ses questions comme s'il n'avait rien de plus urgent à faire, alors que la file des gens venus pour se faire dédicacer un de ses livres s'allongeait avec une rapidité surprenante. Fox avait l'impression qu'ils arrivaient par blocs de dix à chaque seconde.

— On a le temps, atermoyait l'écrivain en souriant dans sa courte barbe. Ils ne vont pas s'en aller, ils sont venus pour ça… Et donc vous n'avez jamais retrouvé votre sœur ?

Malgré lui, Fox l'avait regardé en sursautant.

— Comment en sommes-nous venus à parler de cela ? questionna-t-il avec un amusant coup d'œil suspicieux sur les dernières gouttes au fond de son gobelet.

S'il n'avait pas été très informé sur les phénomènes de "perte de conscience du temps" intervenant souvent dans les témoignages d'abduction par des extraterrestres, il aurait juré que c'était très exactement ce qui venait de lui arriver. Sa raison lui disait qu'il était là dans cette atmosphère étouffante et bruyante depuis dix minutes, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir discuté depuis bien plus longtemps que ça.

— Quand on a parlé du FBI et de vos raisons pour y entrer, répondit patiemment Edlund.

Mulder avait pourtant l'impression qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de tel. Pourtant, il avait faim comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis de nombreuses heures, et le sucre dans sa boisson lui semblait bienvenu.

— Justement ça me fait penser… Vous avez un informateur sur le FBI et les choses qu'on trouve dans vos bouquins à ce sujet ? Un grand type noir, toujours renfrogné, par exemple ?… Je l'ai vu justement ce soir et très honnêtement, la dernière chose que j'imaginais, c'est qu'il pouvait être fan de ce genre de trucs.

— Ah, sourit Carver, pince-sans-rire, on croit connaître les gens et un jour on les découvre amateurs de sous-culture populaire… Mais je pense qu'il a dû se dire la même chose à votre propos. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai pas d'indic au FBI... Ces gens n'ont aucun sens de l'humour et je préfère qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à moi.

— Vraiment ? Il y a quand même deux ou trois choses sur le Bureau dans vos livres. Si pour la plupart elles ne donnent pas une bonne image, beaucoup sont malgré tout étonnamment précises.

Edlund arbora un gentil sourire un peu vague et il rosit, en pensant probablement que ça devait être un compliment sur son talent. Ses beaux yeux bleus rêveurs sous des paupières légèrement tombantes étaient les plus honnêtes du monde. Mulder sursauta encore à la pensée qu'il ait pu qualifier les yeux d'un homme de "beaux" mais l'écrivain répondait déjà avec un peu de timidité :

— Je pourrais vous dire que je regarde la télé… mais c'est sans doute le moment où vous allez me prendre pour un autre cinglé… se chagrina-t-il. Dommage, car j'aimais bien discuter avec vous. Vous avez un sens de l'observation vraiment particulier et un avis très spécial sur les Winchester. Vu que vous n'avez lu qu'un tome, je trouve ça remarquable.

Mulder regarda de côté en réalisant que ce type réussissait le tour de force de lui répondre toujours… à côté. _Comment savez-vous ce que vous savez ?_ Réponse : _vous avez si bien cerné mes personnages_... Alors qu'il faisait des efforts constants pour centrer le sujet sur les Winchester, ce qu'il savait d'eux et comment, l'autre finissait toujours par le questionner sur lui et sa vie.

En observant ce qui se passait autour, il réalisa qu'un peu plus loin, au-delà de la file des badauds qui attendaient pour leur dédicace, un visage familier aux traits impénétrables s'avérait être celui du prétendu "ange" qui lui avait bousillé les tympans à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Encore une autre excellente question.

— Que pensez-vous de Castiel ? demanda Fox à brûle-pourpoint pour le prendre par surprise.

« Chuck » eut un sourire interloqué sous sa moustache.

— Ah celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Félicitations ! Vous êtes plus fan que vous ne voulez me le faire croire ou bien le FBI a-t-il collé un mouchard dans mon ordinateur pour lire mon roman avant la sortie ?

— Tranquillisez-vous : ni l'un ni l'autre. Et ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont moins vos histoires que des gens un peu bizarres qui semblent vouloir les prendre au pied de la lettre. Vous vous inspirez de quelqu'un pour écrire ?

— Mhh, à ce que je vois, vous dites ne plus faire partie du FBI mais le FBI _lui_ fera toujours partie de vous, répondit Edlund d'un air entendu. Non, je n'emprunte les textes de personne, c'est bien moi qui écris. Mais si vous croisez un type sur les forums qui se fait appeler Metatron, il lui arrive de laisser entendre qu'il a coécrit de larges portions de mes œuvres. Ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin c'est vrai, mais il gonfle son importance, ils les a seulement tapées. Le besoin de reconnaissance, ce mal du siècle...

Mulder s'agita.

— Je me fiche de ce Metatron, je ne vais pas sur les forums. Alors, Castiel, c'est un de vos fans forumiste aussi ? Je crois l'avoir vu ce soir.

— Ah voilà qui m'étonnerait bien. C'est un nouveau personnage, je ne vais pas vous le spoiler dès le début. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous pouvez connaître son nom car je suis en train d'écrire le quatrième tome… Mais comme vous m'êtes sympathique, posez-moi une question sur lui et je verrai si je peux vous dire quelque chose de pas trop compromettant pour l'intrigue…

— Ah, bah, j'en ai une autre que vous n'attendez pas. Est-ce qu'il serait du genre à me piquer ma copine quand j'ai le dos tourné ?

Carver haussa les sourcils, sourit brièvement et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement.

— Oh non, je ne l'ai pas du tout écrit comme ça. C'est plutôt un brave garçon. Pas un de ces anges qui s'intéressent "aux filles des hommes" si c'est ce que vous insinuez…

— _Genèse 6-1-4,_ murmura Mulder sans savoir pourquoi.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête dans la direction où il avait vu "l'Ange du Seigneur" et il repéra que celui-ci le fixait. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, et alors qu'il aurait eu envie de se lever illico pour aller lui poser des questions à lui aussi en espérant qu'il soit plus coopératif, il fut physiquement incapable bouger pour y aller. Pour la première fois, il se demanda si Scully n'avait pas raison de soupçonner que ses nouveaux médicaments ne lui valaient rien de bon. Il s'ébroua.

— Bon, M. Edlund, j'ai besoin que vous compreniez les enjeux, et je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il y a des types, dans la vraie vie, qui se font passer pour vos personnages et je le sais parce que je les ai rencontrés et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

— _Chuck_ , corrigea-t-il doucement avec un léger ton de reproche. Mais oui, il y en a même plein cette Convention ! opina-t-il avec un désarmant sourire. Vous voyez toutes ces chemises à carreaux ? Ça fait chaud au cœur… Il n'y a pas à dire.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux dire que j'ai rencontré des hommes qui pensent qu'ils **_sont_** vos personnages. Ils ne différencient pas le roman de la réalité, et ils sont très dangereux, ce sont des tueurs qui sèment des cadavres derrière eux. D'où ma question précédente sur vos sources d'inspiration...

Edlund eut l'air embarrassé et presque… triste. Il eut un sourire timide en serrant son gobelet.

— Je n'ai rencontré aucun fan qui pense cela quand je viens dans ce type de réunion, admit-il avec une sorte de réticence. La version officielle que j'ai donnée à mon éditeur, c'est que j'invente ces histoires au fur et à mesure, et que je délaye au maximum sur des pages et des pages, les rares bonnes idées que je peux avoir...

— Mais ?

— Mais c'est plus bizarre que ça.

— Formidable ! Allez-y, _Bizarre_ , c'est quasiment mon deuxième prénom ! sourit Mulder. Rien ne pourra vraiment me choquer.

— Ah, c'est là où on reparle du côté cinglé. En fait, reconnut-il en baissant un peu le ton et les yeux, je… je vois ces histoires en rêve. Elles envahissent un peu mon quotidien et m'obsèdent. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. C'est un peu comme si vous allumiez la télé que vous avez beau zapper, c'est toujours le même programme…

— Qui sait ? Peut-être avez-vous atterri dans la Quatrième Dimension ? plaisanta Mulder qui pour le coup, était un vrai fan quand il était enfant.

— Probablement, acquiesça l'autre avec bienveillance. J'en étais là quand un jour, quelqu'un m'a conseillé de les coucher sur papier, pour me les sortir de la tête. C'est quand même mieux depuis que je fais ça... Et puis, une fois qu'elles ont été écrites, comme j'étais entre deux boulots, j'ai essayé de les vendre à un éditeur. C'est tout, reconnut-il avec simplicité.

— Donc si vous dites la vérité en affirmant que vous ne connaissez pas ces gars, vous êtes quoi ? Medium ?

— Les médiums, ce ne sont pas des gens qui parlent aux morts ? questionna-t-il innocemment. Est-ce que vos gars sont morts ?

— Apparemment, si je vous ai bien lu, ça dépend des fois mais... _touché_ , admit Fox avec un sourire beau joueur. Globalement, ils ont l'air de s'accrocher à la vie ou bien la mort ne veut pas d'eux.

— Du coup, la Mort, ça ferait un bon personnage, et relativement naturel, rêva tout haut l'écrivain. Un cavalier de l'Apocalypse, ce serait cool non ?… Mhh, je vais y penser, peut-être dans le prochain tome, glisser un petit truc à ce sujet...

L'ancien agent du FBI secoua la tête, il était impossible de se mettre en colère contre ce doux rêveur à qui on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Il regarda la foule autour de lui qui semblait toujours très lointaine, comme s'ils étaient sous cloche dans une bulle de verre qui les isolait de ce qui se passait à moins de deux mètres d'eux. Une part de son cerveau analysait très bien qu'il était retenu ici contre sa volonté mais il n'arrivait pas à se rebeller contre cet état de fait. C'était totalement irrationnel et cela ne lui faisait pas peur non plus.

— Je n'aimerais pas jouer aux échecs contre vous, Chuck, dans votre genre, vous êtes assez redoutable… Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes en train de me manipuler. Si vous ne voulez pas répondre à mes questions, et que je suis toujours là, est-ce que c'est parce que _vous_ auriez quelque chose à me dire ?

.

* * *

sSs

Au cœur de la nuit, Castiel avait obligeamment suivi la brune démone et ses fausses ailes dans un bout de ruelle situé à flanc de l'immense entrepôt qui accueillait la manifestation. Il y avait pas mal de poubelles odorantes qui croulaient sous les cartons et les plastiques dont les reflets pâles luisaient doucement sous les appliques crues qui lançaient d'obliques reflets jaunes.

Elle se cala contre un mur, appuyée sur un talon pointu, les mains dans les poches probablement serrées autour d'une arme… Elle semblait attendre tout en l'observant avec acuité sous paupières oblongues.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu avais raison de vouloir t'en débarrasser, une main de Dieu peut te consumer autant qu'un humain. Je suppose que tu veux quelque chose d'important en échange ?

— Je veux que tu me laisses aider Sam Winchester. Il faut le préparer. Quand ce sera fait, il sera en mesure d'éliminer Lilith. Tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'y emploie activement en le rendant plus fort.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu fais !

— Tu n'y connais rien ! Tu n'es qu'un pantin dans les mains de tes frères archanges et tout ceci te dépasse. Ils ne te disent pas la moitié de ce que tu dois savoir, ils ne te font même pas confiance.

— Et alors ?

— _Et alors_? répéta-t-elle, déstabilisée, en se demandant s'il était vraiment idiot. Et alors avec une main de Dieu, tu pourrais enfin être pris au sérieux, et tu pourrais protéger Dean de ce qui l'attend lui. Prends ce pouvoir et infléchit l'orientation de l'Apocalypse !

— Non, se buta Castiel.

— Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Je peux t'utiliser d'une autre façon, répondit-elle très calmement.

Elle sortit un étrange gantelet de sa poche et puis piocha avec un petit paquet emballé d'un vieux tissu poussiéreux dont elle commença à défaire les pans.

— Voyons comment tu vas te sortir de cette situation maintenant… ronronna-t-elle. Si tu me tues, cet objet sera libéré hors de mon poing, qui comme tu le vois, est recouvert de ce gant spécial…

— C'est comme ça que tu as pu le manipuler ? Qu'est-ce que c'est... un morceau de ménorah ? Laquelle ? Pas celle du temple de Salomon, si ?

— Je m'en contre-fiche… Mais je devine que s'il ne te blessera pas gravement, il pourra te mettre hors-jeu pendant suffisamment de temps…

L'ange serra les dents et affermit sa prise sur sa dague. Ruby élargit son sourire et acquiesça en lui sautant à la gorge avec un peu trop d'impatience.

— Assez parlé !

.

A quelques mètres de là, Bobby qui était resté à couvert derrière les poubelles pendant tout l'échange, commença à s'élancer dans la direction des deux assaillants et Rufus le retint par le col de son pardessus.

— Quoi ? On n'y va pas pour l'aider ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Attends un peu. On n'ira que s'il a vraiment besoin de notre aide. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle tient dans la main pour le menacer mais je ne le sens pas bien vu la tête qu'il fait.

— Mais arrête, c'est qu'un pauvre débutant qui va se faire saigner, ça se voit bien ! protesta Bobby en tendant un bras indigné vers eux.

— Regarde-le faire, ton débutant… sourit froidement Rufus en se croisant les bras bien campé sur ses deux jambes.

Bobby en resta bouche bée.

Bien planqué sous un costume de vendeur de bibles dépressif, ce type fadasse et décalé était un sacré _combattant_! Et pour sûr, il savait cogner ! Apparemment frapper sur une fille ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Non pas que cette dernière se laissait faire, loin de là, mais entre les coups de poings, les esquives, fauchages de jambes, roulés pour se réceptionner, allonges pour donner de vicieux coups de lame… il était évident à chaque seconde que le combat était loin d'être déséquilibré.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste là les bras croisés et on vend des tickets ?

— Shhht ! fit Rufus. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Aucun n'arrive pour l'instant à prendre le dessus. La fille va s'impatienter et commencer les coups tordus… Tiens qu'est-ce que je te disais… Regarde ce qui vient…

Bobby tourna la tête en direction du combat et trois silhouettes en costume avec des yeux noirs d'encre se matérialisèrent à ses côtés. Elle avait manifestement du renfort. D'un signe, elle leur commanda d'attaquer. Celles-ci se déployèrent en une technique classique d'encerclement.

— Et là ? On ne va toujours pas l'aider ? questionna le plus petit des deux vrais chasseurs et faux agents du FBI.

— Non… on attend…

— Parce que… ?

— Parce qu'il est en train de les prendre à quatre contre un… et qu'il y en a déjà un par terre, pendant que tu parles…

— Quoi ? fit Bobby choqué. Mais comment il a fait ?

— Ça, marmonna Rufus avec un sourire. Pour bavasser t'es champion mais t'es en train de tout louper… On ne sait rien sur les anges, c'est une occasion unique d'en savoir plus sur eux. Donc tais-toi et observe.

Bobby fit la grimace en répétant silencieusement pour l'imiter « gna gna gna, tais-toi et observe » puis se concentra sur les techniques de l'Ange.

Semblant sans peur, il allait volontiers au corps à corps. Ses poings et ses mains étaient extraordinairement rapides et économes à la fois. Il faisait sauter dans sa paume sa lame d'argent sans même la regarder et l'enfonçait plus vite que l'éclair jusqu'à la garde dans les nouveaux démons qui apparaissent autour de Ruby. Une fois poignardés, ceux-ci éjectaient invariablement leur essence par une fumée noire qui sortait de la bouche de leurs hôtes et restaient à terre.

Tac, tac, tac. Une vraie machine…

Quand sa dague était momentanément immobilisée dans un corps, il lui suffisait souvent d'attraper son assaillant à la gorge ou la paume à plat sur le crâne pour que la tête de la victime se mette à briller et l'hôte s'effondre au sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Pour tout dire, c'était encore mieux que la prise de Spock.

Mais la démone avait profité de la diversion causée par ses renforts et avait désenveloppé la main de Dieu qui avait l'apparence pas très impressionnante d'un petit tronçon doré. Castiel leva le bras, autant pour se protéger du rayonnement qu'il émettait que pour parer l'arme très spéciale de Ruby qui lui laissa une profonde estafilade. La force du tronçon de menorah, qu'elle tenait dans son autre main gantée, le faisait reculer et ployer le genou tandis qu'elle l'appuyait sur sa joue pour le marquer. Haletant légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, il était pourtant confiant. Il pourrait compenser bientôt mais il lui fallait un petit temps d'adaptation...

Pourtant, d'autres démons inférieurs et anonymes étaient apparus et pesaient sur les épaules de l'ange pour l'empêcher de se relever, il semblait sur le point d'être subjugué d'un instant à l'autre. Le sourire de Ruby s'élargit encore en se faisant triomphant quand sa lame sembla entrer entre ses côtes comme dans du beurre. L'ange commença à cracher du sang en respirant avec un bruit de succion mouillée.

— Poumon, commenta Rufus. C'est mauvais.

— Alors, là, on y va ?

— Attends... j'ai pas l'impression qu'il a dit son dernier mot !

— Mais c'est pas possible, tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'as aucune intention de l'aider, c'est ça ?

— Tu veux que je te dise ? Moi, s'ils se trucident entre eux, ça me va très bien, répondit sèchement Rufus.

.

Effondré par terre, Castiel gémit quand il sentit une main fraiche sur son front brûlant puis quelqu'un vérifier ses blessures. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et quand ceux-ci acceptèrent d'obéir, il eut la surprise de découvrir le visage préoccupé de l'Incroyant penché sur lui.

— Ne bougez pas, dit-il, vous êtes salement amoché. J'appelle les secours…

— Partez tout de suite ! commanda-t-il sans aucune efficacité, car sa voix éraillée sortait bien trop faiblement pour être impressionnante.

— Qui vous a fait ça ?

Honteux, l'ange essaya péniblement de se redresser mais son poumon perforé et diverses lacérations n'aidaient pas du tout à la manoeuvre.

— Vous allez être pris entre deux feux si vous restez, partez !

— C'est les deux gars qui sont là-bas qui vous ont tabassé comme ça ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement en voyant la sale tête de Monsieur X le regarder d'un air goguenard et méprisant.

L'ange plissa les yeux.

— Non, je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient là…

Il se mit à tousser en crachant du sang. Mulder lui pressa l'épaule.

— Restez tranquille, l'ambulance arrive.

— Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? questionna le blessé.

Mulder eut un petit sourire fatigué.

— On appelle ça le karma. Ou à une échelle bien plus locale, un simple renvoi d'ascenseur. Grâce à mon audition que vous avez ruinée et sauvée un peu plus tôt dans le mois, j'ai été capable de vous entendre gémir alors que je sortais pour rentrer chez moi… Qui vous a fait ça ?

Castiel serra les dents et leva fièrement le menton.

— Des démons ! cracha-t-il.

— Ouais… Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé la question aussi… soupira-t-il. Vous me jurez que c'est pas un plan pour que Dana vous rafistole personnellement ?

L'ange cligna des yeux sans comprendre mais Mulder lui sourit en secouant un peu la tête. Il se releva aussitôt car l'ambulance était là et il laissa les infirmiers secouristes faire leur travail en se mettant un peu en retrait.

Sortant son téléphone, il consulta ses messages. Le premier était de Byers qui l'informait que Langly avait été poignardé en suivant les Winchester, et le second, tout aussi laconique, émanait de Skinner qui exigeait de le voir aussitôt que possible.

.

(à suivre)


	10. Who ya gonna call?

_On est d'accord qu'il va falloir y aller dans ce manoir hanté, hein ? Il va falloir y aller... mais pas aujourd'hui. Dean reprend la main avant d'aller rencontrer ce qu'il me faut bien appeler "le fantôme de la rue Royale". Mais pour ça, il doit faire appel à des pros...  
_

* * *

 **WHO YA GONNA CALL?**

 _Grab the salt for that ghost !****_

sSs

 _New Orleans, Motel 6, 18 novembre 2008_

Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, Dean était étendu tout habillé sur le couvre-pied de son lit de motel lorsqu'il aperçut l'écran de son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit s'illuminer. Il jeta un regard sur la grande silhouette chevelue de Sam qui dépassait des draps du lit voisin, son ample et lente respiration signalant qu'il venait de s'endormir à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'aîné lorsqu'il le vit si profondément abandonné au sommeil, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva, attrapant son téléphone d'un même mouvement et navigua à tâtons entre les meubles pour aller se glisser dans la salle de bains attenante. L'écran affichait simplement "Bobby" et il prit aussitôt l'appel.

Secrètement toujours en contact depuis qu'ils avaient compris que le cadet était totalement sous l'influence néfaste de Ruby, ils entamèrent le débrief de leurs agendas respectifs. Dean était déconcentré pendant que le vieux chasseur parlait, parce qu'il savait qu'ils allaient probablement devoir sous peu faire quelque chose pour remédier à cela. Quelque chose où il faudrait peut-être blesser Sam...

Il fit un effort conscient pour revenir à la conversation. En lui relatant les circonstances de leur rencontre à Chicago, Bobby lui confirmait que Ruby n'était pas du tout dans le coin et, quoique les démons ne semblent pas vraiment embarrassés par les distances en apparaissant et disparaissant à leur guise, l'information distilla tout de même un vague soulagement dans les veines du plus jeune chasseur. Éphémère, car c'était juste avant qu'il apprenne qu'un ange correspondant tout à fait au signalement de Castiel s'était fait planter par la démone d'abord, et qu'ensuite, le FBI semblait continuer à les chercher.

Rufus avait formellement identifié comme tel le type qui les avait filés alors qu'ils pistaient eux-mêmes la vicieuse croqueuse de frangin... Bobby craignait d'être trop exposé et le prévenait qu'il aurait peut-être à suivre son comparse quelques temps au lieu de retourner chez lui, car son pote semblait passé maître dans l'art de la disparition des radars.

— Ça ne fait rien, Bobby, le rassura Dean. C'est OK, on sera vigilants et toi, fais très gaffe de ton côté. Ton gars du FBI il ressemblait à quoi, un vieux ?

 _—_ _Nan, il avait l'air jeune._

— Jeune par rapport à toi ou par rapport à moi ?

 _—_ _Euh, à moi…_

— OK, donc un _vieux_ , corrigea-t-il, délibérément taquin. Pas de blonde avec lui ?

 _—_ _Non, personne. Vous êtes où en ce moment, loin j'espère ?_

Dean s'autorisa le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre.

— Tu te rappelles l'affaire en Louisiane ?

 _—_ _Quoi ? Non ! Vous n'y êtes pas retournés ?_

— Si. On a un petit truc à finir et après promis, on se tire. Puisqu'on parle de ça, t'as pas eu d'autres infos sur le clone du papy Campbell ?

 _—_ _Bin en fait si, mais pas sûr que ça aide beaucoup. D'après mon contact, ce type s'appelle Walter Skinner et il est en poste au FBI depuis des années. Le genre gros bonnet._

— Skinner ! C'est ça. J'avais retenu _Spender_ *, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suppose qu'on n'a aucun moyen de savoir s'il sert de pyjama de chair à Alastair depuis longtemps, à moins de l'immobiliser dans un piège à démon ? Il habite où ?

— Washington DC. Normalement, j'aurais bien proposé de m'en occuper moi-même, mais s'ils n'attendent que ça pour me choper, je ne vais peut-être pas leur faire ce plaisir… Je peux proposer le truc à Rufus, mais je crois qu'il dira non, car il a l'air d'y avoir eu des allégeances pas claires dans son passé...

— Bon, ne décidons rien maintenant, répondit Dean. Écoute Bobby, il est tard et je voudrais essayer de dormir quelques heures, mais je te rappelle dès qu'on a fini ici et on voit ce qu'on fait en ce qui le concerne, ok ?

.

Bien après que Bobby ait raccroché, l'aîné des Winchester contemplait toujours l'écran bleuté du téléphone. Il avait l'impression désagréable que les mailles du filet se resserraient tant qu'au stade où ils en étaient, ils tenaient plus du saucisson que d'autre chose... S'ils traînaient trop, à dix contre un qu'ils allaient voir redébarquer les deux fouineurs du 3e âge, et eux pourraient bien réussir à les épingler.

Assis sur l'abattant fermé des toilettes, il serra le poing autour de son téléphone qu'il tapota quelquefois sur sa bouche au pli soucieux. Le cas de ce "Skinner" lui semblait pourtant très sérieux. Un type dont le patronyme signifiait tout de même Écorcheur ne pouvait pas être un gros nounours inoffensif... A l'origine, il y avait dû y avoir dans sa famille un trappeur, un pelletier, un fourreur… _Un chasseur,_ lui soufflait son instinct buté. Dean n'avait croisé qu'une fois son regard et ça avait été pour y voir une froide détermination qu'il n'avait rencontrée que chez ceux qui avaient déjà tué. Au mieux, peut-être n'était-il simplement qu'un soldat, comme son père ? Il chassa cette idée, il avait plus urgent à penser.

La priorité numéro un, c'était la maison hantée. Sam lui avait dit qu'il cherchait des infos sur les autres gens qui avaient vécu au manoir LaLaurie, et particulièrement ceux qui auraient pu y mourir de mort violente, mais tout cela prenait un temps qu'ils n'avaient pas si les fédéraux revenaient à la charge.

L'instinct de Dean lui soufflait encore que, qui que ce fût, le fantôme était toujours attaché à la demeure. Il ne savait pas comment un mort de longue date pouvait être encore aussi en colère. Quelques décennies, ça se pouvait, mais en siècles ? Il espérait que les recherches de Sam fourniraient une piste là-dessus, mais sa plus sûre assomption c'était que ses os étaient toujours sur place et n'avaient jamais été trouvés par aucun des proprios suivants. Et ça, ça voulait dire que leur ami Casper était très bien caché. Quelque chose lui appartenant avait dû être conservé dans la foutue boîte à épines, lui permettant de les retrouver au cimetière mais maintenant, ils ne sauraient jamais quoi.

Le speech du guide touristique avait été assez clair sur le fait que la cave et le grenier avaient été des endroits où des dizaines d'esclaves avaient été torturés et mis à mort. Même s'ils avaient été sans doute déjà fouillés par la police de l'époque, Dean se disait c'étaient de bons points de départ à vérifier en termes de caches secrètes, faux planchers, faux-plafonds, murs creux… Le manoir était assez grand, pas sûr qu'ils y arrivent du premier coup et en une fois, sauf… s'ils avaient un meilleur matos que leur spectromètre fait maison pour cibler un peu mieux leurs recherches.

Alors la mort dans l'âme, il reconnut qu'il _devait_ demander de l'aide pour boucler au plus vite la Nouvelle Orléans. Il ne voulait pas que Sammy soit tenté d'utiliser davantage ses pouvoirs démoniaques et faire le jeu de Ruby sous la pression des circonstances. Ce serait "team Winchester" avant tout car il avait le sentiment qu'ils ne devaient se fier à personne.

.

Dean ranima son téléphone et fit défiler sa liste de contacts. Son pouce flotta quelques instants au-dessus d'un nom, bien évidemment codé par mesure élémentaire de sécurité. Résolument, il appuya sur "Darn Dummies" et porta de nouveau l'appareil à son oreille, affichant son meilleur sourire et se préparant à la plus cordiale jovialité de façade.

Après quelques sonneries, on décrocha et une voix assourdie marmonna avec hésitation :

 _—_ _QG des Ghostfacers, j'écoute ?**_

— Euh… salut ! Ici Dean… hum… Winchester. Qui est à l'appareil, c'est Zed ou Harry ?

Un choc sourd se fit entendre, quelques froissements et bruits précipités également, et le téléphone émit un bruit de larsen strident comme les deux geeks le mettaient sur haut-parleur :

 _—_ _Oh mon Dieu, c'est vraiment vous, les Winchester ?_

— Shttt ! Mais vous êtes de grands malades ! Silence, mon frangin dort… Vous êtes où les gars en ce moment ?

 _—_ _Ah ok, désolé… euh moi c'est Ed, pas Zed. On est à Bâton Rouge, en Louisiane._

Cette fois, le sourire de Dean s'élargit considérablement et il était déjà plus sincère. Il avait une veine de pendu.

— Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites-là bas ?

 _—_ _Et bien, on est descendus pour préparer une grosse émission. Il y a une agence de tourisme qui nous a appelés pour qu'on fasse un épisode sur la Maison LaLaurie ! Vous connaissez sûrement pas, c'est resté très local, mais faites-nous confiance, il y a du gros dossier ! Cette baraque est un mythe ambulant, l'Amityville des Bayous… L'agence a dit qu'ils voulaient relancer un peu le tourisme qu'était pas au top ces derniers temps et que notre émission serait bonne pour ça…_

— Ah-ha ! commenta Dean qui se demandait comment la maison pouvait être un mythe "ambulant". Et du coup, ça vous dirait d'avoir un coup de main ? Parce que nous, on venait pour autre chose, mais en fait on est déjà sur place.

Il grimaça en écartant le combiné du téléphone de son oreille tandis que les garçons se répandaient en confirmations surexcitées.

— Les gars, j'espère que vous avez bien tout votre matos high-tech avec vous… Les caméras thermiques, et... un truc à rayons X portatif, ce serait bien.

 _—_ _Dean_ , protesta la voix de Harry. _On n'a pas de truc à rayons X !_

Dean laissa filtrer une grosse déception qui étirait les voyelles.

— Ah bon ? Pas du tout ? Ah zut, moi qui pensais que vous étiez super bien... euh… outillés...

Un sourcil haussé, il était en train de se dire que le terme choisi n'était peut-être pas le meilleur mais à quatre heures du matin, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. La réponse fusa pourtant, parfaitement inattendue.

 _— …_ _mais on a un pote à qui on pourrait l'emprunter !…_

— Zed, tu me fais marcher ?

 _—_ _Euh là c'est Harry. Non ! Nous, on n'en a pas vraiment besoin, rapport à notre expertise de terrain. Mais pour ton frère et toi, s'il vous en faut un, bien sûr car j'imagine qu'on va faire deux équipes..._

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en dodelinant la tête et se força à continuer à sourire, jouant les suspicieux :

— Et pourquoi il voudrait vous le prêter ?

 _—_ _On le connaît depuis le lycée, t'inquiète, il dira pas non._

— Et il s'appelle comment ton pote ?

 _—_ _Danny Graves. Son père bosse pour une grosse firme qui développe ça pour les hôpitaux, si on le rend après discrètos, il n'y aura pas de problème…_

— Ok, on fait ça. On se rappelle quand vous arrivez en ville…

Dean coupa la communication avec un large sourire satisfait. Graves ? Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais pour l'heure, il était trop crevé pour essayer de se le rappeler. Il se leva et éteignit la lumière pour retourner dans la chambre. Dans la pénombre, il distingua Sam roulé en boule qui s'était retourné de l'autre côté. Il fit le moins de bruit possible pour se reglisser sous les couvertures et puis passa un bras derrière la tête en souriant toujours un peu.

Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir la poisse _tout le temps_ , pas vrai ?

.

* * *

xXx

 _Washington DC, domicile de Walter Skinner, 19 novembre 2008_

Cette recherche qu'avait faite Mulder avait tenu longtemps éveillé le Directeur Adjoint Walter Skinner. Quand il était parvenu enfin à s'endormir, les rêves ne l'avaient pas laissé en paix. C'était une fusion kaléidoscopique de souvenirs pleins d'une violence physique inhabituelle. Conscient de rêver, il se voyait dans une cage d'ascenseur en train de cogner vraiment très férocement contre Alex Krycek.

En réalité, c'était contre "X" le pernicieux informateur de Mulder qu'il s'était un jour battu de la sorte. L'homme refusait de livrer la moindre information qui aurait permis de sauver Fox, perdu en Antarctique, préférant le voir mort pour son confort personnel. Walt était revenu en sang, mais Scully avait obtenu des coordonnées terrestres précises pour le retrouver.

Mais son contentieux avec Krycek, c'était bien au-delà de tout ça. Depuis le jour où l'agent double l'avait tabassé dans une cage d'escalier avec deux comparses pour l'intimider, jusqu'aux tentatives d'extorsion et d'empoisonnement sur sa personne... Alex Krycek avait été un élément hautement toxique qui lui avait pourri l'existence aussi bien que celle de ses deux agents, pendant des années. Alors ne pas le laisser faire, cela il s'y attendait. Dans cet ascenseur onirique, Walter le bureaucrate avait retrouvé ses anciens réflexes de soldat, il se battait bien plus vicieusement que prévu pour sauver sa vie mais ce n'était pas l'énergie du désespoir...

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était d'être envahi par un autre désir impérieux : voir ce nuisible de longue date définitivement mort. Pour toutes les crasses qu'il avait faites, les mensonges, les manipulations, les meurtres en pagaille non seulement d'inconnus mais aussi ceux de Bill Mulder, de Melissa Scully, et jusqu'à ses menaces de mort sur l'enfant de Dana… L'éternel antagoniste aux loyautés toujours plus obscures, fondées sur ses seuls intérêts particuliers fluctuants, girouettait en roue libre, au gré de ses infortunes.

Des années qu'il n'avait pas eu à repenser à tout ça. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne voyait pas le rapport. Peut-être que son ego n'appréciait pas d'avoir été humilié et qu'il voulait se donner le beau rôle ?… _Du révisionnisme de l'inconscient dans les productions nocturnes de W.S. Skinner_ , se moqua-t-il intérieurement alors qu'il observait la scène avait un œil totalement détaché.

Insouciant de toute chronologie, le rêve lui présentait sans transition le parking glauque de l'hôpital où le destin de Krycek avait été scellé, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Le moment où en un instant de profonde clarté, Walter avait pris enfin sa décision. Il avait vu un Mulder tenu en joue et désarmé et une certitude lui était tombée dessus comme une épiphanie : Krycek allait _tous_ les éliminer, un par un. Peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, il rééssaierait toujours, parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était la seule solution pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient tous.

Le Directeur Adjoint du FBI avait des raisons très personnelles d'en vouloir à celui qui avait déjà essayé de le tuer plusieurs fois et de le faire chanter. Il n'avait pas voulu se venger alors. Mais ce jour-là, alors que Mulder et le Russe étaient trop absorbés l'un par l'autre, personne n'avait fait attention à lui. Walter avait levé son arme et visé.

La première détonation avait retenti comme un tonnerre entre les murs nus. Mulder avait sursauté se croyant touché pendant une seconde. Au début, Skinner n'avait voulu qu'immobiliser Krycek. Rien d'autre, il aurait pu le jurer. Mais par une triste ironie du sort, la première balle s'était logée dans la prothèse qu'il avait au bras l'autorisant à tenter de riposter aussitôt vers Fox. Les deux balles suivantes de Walter avaient cette fois eu pour but de lui faire _mal_. Et la dernière, assénée en pleine tête, c'était pour qu'il cesse ses justifications idéologiques écœurantes et qu'il se taise enfin. Ça avait été si facile.

Malgré sa nausée galopante, Walter en avait éprouvé alors une intense satisfaction et une irrépressible sensation de justice. En lui, le soulagement et l'épuisement se le disputaient à une fierté incompatible avec l'ensemble de toute sa carrière, et qui lui faisaient l'effet d'une petite catastrophe. Mulder l'avait fixé avec le plus grand étonnement et aussi une petite touche d'approbation virile silencieuse. Rien ne pouvait être prononcé en cet instant.

Les visions de ce parking souterrain l'avaient hanté longtemps.

.

Seul dans son grand lit, il avait rouvert les paupières, le cœur battant trop vite mais les veines pourtant glacées par le malaise persistant de son cauchemar. Il essayait d'analyser mais sans y parvenir cette sensation intense, si fondamentalement effrayante – si _mauvaise_ sans doute : tuer de ses mains ce qu'il ne percevait plus comme un homme, mais seulement une _créature_ purement malfaisante. Il hésitait à dire le Mal à l'état pur, car l'Homme à la Cigarette lui disputait bien trop âprement ce titre.

S'il pouvait se résoudre à ne plus voir un homme comme tel, en quoi était-il différent des êtres veules qui avaient vendu la Terre aux extraterrestres en leur promettant de leur faire toute la place nécessaire, du moment qu'ils pouvaient faire partie des rares survivants ?

Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, il se leva de son lit et marcha à pas lourds vers son cabinet de toilette dans l'idée de boire un peu d'eau fraîche, avec un cachet contre la pointe de migraine qu'il sentait venir... Quand il referma la porte du petit placard où il gardait quelques éléments sommaires de pharmacie, le miroir rectangulaire lui renvoya une image qu'il ne reconnut pas.

L'homme qui lui faisait face et qui le regardait avec méfiance et appréhension, arborait pourtant l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait, à peine esquissé. Il sursauta légèrement en se demandant qui était cet inconnu qui le toisait de la sorte.

Il avait l'impression ridicule que c'était l'homme des vieilles coupures de journaux du dossier de Mulder.

.

* * *

sSs

 _New Orleans, 20 novembre 2008, une heure du matin  
_

Durant une courte halte dans leur petit périple dans les égouts de la ville, Harry Spangler affermit sa prise sur sa caméra d'épaule qui glissait de ses mains moites. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son comparse Ed discutant un peu plus loin avec Dean, tandis que Sam était sous une lampe en train de se faire expliquer le fonctionnement du système à rayons X "portatif" ramené par Danny. Portatif, c'était vite dit. Mais Sam en plus d'être beau mec, était super fort, il pouvait manipuler sans peine d'un seul bras ce machin qui pesait une tonne, _lui_. Sam braquait le dispositif dans sa direction tandis que Danny commentait pour faire le malin _"Joli squelette, mec !"._

Harry était un petit peu jaloux de leur apparente complicité. Apparemment, Danny et Sam s'étaient déjà rencontrés la veille à propos de Delphine LaLaurie. Mais les Winchester, c'était leur source secrète à eux. Ils étaient certes plutôt "rustiques" avec leur chemises larges toujours froissées et leurs vieux jeans tout flingués, mais en son for intérieur, Harry voulait bien reconnaître qu'Ed et lui étaient beaucoup moins courageux que les deux cowboys au sang-froid inébranlable.

Sam et Dean se fichaient d'avoir l'air cool et de faire des émissions qui généraient des milliers de clics. Pourtant il était bien sûr que s'ils avaient fait un show comme le leur, les Ghostfacers n'aurait pas survécu à une telle concurrence. Avec leurs regards intenses, leurs poses de mannequins et leurs gros bras, les frangins auraient tout déchiré. Leurs têtes sur la homepage, c'était la garantie de camions entiers de followeuses en folie… Coup de bol qu'ils soient des petits agneaux innocents en matière d'audimat. _Aucune publicité_ , avaient-ils dit. Qui faisait encore ça, aujourd'hui ?

Dernièrement pourtant, Ed avait failli tout abandonner de cette vie sans espoir de retour, à cause d'une émission qui avait très très mal tourné. Harry était bigrement sûr que jamais une telle chose ne serait arrivée aux Winchester...

Sam salua gentiment Danny en le remerciant pour ses explications et ramena sa stature de géant vers Spangler, qui avait la mine toujours chafouine sous sa coupe brune. L'admiration l'emporta cependant vite car Samuel était le plus gentil des deux.

Depuis plusieurs jours apparemment, le cadet Winchester avait tracé un chemin d'accès en utilisant les plans "underground" de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils avaient l'intention de pénétrer dans le Manoir hanté en passant par en-dessous, puisqu'en surface tout était verrouillé par un système d'alarme dernier cri. Les frères n'avaient pu livrer aucune information sur son modèle en se contentant d'expliquer le système de scellement des ouvertures et d'appel automatique de la Police, sur place en quelques minutes à peine.

Il n'osait pas trop en parler à son coreligionnaire, ravi de le voir de nouveau enthousiaste mais, quelque chose lui disait que peut-être, les Winchester en savaient plus qu'ils voulaient bien le dire sur cette maison. A en croire Dean, ils venaient d'arriver, étaient là par hasard… Mais l'agence de tourisme avait évoqué "un incident" survenu le mois dernier… Ils étaient restés très vagues. Une fois encore, c'est Danny qui lui avait fourni les détails.

— Oh ouais, mortel, mec ! En plein pendant une visite avec des touristes organisée par l'agence où bosse ma mère, un cadavre se met à tomber de l'une des fenêtres ! Et ça pile au moment où une mioche geignarde était en train de critiquer pour dire que c'était tout pourri qu'on puisse pas visiter. Ha ha ha ! Et bim, dans sa face ! La gamine a hurlé comme une truie quand le mort lui a éclaboussé les godasses en tombant par terre comme une pastèque mûre. Crise cardiaque, paraît-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a vu le gus pour avoir eu aussi peur ? Ça personne n'en parle. C'est pour ça que je suis _trop_ content que vous fassiez cette émission !

L'idée de passer par les sous-sols pouvait sembler manquer d'originalité mais elle était surtout extraordinairement facile à mettre en place, et sans pour autant éveiller la suspicion. La raison de tout cela, c'était Katrina. Katrina, ce n'était pas le nom de l'employée du cadastre qui avait fourni à Sam tous les plans de la ville quand il avait souri de toutes ses dents pour la bonne cause. Ce dernier s'était fait passer pour un étudiant architecte en stage dans un cabinet prestigieux, et dont le mémoire portait sur la reconstruction de parties historiques de Nola, à la suite du passage de l'ouragan du même nom…

Harry avait fait ses devoirs après l'appel de Dean. Il savait que la ville inondée à quatre-vingt pourcent avait été déclarée en zone de catastrophe naturelle pendant des mois et des mois. Danny lui avait même dit que l'hôpital avait été fermé pendant deux ans et n'avait pu rouvrir que depuis peu. Trois ans après l'inondation certains trucs ne remarchaient toujours pas… Est-ce qu'on était encore en Amérique ou à Haïti ? avait interrogé un certain John Fitzgerald sur un forum politisé.***

Quand il avait discuté du projet avec Maggie (qui n'avait pas voulu les accompagner), la sœur d'Ed avait fait remarquer que c'était peut-être ça aussi qui pouvait avoir fait ressurgir des fantômes dans les maisons : des vieux os pouvaient avoir été déplacés avec la montée des eaux. _"La montée des os_ " avait-elle dit avec un petit sourire en coin. _"Ça te fera un titre de séquence"_ … Mais avec une ville sinistrée, seul le dieu du tourisme pouvait la sauver économiquement. Ils faisaient donc une sorte de bonne action.

— On va repartir, l'avertit Sam avec un petit sourire. Ton pote vient de m'expliquer le scanner à rayons X, je pense que j'ai à peu près compris… Par contre, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, j'ai un service à te demander.

Les beaux yeux verts candides (ou faussement candides) de Sam se posèrent sur Harry qui déglutit, follement impressionné d'être considéré.

— Oui ?

— Ton ami, je ne veux pas qu'il monte avec nous dans le Manoir, OK ? Ça peut être très dangereux quand on n'est pas préparé et entraîné.

— Je… je sais, répondit Harry en pinçant un peu les lèvres.

Le géant des Winchester ne fut pas long à le percer à jour.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu lui as promis qu'il viendrait ? demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Quel air interrogateur pour le forcer à avouer tout, et tout de suite !… Il était trop doué ! Harry soupira et murmura plus bas en évitant de regarder du côté de Dean et Ed.

— Une nouvelle Ghostfacer super jolie et gentille est morte pendant une émission. Ed avait fondé de très gros espoirs sur elle. Il a arrêté pendant des semaines à cause de ça. Tu sais combien on en a des filles comme elle, qui voulaient nous rejoindre ? De leur plein gré ?

— J'imagine, répondit Sam avec un sourire compatissant en lui tapant sur l'épaule un peu maladroitement. Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne va prendre aucun risque avec Daniel. Qu'il aide avec la logistique c'est une chose, mais qu'il risque sa vie alors que ce n'est pas… sa _vocation_ , c'en est une autre.

— Elle est très cool cette phrase ! Je peux la noter ? demanda Harry en sortant son dictaphone qu'il brandit sous le nez de Sam.

.

 _"_ _Au plus profond des entrailles de la ville, il règne une nuit d'encre éternelle, épaisse, moite et lourde. Les relents âcres et la puanteur persistante évoquent aux voyageurs la splendeur déchue d'une Venise suffocant sous le soleil d'été, et rappellent en permanence le souvenir du désastre qui a frappé. Ici, la Grande Inondation est encore présente dans toutes les mémoires et dans tous les cauchemars terrifiés des habitants qu'elle a chassés hors de leurs seuls refuges…"_

Dean fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, avant de balancer un coup de coude dans les côtes de Zeddmore pendant qu'ils marchaient souterrainement en direction du Vieux Carré.

— Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il déclame là, ton copain ? Il y a une assez bonne résonance dans ces conduits. J'aimerais qu'on reste un peu discrets...

— Ok, bien reçu. Je vais lui dire de chuchoter, on réenregistrera après. Tant pis.

— Réenregistrer pour… ? questionna Dean.

— Pour l'émission ! Tu sais le job pour lequel on est venus exprès, lui répondit patiemment Ed comme s'il était demeuré.

Dean sourit, avant d'adresser une pupille massacrante à son frangin qui semblait vouloir dire "retiens-moi ou je le fracasse"...

— Oh oui, je suis bête… gloussa-t-il, comment ai-je pu oublier ? La joie de vous revoir sans doute… Mais on arrive bientôt de toute façon.

Ed Zeddmore hocha la tête très sérieusement derrière ses longues lunettes rectangulaires et se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassé. Il caressa sa barbe rouquine pour se donner contenance avant de refourrer précipitamment ses mains dans les poches de sa canadienne bleue qui ressemblait furieusement à celle de Dean.

— Dean, pendant qu'on est là, il y a un truc que je voulais te demander. Je sais pas si tu pourras me répondre…

— Bah, dis toujours...

— Comment tu fais quand il y a des collègues que tu connais... qui meurent ?

Dean écarquilla comiquement les yeux, la bouche ouverte, en tournant la tête vers lui.

— Ah, la vache ! expira profondément l'aîné en le regardant de biais, soudain plus bourru. Quand tu décides de poser des questions toi, tu fais pas semblant… Comme ça, là, à sec ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, et pis surtout _maintenant_? C'est pas le moment de se déconcentrer...

— Bin… Comme je ne suis pas sûr qu'on s'en sorte… Si, je préfère te demander maintenant.

— Ecoute-moi bien, Zedd...more, _personne_ ne va mourir aujourd'hui, tu m'entends ?

Derrière eux, la voix de Spangler murmurait bas.

 _—_ _Le chasseur avait posé sa main rude et calleuse sur l'épaule de mon camarade. Dans ses étincelants yeux verts pouvait se lire une rassurante détermination. Elle se déversait par vagues presque physiques, en irradiant malgré les ténèbres ambiantes, comme pour lui communiquer généreusement un peu de cette assurance propre à ceux qui en ont tant vu..._

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Harry qui s'arrêta subitement de chuchoter dans son dictaphone tandis que Danny hochait du chef en levant des pouces approbateurs.

 _—_ Tu vas devoir remettre ça à plus tard, Harry, dit Sam, on est arrivés à destination.

 _—_ Cool ! opina-t-il en branchant sa caméra avant de placer son œil devant le viseur. _La porte était devant nous, si mince et fragile rempart nous séparant d'un océan de créatures grouillantes, tapies dans une ombre propice à leurs sombres desseins..._

Dean ouvrit le sas métallique qui allait les conduire vers la cave du Manoir, en grinçant ignoblement pendant qu'il exerçait une forte traction. Puis avec un geste exagérément poli, il les invita à passer devant. Sentant leur hésitation, Sam prit les devants, vite suivi par Daniel qui leva la tête pendant que Dean essayait de refermer pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'éventuels employés de la municipalité.

 _—_ Shhhtt ! fit le journaliste en levant un doigt. Vous entendez ce bruit ?

 _—_ Quel bruit ? demanda Ed.

 _—_ Un petit bruit mouillé, comme un truc qui mijote, répondit Harry.

 _—_ Qui clapote ? proposa Daniel.

 _—_ Ouais c'est ça, qui clapote mais... pas fort, comme si on mastiquait…

 _—_ Vos gueules ! siffla Dean. J'entends rien… Chut !

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux et le son ténu se répétait sans discontinuer. Entre le cliquetis et le chuintement, à son avis plus proche du feu qui crépite...

 _—_ J'ai rien à la caméra thermique, souffla Ed.

Dean sortit sa torche la plus puissante et la mit en marche. Et dès que ce fut fait, lorsque le pinceau lumineux balaya les alentours, ils comprirent tous dans quel guêpier ils venaient juste de se fourrer tout seuls. A ceci près que ce n'étaient pas des guêpes...

.

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

* Spender : C'est juste que Dean a une intuition d'enfer (ou bien a-t-il entendu plusieurs fois ce nom là-bas ?). C.G.B. Spender est le patronyme le plus communément admis pour l'Homme à la Cigarette, mais un peu comme Voldemort, son nom n'est pas prononcé en vain et il est désigné par des sobriquets (en anglais : Well Manicured Man, The Great Smoker, Cancer-man). Skinner a plusieurs fois laissé entendre qu'il croyait que c'était le Diable.

** Pour ceux qui l'ont oublié, les Ghostfacers sont des personnages secondaires de _Supernatural_ qui apparaissent principalement en S1E17 (Hellhouse), S3E13 (Ghostfacers) et avec une petite allusion aussi dans l'épisode S4E17 (It's a terrible life). Ce sont des "enquêteurs sur le paranormal professionnels" qui en bons geeks opèrent depuis leur garage (rebaptisé "La Tanière des Chiens de l'Enfer"). Je ne peux que vous conseiller très vivement si vous la trouvez la vidéo "hors-série" de leur mini websérie "Castiel rencontre les Ghostfacers" où Micha Collins est à mourir de rire dans son interprétation d'un Castiel décalé et flippant, quand on n'a pas trop l'habitude. Chaudement recommandée.

*** Les prénoms du conspirationniste Byers (Lone Gunman). Des sources non confirmées évoquent sa présence à la Nouvelle Orléans. :-D Notez qu'en septembre 2008, Haïti a été durement frappé par l'ouragan Hanna faisant des centaines de morts. Mais comme j'écris en 2018 nous penserons plus spontanément au tremblement de terre de 2010.

**** je vous recommande la dernière parodie des Hillywood Sisters, la seconde sur Supernatural : qui nous clame que ceux que nous devons appeler ne sont pas les Ghostbusters mais bien les Winchester !


	11. Cuisine et dépendances

**CUISINE ET DÉPENDANCES**

sSs

 _New Orleans, Manoir LaLaurie 20 novembre 2008, 1h du matin_

 _—_ Okay les filles, pas la peine de mouiller vos petites culottes, on a tout prévu ! commenta Dean en restant de marbre face au spectacle des insectes.

Il entrouvrit son col et piocha dans sa veste quelques petites bonbonnes d'insecticide compactes qu'il distribua à la ronde.

Seulement éclairée par leurs lampes-torches, la partie du sous-sol où ils se trouvaient était envahie d'une véritable marabunta d'insectes de toutes formes et de toutes natures. Pour ce qu'ils en voyaient, termites, fourmis, cancrelats, gros lombrics et autres joyeusetés formaient une épaisse couche grouillante qui recouvrait tout du sol au plafond. Avec leurs lampes frontales qui leur laissaient les mains libres pour filmer, les Ghostfacers tournaient la tête de tous côtés en créant d'involontaires effets stroboscopiques qui n'arrangeaient pas le côté lugubre de l'affaire.

 _—_ Mais on va marcher dessus ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Acceptant l'offrande de Dean, Daniel Graves fila un coup de coude dans les côtes maigres de son ami et ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

 _—_ Il paraît que c'est comme marcher sur des gâteaux secs… Allez, fais pas ta chochotte, tu fais face à des fantômes tous les jours et tu te pisses dessus parce que t'as une tarentule sur l'épaule ?

Harry poussa des cris en se tortillant au son des "où ça, où ça ?" pendant que les autres aspergeaient copieusement, le nez dans leur coude, pour se frayer un passage.

 _—_ Ok, ok les enfants, intervint Sam en toussant. Je parie qu'il y aura beaucoup moins d'insectes une fois qu'on sera vraiment dedans. Alors, comme prévu, on va se séparer en deux groupes. Vous les Ghostfacers, vous commencez sous la maison, Dean et moi, on monte au grenier et on se rejoint au milieu. C'est compris ?

La mine résolue, Ed leva une main contestataire pour intervenir :

 _—_ Non, non, je veux aller avec Dean, il faut partager nos expertises !…

 _—_ Et moi je reste avec Ed, protesta Harry en agrippant convulsivement sa caméra, sinon qui va filmer ?

Dean s'approcha de Sam qui baissait la tête, assez irrité de se retrouver avec le novice qu'était Graves. Les deux autres au moins, ils savaient à quoi ils allaient faire face… L'aîné lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 _—_ Ça t'apprendra à être _gentil_ … Réjouis-toi, au moins tu n'auras pas la voix off d'Harry en train de commenter tout ce que tu fais…

Sam prit une profonde inspiration résignée. Il ouvrit son propre sac pour s'équiper et en sortit ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il commença à garnir ses chaussettes et ses poches d'un certain nombre de poignards, puis il attrapa son fusil à canon court et une boîte de cartouches au gros sel. Daniel le regardait se préparer avec curiosité avant de demander :

 _—_ Et moi, j'ai quoi comme arme ?

 _—_ Toi tu vas m'aider avec le scanner et tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis.

 _—_ Aye aye, chef ! se moqua-t-il. Dis voir, t'étais quand même un poil plus sympa quand tu voulais des infos hier... Est-ce que t'es comme toutes les autres ? Tu deviens mesquin quand t'as obtenu de moi exactement ce que tu voulais ?

Dean haussa suggestivement deux fois les sourcils à l'intention de son frère et signala aux autres d'un mouvement du bras qu'ils se mettaient en route.

En file indienne, le groupe traversa en vitesse une cave dont l'atmosphère aurait été étouffante pour toute personne sensible... Progresser vers l'accès au rez-de-chaussée était bien plus effrayant que prévu car on avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un abattoir virtuel, avec des dizaines de corps fantomatiques gémissants qui se balançaient à des crochets la tête en bas. _Pas très Feng Shui_ , avait remarqué Daniel.

Les yeux rivés au viseur de leur caméra, les deux blaireaux ne pipaient pas, ce dont Dean leur savait gré. Apparemment ils avaient gagné en assurance depuis la dernière fois. Ils ne partaient plus en courant comme des dératés… c'était déjà ça. Le chasseur ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Graves lui faisait carrément l'effet d'une tête brûlée inconsciente du danger. Il espérait que le sang-froid de Sam le tempérerait quand les choses se corseraient lorsqu'ils seraient seuls – car il était bien sûr que les choses allaient se corser… En fait, il était surpris qu'il reste autant d'échos de morts après l'intervention de Castiel et des Faucheuses sur les vieux dossiers en souffrance du coin…

Aucun fantôme ne chercha réellement à les arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la cuisine en remontant de la cave. Là, ils se séparèrent. Dean et les Ghostfacers restèrent sur place tandis que Sam et Daniel poursuivirent pour gagner l'escalier principal de la maison et grimper dans les étages.

.

La cuisine principale, au premier avait une apparence résolument moderne avec ses placards aux portes blanches, et son îlot central recouvert de granit sombre qui faisait un rappel avec les larges dalles de carrelage foncé. A part, une immense soupière en faïence et des casseroles en cuivre, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'éléments d'époque susceptibles d'y ancrer un spectre. Aussi Dean fut-il un peu surpris quand il vit se matérialiser près de l'îlot un homme en talons, bas, jaquette à pans et perruque poudrée. C'était un grand métis fin de traits, mais son visage avait un aspect effrayant car il était très émacié et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de peau sur les os… En guise de bienvenue, il tira un assez peu équivoque coutelas de sa ceinture de cuir.

 _—_ Montrez-moi votre carton d'invitation ou je vous embroche. Les pique-assiettes ne sont pas les bienvenus ici.

D'un bel ensemble, les Ghosfacers se replièrent instantanément derrière le chasseur tout en continuant frénétiquement à filmer. Donc c'était ça, « partager leurs expériences »… Le chasseur essaya son sourire le plus charmeur car ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer de parlementer, même si manifestement celui-ci était bien trop grand pour être le petit spectre qui les avait attaqués au cimetière.

 _—_ Allons, nous sommes venus de loin présenter nos respects à votre maîtresse… Laissez-nous passer.

 _—_ Menteur, répondit le laquais poudré avec un horrible rictus et un léger accent mâtiné de créole et de français. Madame nous a quittés il y a bien longtemps.

 _—_ Bin, du coup, intervint Ed de façon inattendue. Vous êtes libre maintenant non ?

 _—_ Je suis au service de sa famille ! renifla le laquais en esquissant un léger moulinet du poignet.

Et avec ceci, il se fendit comme un épéiste pour tenter d'embrocher les intrus. Dean s'était jeté de côté en poussant les deux idiots qui tombèrent par terre comme deux quilles. Sa main le démangeait de saisir le pistolet à sa ceinture pour cribler de balles en fer le domestique qui les avait accueillis, mais cette maison n'était pas une horrible cabane isolée à des bornes de toute activité humaine, elle était en pleine ville ! Les détonations nourries pouvaient rameuter la police et les Winchester avaient convenu de ne s'en servir qu'en tout dernier recours. A la place, le chasseur avait sorti un couteau qu'il avait lancé directement sur son agresseur. Le spectre s'était aussitôt évaporé dans les airs tandis que la lame s'était enfichée dans le mur qui était derrière lui.

 _—_ Dis-moi que t'as tout enregistré, murmura Ed à son comparse.

 _—_ Affirmatif.

 _—_ Mais pourquoi il s'est pas battu ? questionna Dean, interloqué.

.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se téléporta dans la demeure, l'épaisseur de l'air lui parut extrêmement familière. Ce n'était pas l'Enfer, mais une même odeur rance de désespoir incrusté sourdait des parois claires. L'écho ténu et ancien de longues plaintes inaudibles se réverbérait sans fin sur toutes les surfaces en créant un maillage dense et sale, au sein duquel Ruby marcha prudemment comme une panthère.

Un peu plus loin, la démone ressentait des présences humaines bien vivantes, et une quantité d'autres plus difficilement discernables. Des fantômes, comprit-elle assez vite lorsqu'elle ouvrit grand la noirceur de ses yeux démoniaques pour scanner le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée qui l'entourait. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus un peu méprisant car les fantômes étaient des créatures frustrantes pour les démons, un peu comme l'étaient des portes qui n'auraient été ni ouvertes ni fermées… Mauvais pour la plupart, ils manifestaient un attachement ridicule au plan terrestre qui s'avérait aussi inutile que déloyal, car ils n'allaient pas grossir les rangs des fidèles de son Maître…

Quelques spectres, rangés là tout raides comme des hallebardiers le long des murs, la regardaient passer parmi eux de toutes leurs orbites creuses, avec un air malveillant qu'elle leur rendait bien volontiers. L'aura très négative qu'elle projetait elle-même devait retenir les moins bêtes de toute action irréfléchie. Ça, ou bien le métal de son arme spéciale, tout gravé d'enchantements qui témoignaient de son passé humain de sorcière, et qu'elle avait ostensiblement sortie.

Haussant le cou, elle ferma les yeux un bref instant pour essayer de détecter où pouvait se trouver Sam précisément. Elle le sentait pas très loin mais l'endroit réparti sur trois ou quatre étages faisait plus de trois cent mètres carrés... Et puis surtout, la pièce où elle se trouvait puait le divin et produisait des interférences. C'était une grande salle de réception aux murs safran clair et dont les fenêtres aux volets clos étaient drapées d'interminables et lourdes tentures de velours rouge. Il y avait aussi un lustre en cristal, une cheminée de porphyre noir qui n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps, un très grand tapis au motif rectangulaire régulier mais chargé, des canapés Empire recouverts de satin rouge et des meubles de bois foncé. Bref, une déco vieillotte qui devait bien avoir deux siècles de retard... Et partout, ses pupilles surdimensionnées étaient blessées par des éclaboussures phosphorescentes abjectes que les yeux humains ne pouvaient pas voir. Aussi sûr que s'il avait tagué son nom partout, Castiel était venu ici…

Depuis plusieurs jours, elle luttait contre la terreur naturelle qu'elle avait des adversaires célestes. Jusqu'alors, elle était persuadée que les anges détestaient Samuel. Puis, en faisant parler le jeune Winchester, elle avait compris que ce nouveau venu usait très exactement de la même tactique qu'elle : faire croire qu'il était différent de ses congénères et désireux de les aider, quitte à passer pour un paria. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser berner par une ficelle aussi énorme alors qu'elle l'utilisait elle-même pour prendre le cadet dans sa toile.

D'ordinaire, Ruby n'avait pas peur de grand-chose. D'abord parce qu'elle avait survécu des siècles en Enfer, ensuite parce que contrairement à d'autres, c'était une zélote jusqu'à l'os, animée d'une profonde ferveur religieuse envers la personne de Lucifer. Mais ce Castiel, qui avait ressuscité le frère de Sam, lui rappelait que les anges boxaient dans une toute autre catégorie. Lucifer en avait été un autrefois et ses pouvoirs étaient incommensurables. Si un ange mineur pouvait annihiler la mort, mieux valait de toute façon se tenir à distance d'eux.

Pourtant sa mission ne pouvait pas être abandonnée. Lilith et Lucifer comptaient sur elle. Son bénéfice serait incalculable si elle parvenait à fournir à son Maître enfin libéré de la Cage, un nouveau vaisseau humain renforcé, capable d'accueillir toute sa puissance… Un vaisseau qui aurait été nourri de son sang _à elle_. Un vaisseau assujetti au plaisir physique qu'elle lui donnait sous de nombreuses formes… Sam n'était qu'un idiot avec une coupe de cheveux ridicule, mais elle pouvait se faire à sa carrure et aux autres points forts de sa plastique… Il y avait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Son état de manque devait être intéressant. Le coin de sa bouche se releva et elle frémit d'anticipation.

Elle fendit l'air désagréable de la pièce où, du reste, aucun fantôme ne s'aventurait plus non plus, et elle emprunta l'escalier blanc aux marches noires vernies pour mener au second.

.

* * *

xXx

 _New Orleans, Royale Street, 20 novembre 2008, 1h07 du matin_

Cinq mètres plus haut dans la rue, toujours dans son camion banalisé qu'il avait loué pour plusieurs jours et se trouvait rangé le long du trottoir, Melvin Frohike ôta ses grosses lunettes et passa une main lasse sur son front dégarni. Surveillant à distance l'entrée de la Maison par caméra interposée, à côté de lui, Byers ne disait rien, mais quand il discerna une brillance derrière certaines fenêtres au premier, il poussa son comparse du coude.

 _—_ Hey, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Le trio privé de son troisième membre toujours à l'hôpital à cause d'un inopportun trou dans le bide, se reconcentra instantanément. Les épaisses mains carrées et velues de Melvin coururent sur les commandes du véritable tableau de bord installé à l'arrière de leur estafette, dérivant pour l'essentiel de matériel utilisé par des techniciens de chaînes de télévision. Il afficha sur écran la vue provenant d'autres caméras qu'ils avaient discrètement installées un peu plus tôt dans la journée et qui cernaient la maison.

 _—_ Là ! Des lampes torches sans doute. Ils doivent y être.

 _—_ Tu crois qu'il faut prévenir déjà Mulder ou on attend d'être sûrs ?

Derrière son bouc rouquin soigneusement taillé, Byers pinça les lèvres, en proie à une indécision inhabituelle. Puis il fit claquer sa langue et soupira.

 _—_ Écoute, en temps ordinaire j'aurais demandé une confirmation mais avec ce qui est arrivé à Langly… mieux vaut le mettre au courant, dit-il en sortant son téléphone.

.

* * *

 _Alexandria, Virginie du Nord, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée_

En apercevant au bout du sentier la maisonnette nichée près d'un bois où vivait Mulder, Scully décéléra et arrêta son véhicule devant l'escalier menant au perron. Éteignant les phares, elle sortit de la voiture en resserrant son manteau autour d'elle. Passablement loin de tout, il vivait ici comme un ermite. Elle grimpa les marches en considérant le bardage blanc qui ceinturait la galerie soutenue par quelques fins piliers. Elle frappa un coup à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

 _—_ Mulder ?

Elle avait essayé de le joindre pendant des heures et son inquiétude avait grandi, au point qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de venir vérifier chez lui.

Aujourd'hui, n'avait pas été un bon jour. Elle avait reçu à l'hôpital au milieu de l'après-midi un appel d'une psychiatre qui disait être la thérapeute de Mulder. Parallèlement, Scully qui était à son bureau, avait lancé quelques recherches sommaires sur son ordinateur, pour tenter de savoir si cette femme existait vraiment au registre des praticiens. Taxez-la de parano, mais c'était juste l'expérience qui parlait. Des quantités de gens essayaient toujours de retrouver Fox pour des raisons diverses et certains venaient jusqu'à elle. Elle savait très bien comment les débouter.

Mais cette fois, il y avait une petite chance pour que ce soit vrai. Elle ne s'était pas laissée démonter et avait fait dévier la conversation directement sur le plan médical en demandant des précisions sur son traitement en cours. Quand la femme lui avait servi le couplet de la confidentialité de la cure qu'elle connaissait fort bien, Dana qui comprenait pourtant, lui avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider mais qu'elle était également inquiète car elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis longtemps.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Son interlocutrice avait dû le percevoir et avait tenté de la culpabiliser en soutenant que c'était très sérieux et qu'elle pourrait être mise en accusation pour non-assistance à personne en danger si quoi que ce lui soit arrivait. Hélas, la pauvre était mal tombée. Dana n'avait pas bâti sa carrière dans des milieux d'hommes en se laissant intimider, elle avait subi des pressions bien pires que celles-là auparavant. La thérapeute l'avait ensuite carrément accusée de mentir, en laissant échapper qu'il ne se passait pas une séance sans que Mulder ne parle d'elle.

Cette nouvelle-ci, par contre, l'avait un peu déstabilisée mais elle s'était aussitôt reprise : les vilaines vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. C'était peut-être ce qu'on voulait qu'elle croie. Elle avait répondu avec une froideur calculée qu'ils étaient séparés depuis plusieurs années, et qu'elle l'avait juste revu une fois l'année passée. Ce qui était rigoureusement juste.

Alors la voix de son interlocutrice avait tremblé et quand elle avait soupiré, Scully y avait senti toute la tension qu'elle recelait et la déception aussi.

 _—_ Donc il n'est pas venu vous voir récemment ?

 _—_ Pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose ?

 _—_ Parce qu'il s'est enfui de notre établissement où il avait été admis pour des troubles psychotiques graves ! Je suppose qu'il ne prend plus son traitement non plus ! Ce ne sont pas des médicaments qui peuvent être arrêtés sans surveillance médicale, vous comprenez bien, j'imagine ?

Scully avait encaissé le choc en plein plexus. Tout au fond d'elle-même, une petite voix insidieuse lui rappelait qu'elle avait eu des doutes au début mais qu'elle les avait faits taire… Toute cette affaire de convention des anciens du FBI n'avait-elle été simplement qu'un coup monté pour qu'il ne soit pas dans le pays et qu'ils aient du mal à le retrouver ? Elle avait du mal à la croire. Sans doute n'en avait-elle pas envie. Il s'était montré aussi normal que possible, si ce n'était plus attentionné, plus délibérément charmeur aussi peut-être…

Ses yeux la piquèrent à l'idée qu'il lui ait caché tout ça… à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas eu assez confiance en elle pour lui dire qu'il allait mal. Ils en étaient à un point où elle pensait qu'ils pouvaient se dire les choses… malgré tout. En tous cas, elle le croyait. Puis elle se rappela avec honte qu'elle lui avait relancé à la figure sa propension à l'autodestruction qu'elle ne supportait plus… Mulder et son putain d'orgueil masculin ! Il n'avait sans doute pas voulu qu'elle le voie comme un nouveau fardeau. Et dire qu'il l'avait même réconfortée quand elle était allée voir sa mère !...

Essuyant rageusement quelques larmes sur ses joues, elle s'était fait désinscrire du planning pour le reste de la soirée, et puis avait sauté dans sa voiture et roulé pendant un peu plus d'une heure et demie jusqu'à chez lui, quittant la conurbation de Washington pour la Virginie.

.

Et maintenant, l'estomac noué, elle avançait à pas prudents dans son salon bordélique où une petite lampe était allumée sur sa table de travail noyée de paperasse. Les couleurs sombres et le sens très particulier du "rangement" de son ancien partenaire, consistant à entasser des piles de dossiers au petit bonheur et à considérer les murs comme des surfaces de travail valides pour y épingler une quantité de coupures de journaux et de bouts de papier qu'il voulait garder sous les yeux… rien n'avait changé à ce niveau. Il n'était toujours clairement pas un fan du ménage. Même son ancien appartement en ville était mieux rangé, c'était dire. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'à l'époque, elle pouvait y débarquer n'importe quand...

 _—_ Mulder ? C'est moi. Tu es là ?

Son cœur accéléra quand elle le trouva les yeux clos, affalé dans son canapé, sous un plaid à carreaux, plusieurs tasses vides posées sur un guéridon voisin. Pas de chance pour lui, quelques cadavres de bouteilles s'y trouvaient aussi, ce qui ne plaidait pas pour une ingurgitation de café... En le voyant aussi évidemment malheureux, la colère qu'elle avait ruminée pendant tout le trajet recula au second plan.

Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il l'avait laissée pour aller seul à Chicago. Elle s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'il lui signale d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il était rentré, mais il n'en avait rien fait.

 _—_ Mulder ? réitéra-t-elle en s'approchant pour toucher son front.

Il entrouvrit une paupière en grimaçant, la considéra d'un œil bleu passablement troublé et incrédule, puis le referma aussitôt en secouant la tête et en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible.

 _—_ Est-ce que tu es saoul ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse mis à part un ample soupir. Voyant cela, elle fit la moue, retira son manteau et décida de faire un peu de bruit, en commençant par rassembler les tasses sales et de les porter jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte attenante, avant de revenir pour jeter les bouteilles avec fracas.

 _—_ Première hallucination que je vois aussi portée sur le ménage… commenta-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Le visage tendu, elle revint vers lui en voyant qu'il avait rouvert les yeux. L'expression de profonde tristesse qu'il avait en la contemplant lui mit les larmes au bord des yeux. Il tendit une main hésitante vers elle et elle la prit en s'asseyant près de lui.

 _—_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé enfin ?

De ses lèvres tièdes, il embrassa le dos de ses doigts frigorifiés.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire surpris en essayant de récupérer sa main.

Il la regarda d'un air légèrement étonné et puis arbora un petit sourire timide. Ou penaud, elle n'aurait trop su dire.

 _—_ Ok, tu n'es pas ce genre de fantasme qui débarque chez moi en pleine nuit pour venir me border en petite tenue alors...

Elle prit un magazine qui traînait, le roula et lui tapa sur la cuisse avec, en lui adressant une œillade courroucée. Ce qui le fit rire doucement, contre toute attente.

 _—_ Oh c'est pas vrai ! comprit-elle. T'es tellement pété que je ne vais jamais pouvoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi. Je suppose que ça devra attendre demain matin…

 _—_ Quelle discussion ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

 _—_ Comment ça 'quelle discussion' ? s'empourpra-t-elle un peu. D'abord tu disparais à Chicago et tu ne daignes pas me dire que tu es rentré, ensuite j'ai reçu un appel d'une femme aujourd'hui qui disait non seulement être ta psychiatre mais aussi que tu étais _en institution_ _depuis plusieurs mois_ ?! Elle soutient que tu leur as faussé compagnie… Est-ce que c'est vrai, Mulder ? Pendant tout ce temps, je croyais que ton traitement médical ne te réussissait pas mais en fait tu agissais bizarrement parce que tu ne le prenais plus ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, imbécile heureux !

 _—_ Est-ce que tu es vraiment là ? murmura-t-il en la regardant d'un air à la fois dubitatif et secrètement content.

Elle reprit son journal roulé et lui tapa plus fort deux ou trois fois dessus. Il leva les bras pour se protéger.

 _—_ Est-ce que c'est assez réel pour toi ?

 _—_ Aïeu. J'ai pas ça d'habitude… le mode dominatrice … Je vais être obligé de conclure que Dieu existe et qu'il a entendu mes prières…

Pas désireuse de le suivre sur ce terrain, Scully secoua la tête et il la retint par la main quand elle se leva. S'il parlait spontanément d'hallucinations, elle comprenait mieux ce que la supposée psychiatre voulait dire…

 _—_ Reste… implora-t-il d'une voix fichtrement caressante. J'étais si heureux, plus heureux que je l'ai été depuis longtemps… C'était comme avant…

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Chicago ?

— Rien… Enfin si, des trucs bizarres, mais bon, pas pire que ce qu'on a déjà vu toi et moi… Au fait, ton Ange du Seigneur n'est pas super en forme… Quand je suis rentré, j'ai appelé Skin-man pour lui dire que la piste que je suivais n'avait rien donné et il m'a carrément jeté de l'enquête qu'il m'avait confiée ! Sans une explication, et en m'ordonnant de ne parler de tout ça à personne… Et il a refusé de me voir ou de prendre le moindre de mes appels ensuite.

 _—_ Et bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de son côté qui l'a conduit à changer d'avis… c'est tout… Pourquoi est-ce que tu surr… ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, parce que la réponse était évidente s'il n'était pas capable de penser clairement, et s'il était frappé par un accès de nostalgie galopante… Elle le regarda avec inquiétude. Mais pas longtemps car elle eut la surprise de sentir une vibration près d'elle et, à tâtons, elle repêcha le téléphone de Mulder tombé entre deux coussins du canapé.

 _—_ Pas étonnant que tu ne répondais pas… Donc à part mes messages, t'en as de Byers… Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec lui ?

 _—_ C'est top secret, ricana-t-il. Mais c'est inutile maintenant. Tu peux lui dire de plier bagage ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir taper correctement un message…

 _—_ Je ne vais pas lire ta correspondance privée…

 _—_ Pff, tu sais déjà _tout_ de moi…

Embarrassée, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, à moitié atterrée par la façon dont il la dévorait des yeux, puis le considéra en plissant les paupières.

 _—_ Mulder, à part l'alcool, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu passes ton temps à essayer de me draguer ?

Il opina gravement en faisant la moue et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Dans la main de Scully, le téléphone vibra de nouveau et elle eut le temps de le lire cette fois. Il disait : _"Les Winchester sont dans la maison"._

.

(à suivre)


	12. Cowboys and angels

_Bonjour, lecteurs patients. J'avais gardé ça dans mes cartons du mois dernier et puis j'ai voulu compléter un peu mais je suis montée à 6000 mots, donc je scinde et vous aurez deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! :-)  
Bref récap (parce que je sais que vous avez un peu oublié) : les Winchester sont enfin partis pour régler le cas de la maison décidément très hantée. Ils ont embarqué les Ghostfacers et un jeune ami journaliste du coin parce qu'il pouvait leur fournir le matériel nécessaire pour trouver la cache secrète du fantôme qu'ils traquent. Parallèlement, après avoir bien amoché Castiel lors d'un combat qui l'a envoyé à l'hôpital, Ruby a fini par retrouver la trace des frères et les a rejoints sur place, avec un plan en tête.  
_

 _._

* * *

 **COWBOYS AND ANGELS**

 _I know you think that you're safe, mister, harmless deception, that keeps love at bay. It's the one who resist that we most want to kiss, wouldn't you say?_ (G. Michael)

.

sSs

 _Chicago, Illinois, Presence Resurrection Medical Center, plus tôt dans la soirée_

A bout de patience, Castiel avait tout bonnement fermé les paupières en restant remarquablement immobile. Il s'était dit qu'en faisant semblant de dormir, cette maudite infirmière qui ne le laissait pas en paix, s'en irait.

Toute idée de négociation avait déjà été abandonnée depuis plusieurs heures : elle ne l'écoutait pas et se contentait de secouer la tête en faisant _"tut, tut, tut, mon mignon"._ Probablement que lui dire la vérité n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Allez savoir pourquoi, quand il avait expliqué qu'il devait rejoindre des amis pour les avertir que le démon qui s'en était pris à lui allait probablement les avoir avec un artefact divin, elle l'avait déclaré _agité_ et forcé à avaler des pilules qui faisaient dormir...

Au réveil, même effectivement coupablement plus reposé, il avait découvert que non contente d'avoir subtilisé ses vêtements et son téléphone "pour les désinfecter", elle aimait passer son temps à le retourner comme une crêpe et cribler de piqûres le bas de son dos - prétendument pour éviter une septicémie en raison de sa blessure. Quand il expliquait qu'il ne craignait rien, elle lui demandait avec inflexibilité _qui_ avait fait des études médicales... Sans ordinateur, il ne pouvait pas chercher ce que voulait dire _septicémie_. La minuscule télévision (à la télécommande inaccessible) qui planait en hauteur n'en parlait jamais. Elle diffusait seulement en boucle un unique programme animalier où des léopards insatiables coursaient des gazelles au ralenti, dans le but inéluctable de les dépecer, au son finalement très énervant des _Chariots de feu_. Le fait était sans précédent : un (autre) ange venait de découvrir... l'Enfer.

Sous le fallacieux prétexte de le nourrir, la harceleuse patentée était donc revenue plus tard, et il avait donc fait le mort. La crédibilité de son interprétation devait respecter une prudence minimale car il avait vite compris que le _moindre_ bip insistant dans le moniteur cardiaque, rameutait des équipes médicales entières en plein affolement. Au temps pour une sortie discrète...

— Allez mon chou, réveille-toi ! l'exhorta-t-elle en rallumant un plafonnier dons les néons crus le firent grimacer.

Il garda obstinément les paupières closes tandis qu'il la sentait approcher en faisant trembler le sol. De ses doigts boudinés, elle lui donna des petites tapes sur les joues et il resta de marbre. Règle n° 14 : Ignorer les humains décidément trop tactiles.

— Arrête de faire comme si tu dormais. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas : tu respires pas comme quelqu'un qui dort… Il faut manger, dit-elle d'un ton plus amène. Regarde-moi ça, t'es tout maigrichon, ma parole…

Il étouffa un gémissement indigné quand elle lui pressa durement le biceps d'un air navré, avant de relever le haut de son lit pour l'asseoir. Le regard outré de l'ange s'ouvrit sur l'énorme face joufflue qui lui souriait de beaucoup trop près. Peau grasse, acné rosacée, pores dilatés, dents écartées, triple menton… Les narines délicates de l'ange tressaillirent sous l'assaut de l'odeur du désinfectant et l'antimite au bois de cèdre…

Et là, subitement, Castiel repensa à l'agoraphobie de Dean qui lui rappelait en permanence qu'il ne le voulait pas à moins de soixante-dix centimètres de lui, et jamais dans le dos. _"Cass, on a déjà parlé de ça, l'espace personnel, tu te souviens ?"_ Honnêtement, c'était pas la peine de s'en souvenir : il le lui rappelait tout le temps. Une chose étonnait l'ange toutefois : Sam se tenait constamment tout près de Dean, et ne recevait aucune remontrance de cet ordre. Mais sans doute l'aîné avait-il renoncé à essayer d'éduquer correctement son cadet ?

Il voulait fuir mais il ne pouvait pas. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle était là. Et pas tant qu'il ne pourrait pas revêtir un vêtement qui ne le laissait pas si découvert à l'arrière. Il lui fallait un plan. Elle approchait une cuiller vers sa tête.

— Allez bébé, ouvre ta jolie bouche ! le cajola-t-elle en lui attrapant la mâchoire dans une poigne de fer.

— Je n'ai pas faim, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix éraillée et maussade en se détournant de la purée qu'elle lui tendait.

— M'oblige pas à te la faire avaler de force… J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que toi, tu sais ? ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Castiel la croyait volontiers. Avec son gabarit de catcheuse, c'était possible. Vainqueur par écrasement. Il la regarda. Elle lui rendit son regard. Il continua. Elle tint bon. Il ne cillait pas. Elle non plus.

— Tu ne peux pas gagner car je sais que tu es un bon garçon et que je fais ça pour ton bien. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant à fendre l'âme.

Plan de fuite repoussé.

.

Après le départ de sa tortionnaire qui l'avait à moitié étouffé avec une concoction insipide ayant le goût de carton et un prétendu steak dur comme du bois, il réalisa qu'il allait mettre des jours à se débarrasser des toxines présentes dans la viande animale qu'elle l'avait forcé à ingérer.

Cela le sidérait que son Père laisse les humains manger des animaux et dans de telles conditions… L'idée que Dean avait probablement raison le fit rougir. Si ça se produisait, ça voulait bien dire que son Père était parti pour toujours et abandonné sa Création…

Désœuvré, Castiel pinça les lèvres, et jeta un œil inquiet vers la porte de sa chambrette aux murs jaunes, à moitié persuadé que ce blasphème Lui parviendrait directement et qu'Il allait venir le tancer vertement pour avoir pensé cela. Ou envoyer un de ses frères pour le punir... C'est ainsi qu'il prit conscience qu'un homme était en train de l'épier depuis l'extérieur par sa porte restée ouverte – car l'infirmière ne lui autorisait pas la moindre intimité. De taille moyenne, l'espion à la mise ordinaire portait une casquette, des lunettes et une barbe courte. Toutefois, il le reconnut quand même : c'était l'écrivain de la Convention des humains dérangés. Ou déguisés. Peu importait : aucun Winchester n'était là pour le reprendre avec un hautain petit sourire moqueur.

— Hey ! appela Castiel. Pouvez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?

Avec dépit, l'ange constata que l'homme interpellé venait de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. _Zut_. Pour une fois qu'un humain était timide, ça ne l'arrangeait pas…

Sans tergiverser davantage, Castiel arracha résolument les perfusions et les fils qui le retenaient aux machines et s'élança à sa poursuite. Tant pis pour sa blouse qui s'ouvrait dans le dos, de toute façon l'infirmière lui avait bien fait comprendre en se moquant un peu de sa pudeur, que _personne_ ne prêtait attention à la callipygie de son vaisseau dans cet établissement…

Malheureusement, un fois dans le couloir, un soudain et inopportun vertige l'obligea à s'adosser prudemment au mur pour ne pas trébucher et s'étaler – ce qui aurait fait venir d'autres gens, à coup sûr. Ceux qui se trouvaient là le toisaient déjà d'un air soupçonneux... Les oreilles se mirent à lui tinter et il resta debout, crispé contre le chambranle, tandis que le monde semblait s'être figé tout autour de lui.

" _Hum…_ entendit-il haut et clair sur la fréquence des prières. _Je… j'ignore si ce que je suis en train de faire a un sens… Monsieur Castiel, si vous m'entendez, c'est Dana Scully. J'ai un message pour vous. Je pense que vos jeunes amis vont faire une bêtise. Ils sont dans la maison hantée de la Nouvelle-Orléans et j'ai tout lieu de croire que le FBI peut les y attendre alors..."_

.

* * *

xXx

 _Alexandria, Virginie du Nord, au même moment_

— ...si vous avez un moyen de les prévenir...

Ses cheveux longs encadrant son visage baissé, les doigts entrelacés sans toutefois joindre les paumes, Dana sentit un brusque souffle d'air, assorti d'un bruit de drap froissé qui claque au vent. Désarçonnée par la sensation physique, elle releva les yeux et porta vite sa main à sa bouche pour ne pas crier en réalisant que le prétendu ange venait d'apparaître en un clin d'œil juste en face d'elle. A soixante-dix centimètres. Elle se força à calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Ça surprenait vraiment quand on n'avait pas l'habitude.

Assez étrangement, il ne portait qu'une robe d'hôpital blanche à pois, qui le rendait somme toute plus familier et moins impressionnant pour elle. Pourtant sa mine pâle et soucieuse aux yeux cernés contrastait avec l'air déterminé qui brillait dans ses yeux clairs. Il dévissa son cou pour regarder autour de lui avec une curiosité non feinte, surpris de la trouver debout dans la pénombre, avec un petit sac de voyage à la main.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous dans le noir ? Et où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

— Chez Mulder. En… Virginie. Il n'est pas bien, et j'attends une ambulance pour aller lui faire passer des examens, en ville. Mais avant qu'elle arrive, je voulais vous prévenir pour vos amis. Vous m'avez vraiment entendue ? Comment avez-vous pu venir aussi vite ?

Castiel essaya de se donner contenance sévère en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Dean l'avait bien chapitré sur le fait que, même fort pieuse, cette femme ne leur voulait pas forcément du bien et d'autant moins que ses connexions antérieures avec le FBI ne plaidaient pas pour elle.

— Comment savez-vous qu'ils sont là-bas et qui aurait averti vos anciens collègues ?

Elle baissa brièvement ses beaux yeux pour admettre avec un embarras révélateur :

— Mulder les a fait filer et ses hommes viennent de rapporter les avoir vu entrer, dit-elle en agitant vaguement un téléphone. Il vient de me dire que notre ancien patron lui avait demandé de les retrouver pour lui… Il y a tout lieu de croire que le FBI est déjà en route pour les capturer étant donné le mandat d'amener qui pèse sur eux...

Castiel continuait à la fixer sans rien dire, ce qui était sa botte secrète personnelle. Elle déglutit pour continuer :

— Compte tenu de ce que j'ai vu à la Nouvelle-Orléans, je crois qu'ils méritent le bénéfice du doute. Toutefois, je vous préviens, si je découvre que vous m'avez menti et que vous êtes tous des assassins…

— Je vous remercie, opina-t-il en levant la main pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Je peux être sur place très vite mais... j'ai un service à vous demander.

— Quel genre ?

Il baissa les yeux vers sa robe à pois.

— Est-ce que votre ami pourrait me prêter d'autres vêtements ?

.

* * *

sSs

 _New Orleans, Louisiane, Manoir Lalaurie, 1h28 du matin  
_

La maison louisianaise non plus n'était pas éclairée. Lorsqu'il apparut dans l'un de ses salons vides qu'il avait déjà traversés lors de sa précédente visite, Castiel sentit immédiatement que _quelque chose_ n'allait pas. Peut-être en raison des nombreux médicaments dont on avait saturé son véhicule, il se sentait désorienté et il ne sut pas où se rendre en premier. Son audition lui jouait des tours. Des cris et des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent enfin en provenance d'une autre pièce toute proche. Sortant du petit salon, il se rua dans cette direction par le premier couloir mais une rangée de fantômes filandreux s'interposa, sifflant de menace comme il s'approchait d'eux. Ils essayaient de lui barrer l'accès d'une porte fermée, un endroit qui ne lui disait rien et n'avait pas visité la dernière fois.

 _"_ _Harry, lâche-moi cette putain de caméra et va aider ton pote !"_ criait la voix revêche de Dean à l'intérieur.

 _"_ _L'écoute pas, continue à filmer !"_ protestait celle d'Ed Zeddmore.

Castiel s'apprêtait à foncer dans le tas pour aller les aider mais, soudain dérangé par une sensation très désagréable et néfaste sur sa droite, il fit face prestement, sa lame pure de métal angélique parée à frapper. Face à lui, le véhicule curviligne de Ruby arborait un sourire un peu crispé.

— Comme on se retrouve, le chérubin ! Alors quoi ? T'en as pas eu assez, la dernière fois ?

L'ange serra les dents en la considérant un instant avec hésitation, si elle sortait son artefact maintenant, c'était fichu... Que faire ? Aller sauver ses amis ? Se défendre contre Ruby ? De l'autre côté de la porte, un bruit d'objet renversé ou cassé les fit tous les deux sursauter. Bizarrement, la démone ne semblait pas plus décidée que lui à attaquer.

— Sam est en train de se battre à l'étage, déclara-t-elle. Il est seul.

 _"_ _Je l'ai eu ! Il est…"_ les coupa le jeune Spangler triomphant derrière la porte avant de changer dramatiquement de ton… _" Aaahh... Ed !"_

Sa phrase resta en suspens, brutalement interrompue par son cri glaçant. Entendant cela, Castiel cessa de tergiverser, il fendit l'escadron spectral en jouant des épaules pour se faufiler entre eux. Il avait l'impression de nager à contre-courant d'une marée lourde et visqueuse. Il se força à rejeter son haut-le-cœur et s'attaqua à la porte à grands coups de pieds pour entrer.

Dean et les deux Ghostfacers avaient trouvé refuge dans une sorte de garde-manger et cellier. D'un coup d'œil, il embrassa la pièce modeste aux murs blancs seulement recouverts d'étagères sur une bonne hauteur de part et d'autre, permettant de poser divers aliments secs et des bouteilles. Les deux jeunes humains idiots étaient à terre, tous les deux légèrement blessés à la tête, et Dean tenait bon face à deux assaillants semi-transparents d'une rare vigueur. Ruby passa une tête curieuse par la porte avec un sourire narquois.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là, _elle_ ? s'écria Dean déjà fin frustré par la fluidité de ses cibles.

— Je suis là pour aider…

— Prouve-le ! aboya Dean en se jetant à genoux pour éviter d'être attrapé par un fantôme qui s'élançait sur lui.

Mais le Métis Mal Visé de la cuisine se remanifesta inopinément, le ceintura par derrière et le traîna à grande vitesse au travers de la pièce avec la rapidité d'un boulet de canon. Une seconde porte d'accès s'était ouverte seule et refermée sur eux : le chasseur venait tout bonnement de disparaître de leur champ de vision en trois secondes.

Ruby n'avait rien pu faire non plus.

— Va aider Sam, vite ! lui intima Castiel à contrecœur.

Elle opina brièvement et partit sans demander son reste, se taillant un passage au poignard. Puis, l'ange lança sa propre dague argentée au plus valide des deux Ghostfacers – à savoir Harry – qui manqua de la laisser tomber quand elle ricocha sur ses doigts malhabiles et craintifs.

— Protégez-vous avec ça. Je vais chercher Dean, il ne peut pas être loin.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient déjà rencontré Castiel dans leur "tanière". Ce dernier leur avait collé une frousse mémorable et détruit au passage leur photo dédicacée de William Shatner. Une perte irréparable qu'ils avaient du mal à pardonner. Toutefois, ils acquiescèrent sans un mot en comprimant leurs estafilades les plus sanglantes. Zeddmore avait peut-être une commotion mais il n'était pas temps de s'en préoccuper pour l'instant.

Le visage tendu, Castiel ressortit résolument du garde-manger, juste à temps pour voir le grand métis en train de brandir une machette au-dessus de la tête de l'aîné des frères, gisant à terre et inconscient.

.

.

(à suivre)


	13. Somebody that I used to know

_Attention, j'ai mis à jour 2 chapitres en même temps. Si vous lisez sans être vous être abonné, avant de lire celui-ci, soyez sûrs de ne pas avoir manqué le **n°12 : Cowboys and Angels.** Où Castiel, renseigné par Dana Scully, a échappé à l'enfer de l'hôpital public pour aller sauver les fesses de ses humains préférés - les siennes ayant été durement et suffisamment mises à contribution. Deux équipes se sont formées à deux étages différents du Manoir. Pris entre deux feux, l'ange a passé un accord temporaire de non-agression avec Ruby pour qu'elle assiste Sam, mais qu'il risque de regretter...  
_

 _._

* * *

 **SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW**

 _But you didn't have to cut me off_ _, Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing,  
And I don't even need your love, But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_ (Gotye)

 _._

 _New Orleans, Louisiane, Manoir Lalaurie, 20 novembre 1h33_

— Tu t'en sors très bien ! encourageait la voix de Sam. Continue. Trouve tout ce que tu peux, il faut faire un trou dans cette cloison ! C'est là !

Ruby venait de pénétrer dans une grande chambre du deuxième étage. Le plafond laqué noir, le sol en teck sombre et longs rideaux violets évitaient brillamment l'ambiance gothique. Près de la cheminée en marbre noir, un humain inconnu était en train de taper inutilement contre un pan du mur tendu d'une tapisserie ornementale chargée. Mais ce fut la silhouette de Sam qui retint plaisamment son attention. _Magnifique !_ songea-t-elle en le lorgnant de haut en bas. Debout près du grand lit au cadre de chêne teinté, Samuel les jambes écartées, le bras tendu et les veines du cou un peu trop gonflées sous l'effort, était en train de retenir à lui tout seul une horde impressionnante de spectres hargneux. Il était près de le faire. Il fallait juste l'encourager un peu. Elle se glissa près de lui en le faisant sursauter.

 _—_ Pulvérise-les, conseilla-t-elle. C'est net et sans bavure. Je sais que tu le peux ! Fais-le maintenant, car je suis venue te prévenir que ton frère est en mauvaise posture en bas…

 _—_ Mais alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller l'aider ? gronda-t-il.

 _—_ D'un claquement de doigt, tu peux nettoyer ces gêneurs. Qui c'est celui-là, d'ailleurs ?

« Celui-là » était Daniel Graves qui venait de reposer d'inefficaces chandeliers de fonte sur la cheminée. Il réfléchissait à voix haute, plutôt pour lui-même, en considérant le lourd fauteuil revêtu de bleu à proximité :

 _—_ Je pense que le fantôme qui les contrôle tous est là derrière. Le scanner montre qu'il y a une pièce. Ces vieilles maisons en étaient pleines. Celle-ci a été sans doute murée… Zut, ce fauteuil pèse une tonne, faut vraiment que je fasse de la muscu, moi…

 _—_ Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Alors va l'aider ! ordonna Sam. Je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps.

Ruby esquissa un sourire en posant une main sur son épaule. Le muscle de Sam tressaillit à son contact. La voix de la démone était caressante et faussement pleine de sollicitude.

 _—_ Tu as peur de t'effondrer ? Mais je ne te laisserai pas tomber, moi. Il y a une solution si tu as besoin d'un petit _remontant_ et tu sais très bien laquelle…

Elle était dangereusement proche de lui et Sam épuisé, des points blancs dansant devant les yeux, se sentait à juste titre, au bord de l'évanouissement... Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas une option de laisser Daniel seul dans une telle situation. Il se mordit la joue espérant que la douleur le forcerait à rester conscient.

Charmeuse, elle venait d'incliner la tête avec un petit soupir d'impatience, pour dénuder son cou en poussant ses cheveux. Sam commença à transpirer ; il détourna le regard, luttant désespérément contre son addiction démuselée par la tentation et qui tirait à toute force sur sa laisse... Il serra les dents et murmura entre elles à voix basse dans l'espoir que Daniel ne l'entendrait pas :

 _—_ Arrête Ruby ! C'est pas le moment… Je t'ai dit que tout ça, c'était fini !

Distrait par la proximité physique de plus en plus impérieuse de la démone, le cadet Winchester baissa sa garde un instant et plusieurs esprits nettement plus frais que ceux qu'ils avaient vus jusque-là s'échappèrent et se ruèrent dans leur direction. Ruby adopta aussitôt une posture défensive et s'interposa à la vitesse de l'éclair entre Sam et eux, moulinant du couteau gravé de sorts pour les faire reculer. Ces spectres plus forts grondèrent davantage mais obtempérèrent prudemment, permettant à Sam de disposer de quelques secondes pour essayer de souffler.

Par rapport à ceux qu'ils avaient croisés la dernière fois, Sam voyait bien que ceux-là ne portaient pas de costumes d'époque. Il y avait parmi eux différents corps de métiers : des ouvriers, agents de la voirie, du gaz, un facteur, un policier en uniforme… Pour être plus modernes, ils n'en semblaient pas moins acharnés. Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Il aurait compris que les gens morts du temps de Delphine LaLaurie soient encore là. Peut-être quelques infortunés propriétaires ultérieurs, mais des personnes qui avaient l'air décédées au vingtième siècle d'après leurs vêtements ?

Daniel soupira en s'essuyant le front, interrompant les réflexions du chasseur.

 _—_ Je suis désolé, ce fauteuil est trop lourd pour moi. Il nous faut du renfort. Est-ce que le sel qu'on a mis ne suffira pas à les contenir si vous venez m'aider ?

 _—_ J'ai bien peur que non, dit lugubrement Sam.

De mauvais gré, Ruby marcha en direction du jeune homme en le repoussant pour se mettre en position face à la paroi.

 _—_ Madame, vous allez vous faire mal ! l'avertit-il galamment.

Avec une moue goguenarde, elle dégagea ses longs cheveux en arrière, prit son élan et d'un large coup de pied latéral, fit un trou dans la paroi sous les yeux ébahis du spectateur conquis. La poussière de plâtre les étouffa tous à moitié et une agitation accrue gagna les revenants encore présents. Leur pression en avant vers leur trio augmenta et Sam se sentit cette fois définitivement mal.

 _—_ Hey Winchester, elle est top ta copine !

 _—_ C'est… pas ma copine ! s'étrangla Sam en pâlissant avant de s'écrouler à terre.

.

* * *

xXx

 _New Orleans, Royale Street, 1h32_

Debout dans leur van, pas d'accord sur la façon de gérer la situation, Frohike et Byers se regardaient en chiens de faïence – à savoir un bouledogue et un épagneul. Depuis deux minutes, le plus âgé essayait obstinément de convaincre le plus jeune qu'il fallait pénétrer dans la maison, avec un équipement correct, tandis que l'autre refusait pour la bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un autre équipier, le souvenir de Langly étant assez amer.

Leur dispute fut interrompue par la sonnerie opportune du téléphone de Byers, qui décrocha aussitôt en voyant s'afficher le numéro de Mulder. Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui au bout du fil mais bien Dana Scully. Et c'était tant mieux car c'était bien là les deux seuls mots magiques encore capables de stopper Frohike dans son élan.

 _—_ _Byers ? Je suis avec Mulder et il me demande de vous appeler. Arrêtez tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Skinner lui a retiré l'enquête sans en donner la raison…_

 _—_ Oh, ça c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner _,_ ronchonna Melvin.

 _—_ _John, mettez-moi sur hautparleur… J'imagine que c'est vous trois qui avez fouiné pour lui… Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert qui justifie que le FBI rappliquera probablement dans la demi-heure ?_

— Le FBI est en route ?

 _—_ _Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie qu'ils vous retrouvent, étant donné que vous êtes largement supposés être morts…_

— Évidemment… acquiesça John Byers toujours calme et conciliant, mais c'est quoi la sirène que j'entends ?

 _—_ _C'est le carrosse de la princesse Mulder. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital passer un scanner du crâne._

— Il a pris un mauvais coup ?

 _—_ _C'est ce que l'on va vérifier,_ répondit-elle évasivement _._

 _—_ J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des choses que vous ne nous dites pas.

Le sourire de Dana fut assez audible pour les deux conspirationnistes qui se regardèrent d'un air entendu malgré leur inquiétude. De fait, Mulder était presque leur quatrième mousquetaire.

 _—_ _J'ai l'impression que vous aussi. Nous reprendrons cette conversation quand j'en saurai plus sur l'état de Mulder, je vous laisse car je dois remonter en voiture pour suivre l'ambulance..._

La communication se coupa. Byers rempocha son téléphone pendant que Melvin pensif grattait ses joues grêlées dévorées d'une ombre de barbe poivre et sel. Le plus jeune des deux s'empara d'un ordinateur et commença à afficher l'état du trafic de la ville. S'ils devaient partir rapidement, c'était plutôt utile de savoir où étaient les bouchons.

 _—_ Tu penses qu'il y a vraiment un lien entre Skinner et ce Campbell ? demanda Frohike.

 _—_ Mais oui… Ou en tous cas, Skinner lui, il y a cru et il a flippé en pensant que d'autres collègues pourraient le croire aussi… Attends, il y a du mouvement…

 _—_ Dans la maison ?

 _—_ Non, sur la route…

 _—_ Ouais, bah dans la maison aussi, figure-toi… ça barde on dirait, remarqua Melvin en retirant un écouteur du casque de surveillance audio qu'il portait.

 _—_ Tu sais quoi ? Dana nous a demandé de partir, alors on va le faire... mais en entraînant les voitures qui viennent par ici derrière nous sur une fausse piste. Quoi qu'ils soient en train de fabriquer à l'intérieur, à mon avis, c'est pas un cambriolage ; ça leur laissera un peu plus de temps…

 _—_ Moais… Je me demande et quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir étrenner mon costume de ghostbuster moi, maintenant… Je le devais à Langly. Personne ne plante mes potes comme ça !

Byers se permit un sourire.

 _—_ Va prendre le volant, au lieu de dire des bêtises. Et ne lésine pas avec ton klaxon de beauf, faut qu'on attire suffisamment l'attention.

.

* * *

sSs

 _New Orleans, Maison Lalaurie, au même moment_

Daniel contempla avec horreur la haute silhouette de Sam dont la chute avait heureusement été amortie par un épais tapis moelleux près du lit. N'écoutant que sa témérité, il se précipita en se jetant à genoux à ses côtés.

 _—_ Madame ! Il ne bouge plus et... ne se réveille pas ! dit-il en le secouant en vain.

 _—_ Ne t'occupe pas de cela, continue plutôt à agrandir le trou dans le mur, je me charge de le réanimer...

Sous le regard médusé du journaliste relevé et les bras ballants de désolation, Ruby étala Sam bien à plat sur le dos et comme elle lui ouvrait la bouche, il crut qu'elle allait tenter une respiration artificielle. Mais elle prit son couteau dont elle passa la lame côté coupant sur son fin poignet, avant de l'avancer pour faire couler du sang entre les dents de l'homme évanoui.

 _—_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Arrêtez ! C'est pas un vampire !

Sans obtempérer le moins du monde, Ruby arbora un sourire en coin.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Occupe-toi du mur. Sam s'occupera de brûler les os de quiconque se trouve là-dedans dès qu'il sera réveillé… ce qui ne va pas tarder.

Daniel regarda les morts qui se jetaient furieusement contre la barrière invisible formée par le sel comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de la défoncer. Certains d'entre eux parmi les plus forts commençaient à faire voler des objets dans la pièce. Ils visaient le cercle de sel et espéraient rompre ainsi le sceau de protection qu'il offrait. Près de lui, Sam bougea et Daniel vit ses lèvres frémir quand Ruby posa directement sa veine ouverte à leur contact. Le "patient" toussa et grogna et ce signal fut suffisant pour son jeune acolyte. Inconscient de la nature de Ruby, il tenta de repousser la repousser pour qu'elle arrête.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, la jeune femme afficha un regard ultra noir, les pupilles dévorant soudain la totalité de ses orbites. Profitant de son désarroi face à cette vision, elle écarta le jeune homme d'un geste brutal qui le projeta en direction du mur. Le choc sourd le fendilla un peu plus. Daniel retomba lourdement sur le plancher de lattes sombres en gémissant et toussant au milieu de la poudre de plâtre.

 _—_ Sam ! s'égosilla-t-il. Réveille-toi ! C'est un démon ! Sam !

 _—_ La ferme ! intima-t-elle.

En voyant ledit démon marcher vers lui avec détermination, Daniel se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire et crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Pourtant par un mystère qu'il ne parvint pas à s'expliquer, il esquiva de côté son attaque. De fait, la belle brune ensevelit son bras jusqu'au coude dans le trou de la paroi en essayant de le cogner. Elle tira en vain pour se dégager, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait de l'autre côté...

En ruant assez furieusement pour se sortir de ce piège, Ruby ne réussit qu'à fragiliser un peu plus la paroi. Alors voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de cette façon, elle décida de s'effacer du lieu purement et simplement, laissant le jeune journaliste seul avec Sam à terre. Le groupe compact des esprits revigorés par cette défection fit voler les chandeliers à travers la pièce dans l'intention manifeste de l'embrocher avec…

.

Le souffle court, le jeune homme apeuré n'eut que le temps de courir se cacher derrière le fauteuil azur renversé sur le côté, un peu coupable pourtant de laisser Sam Winchester aussi exposé. Il tâta fébrilement sa poche et en sortit un téléphone où il appuya sur un bouton de raccourci pour composer un numéro qui tombait sans arrêt sur le répondeur. Sans se démonter, il coupa et réitéra plusieurs fois.

Derrière le mur de la chambre désormais affaibli, fendu et troué, un espace noir des plus inquiétants laissait échapper un air plus fétide que les relents du bayou. Semblant s'écouler du trou, le son discret d'un chuintement ou chuchotis mouillé presque inaudible lui filait proprement la chair de poule.

 _—_ Sam ? essaya-t-il en vain.

Revenant à son téléphone en gardant un œil sur les assiégeants, il insista et on décrocha enfin.

 _—_ Maman ? C'est Daniel, merci de prendre l'appel…

Au bout du fil une voix précieuse et irritée l'accueillit plutôt fraîchement mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure, il appelait pour une très bonne raison.

 _—_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Danny, je suis très occupée et tu me déranges !_

 _—_ Maman, est-ce que tu connais un bon sort pour immobiliser un démon ?

Le rire suraigu de sa mère résonna dans le combiné pendant quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas trop si cette hilarité signifiait qu'elle allait l'aider ou lui raccrocher au nez.

 _—_ _Évidemment mon chéri, c'est quasiment l'enfance de l'art, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ?_

 _—_ Oui… mais pourquoi tu m'appelles "ma chère", c'est un code ? Ton patron est là et tu ne peux pas parler ?

 _—_ _Oh ce que tu peux être nouille, mon Danny, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi mon patron serait-il à la maison à une heure pareille ?_ gloussa-t-elle. _Quelle idée ! Non, si tu veux tout savoir c'est la réunion des admissions au Convent de Haute-Magie et j'y suis présentement en entretien… Donc je vais devoir te laisser…_

 _—_ Non, maman ! Attends, ne coupe pas ! Le sort !

 _—_ _Oui, j'ai compris, je te l'envoie par texto, bisou bisou mon chéri ! Amuse-toi bien et ne rentre pas tard. Tu sais que ton père se ronge les sangs à chaque fois..._

Daniel écarquilla les yeux en signe de protestation muette. Son père ferait déjà une attaque s'il savait qu'il avait emprunté le prototype de scanner portatif super précieux de l'hôpital… Le jeune homme regarda le téléphone avec anxiété pendant que la voix de sa mère continuait d'en sortir car elle avait sans doute oublié de raccrocher :

 _—_ _Oh ma chère Rowena, j'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre le tracas que c'est d'être une mère brillante dont le fils est un bon à rien. Même pas fichu de retenir un sort de base ! C'est le mouton blanc de la famille !_

 _—_ _Que vous croyez !_ roucoula une autre voix que Daniel ne connaissait pas. _Mon Fergus était bien pareil..._

Sam émergea de son évanouissement et tenta de s'asseoir d'un coup, en toussant et en crachant un peu de sang dans son poing, surprenant tellement le jeune Daniel qu'il en lâcha son téléphone par terre. Ce dernier émit malgré tout un petit ding qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un message entrant.

Le grand et beau chasseur regarda sa main rougie d'un air surpris en voyant du sang, puis il lança un regard interrogateur sur son compagnon d'infortune qui crut bon de résumer brièvement avec une remarquable présence d'esprit :

 _—_ On est en vie, les fantômes veulent briser le cercle de sel, le mur a un trou flippant, et celle qui n'est pas votre copine est un _démon_ qui vient de s'enfuir en s'évaporant ! C'est elle qui vous a fait ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant son visage.

 _—_ Fait quoi ? Elle m'a pété les dents ?

Encore un peu étourdi, Sam se tâta les joues et passa furtivement la langue sur ses gencives pour vérifier s'il en manquait une et y trouva le compte juste.

 _—_ Non, elle vous a fait boire de son sang ! Elle est malade ou quoi !?

Comprenant beaucoup mieux de quoi il retournait, Sam s'abstint de répondre. Il soupira et se remit sur pied avec un effort visible, tentant de masquer par là son trouble coupable et la façon dont il sentait ses veines devenues trop étroites pulser en lui à un rythme infernal. Effectivement, il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait bien plus fort maintenant...

Il recoiffa ses cheveux en arrière pour essayer de se calmer, étira sa nuque et fit rouler ses larges épaules. Son geste délibérément lent exsudait une sourde menace, une aura de puissance qui lui gagna une œillade éperdue d'admiration de la part de son jeune acolyte, et un froncement fébrile nettement plus circonspect de la part des autres, qui arrêtèrent de faire pleuvoir des objets incongrus.

Sam regarda le mur, pesa le pour et le contre, puis comme ils entendirent un grand cri venant de l'étage du dessous (probablement Dean), il agita la main négligemment. D'un petit mouvement économe du poignet, il venait de les réduire tous en poussière et de balayer les particules hors de sa vue.

.

.

(à suivre)


	14. Vaudou amer

_Un petit chapitre purement Supernatural. Et pourtant le ralentissement du temps dans cette fameuse nuit est tellement X-Files... :-D_

* * *

 **VAUDOU AMER**

 _ _.__

sSs

 _ _New Orleans, Manoir Lalaurie, resserre, 01h51__

 _—_ _Chers amis, je crois que c'est la fin. Mon camarade s'est évanoui et je ne suis pas sûr que ma batterie tiendra encore longtemps… Les esprits malfaisants semblent dédaigner le minuscule refuge où nous nous sommes abrités mais la certitude que le reste de notre équipe est en péril pour vous offrir ce qui sera peut-être notre dernière émission des Ghostfacers me taraude inlassablement… Ed respire difficilement mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Maggie, si tu vois ceci, pardonne-moi. Je crois que la seule solution est de tenter une sortie pour aider ceux qui pourraient encore nous tirer de là…_

Harry éteignit la caméra pour économiser un peu la batterie. Il se releva en jetant un air à la fois navré et effrayé à son comparse dont les lunettes étaient de travers à cause du coup qu'il avait pris à la tête. Il comprenait maintenant le désarroi qui avait frappé leur bien aimé leader quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il ferait s'il perdait Ed. Tout ceci ne valait rien sans lui. Tout ceci n'avait de sens que s'il était à ses côtés…

Il hocha lentement la tête avec une moue approbatrice et sortit son calepin. Cette phrase était bonne, il la replacerait. D'autant qu'il avait eu en une fraction de seconde le sentiment que les "amateurs" qu'étaient les Winchester auraient pu sans doute en dire autant.

Au sol, près de Ed, brillait la lame argentée de l'ange, comme un encouragement scintillant à ce qu'il s'en saisisse enfin. Il allait le faire quand l'autre Ghostfacer se mit à tousser une fois et ouvrit un œil tuméfié gros comme un œuf de pigeon.

— Ed ? Est-ce que ça va ? croassa-t-il.

— Comment tu veux que ça aille ? gromela Zeddmore. J'ai mal…

— Où ça ?

Ed ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il essayait de faire une liste exhaustive avant d'abandonner pour demander plutôt :

— Où sont les autres ?

Harry se racla la gorge.

— Je suppose que Sam et Daniel sont toujours à l'étage. Ici, un fantôme vient d'attraper Dean et l'a traîné sur cinq mètres de couloir comme une vulgaire poupée. Castiel a couru derrière pour voir s'il pouvait le récupérer… J'ai juste entendu un cri de Dean et d'autres bruits de lutte mais là j'entends plus rien et ça m'inquiète…

— Quoi ? retoussa Ed en grimaçant. Mais vas-y ! Va l'aider !

— Tu es sûr ?

— Non, admit l'autre. Mais on s'en fout parce que s'ils ne s'en sortent pas, je ne vois pas comment nous on pourrait y arriver...

Harry pinça les lèvres avant de collecter la caméra et la lame avec des gestes hésitants, et après un dernier regard tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la réserve. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci ne présenta aucune résistance - il s'attendait à moitié à être enfermé... Mais face à lui, une marée de dos translucides formait un étrange public spectral fixant anxieusement un point situé plus loin vers la cuisine. Que faisaient-ils tous là debout, plantés comme des piquets ? Harry déglutit. L'avantage des fantômes, c'est qu'on pouvait passer au travers, il s'avança donc en serrant les dents avec l'impression de traverser une sorte de forêt de voilages épais légèrement humides…

Avec son aspect moderne et bien tenu, la cuisine aurait pu sembler rassurante, mais entre l'absence totale d'éclairage pour ne pas alerter les propriétaires de leur présence et les ectoplasmes immobiles observant un silence religieux… L'air de rien, il tenta de jouer des coudes pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qui se passait en son centre. Mais les spectres étaient plus denses à mesure qu'il remontait leur attroupement et bien vite ils commencèrent à le pousser et le rouer de coups. Tombé à plat ventre sur les larges carreaux sombres, le jeune homme rajusta sa lampe frontale et le kit mains-libres qui maintenait sa caméra légère à l'épaule, et il se mit à progresser sur le dallage en rampant sur ses avant-bras, car la plupart n'étaient pas complètement matérialisés jusqu'en bas des pieds.

Un demi-cercle s'était dégagé autour de l'îlot central au coffrage laqué blanc. Dean avait été couché sur le plateau lisse de granit noir et attaché comme un écartelé. De son côté, Castiel était retenu sur la bande étroite de mur entre les deux fenêtres, par plusieurs spectres parmi les plus solides qui pointaient vers son estomac divers objets effilés sur lesquels il se serait embroché s'il avait tenté le moindre pas vers Dean. De plus, tout faux-mouvement impliquant les fenêtres de la maison risquait d'activer une nouvelle fois le système d'alarme qui piégeait les intrus à l'intérieur...

Une peur acide dégoulina à toute allure dans les veines du jeune Ghostfacer, le paralysant à moitié quand il vit le Grand Métis loqueteux s'approcher de Dean inconscient, bâillonné par un tissu sale enfoncé profondément dans la gorge. Le fantôme à perruque poudrée avait un masque d'os et s'inclina cérémonieusement envers une petite silhouette qu'Harry voyait mal de sa position actuelle. S'approchant du chasseur entravé, l'homme au masque avait déjà ouvert les pans de sa canadienne, fait sauter les boutons de sa chemise de flanelle et glissé une longue lame fine sur toute la longueur accessible de son tee-shirt pour dénuder son torse, le tout au son d'une mélopée basse au rythme lancinant.

Une petite voix claire semblant étonnamment jeune, déclara non loin d'eux :

— Cet homme a profané la tombe de ma mère et détruit les souvenirs qui nous permettaient d'honorer sa mémoire, il a envahi notre maison avec des intentions néfastes et à plusieurs reprises, envoyant des milliers d'entre vous dans le Néant Blanc qui s'acharne à nous attirer. Pour ses crimes, il n'aura pas droit au repos éternel. Il deviendra l'un de ceux qu'il a détruits. Le Bawon Samdi en fera un serviteur zélé qui n'aura plus d'autre objectif que de protéger sa dernière demeure. J'ai dit. Que la cérémonie commence !

Comprenant au geste du Métis que ce dernier avait l'intention de finir son découpage et d'autopsier Dean de son vivant, Harry se releva d'un coup et lança n'importe comment la dague de Castiel dans sa direction dans l'espoir fou que ce dernier l'attrape et crée une diversion, puis il se mit à crier de toutes ses forces pour appeler Sam, espérant également que ce dernier soit encore en état de venir les aider.

Dans le mur jaune pâle, la dague de l'ange se planta juste à cinq centimètres au-dessus de son propriétaire. Ce dernier la récupéra immédiatement d'un mouvement vif pour dévier les armes qui le menaçaient et se jeter sur le Métis au masque, réussissant à faire voler le coutelas menaçant qui planait au-dessus de Dean.

.

* * *

 _New Orleans, Manoir Lalaurie, chambre de Delphine, 01h54_

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Sam à Daniel qui restait prudemment à la lisière du trou du mur de grande chambre de l'étage que la démone avait bien démoli.

— Une petite pièce, une sorte de mini bureau triste sans fenêtre, mais avec un lit de camp. Il y a au moins vingt centimètres de poussière sur tout là-dedans…

— Et les os ?

— Sur le lit.

— Où est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir les brûler sans tout faire flamber ? s'interrogea Sam. La cheminée n'est pas bien grande… Attends une minute, je vais voir si je trouve une salle de bains…

Le jeune Daniel émit un son étouffé qui devait être passablement indigne.

— Winchester ! Ne… me laisse pas tout seul… y a un truc super chelou dans cette pièce…

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent le cri désespéré qu'Harry avait poussé en bas, hurlant le prénom de Sam à pleins poumons. Daniel se sentit automatiquement mieux. A côté, sa propre panique faisait très virile…

Sam jura plusieurs fois entre ses dents et lui demanda avec autorité de ressortir et de se remettre dans le cercle de sel. Il se sépara de plusieurs de ses armes dont la lame était en fer pour les lui donner.

— Ne te fais pas remarquer, je descends voir et le cas échéant je t'appelle…

— Et je peux pas brûler les os pendant ce temps ? Ça doit pas être plus compliqué que d'allumer un barbecue, non ?

Les fines dents de Sam apparurent dans l'éclat de son sourire.

— En général, ils ne se laissent pas cramer comme ça… Quiconque se trouve ici a réussi à enrôler son propre service de sécurité depuis des siècles. Il galvanise je ne sais combien d'échos de morts, rien que pour empêcher qu'on s'approche…

— Sam… tu sais j'ai réfléchi depuis hier et... je crois que je sais qui est ce fantôme.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna le cadet des Winchester.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de préciser trop sa pensée car il entendit du grabuge à l'étage du dessous.

— Je reviens ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de franchir la porte au pas de course.

.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et assit sa silhouette maigre au milieu du cercle de sel, le dos arrondi et les genoux remontés sous le menton. Il ferma les yeux. Et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit à nouveau. Une sorte de chuchotement, un filet d'air d'où se seraient échappés çà et là quelques mots indistincts, mêlé de quelques sanglots si légers qu'il crut les avoir rêvés.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas la chose la plus maligne à faire dans sa situation.

Il s'apprêtait à rester le plus silencieux possible, la tête basse et le nez dans son téléphone quand il vit soudain entrer dans son champ de vision deux pieds nus noirs et le bas d'une jupe blanc sale. Levant très lentement la tête, Daniel découvrit une petite fille noire très maigre qui le regardait avec la plus grande inquiétude. Le jeune homme resta absolument immobile. La petite fille tenait encore une large brosse en poils de sanglier dans sa menotte. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux tresses entortillées près de son crâne. Il ne fit absolument aucun mouvement, pensant qu'il serait bien protégé dans le cercle. Jusqu'à ce que la petite utilise sa brosse pour briser le cercle de sel.

— Pa'don, dit-elle seulement avant de pousser un cri effrayant.

— Arrête ! Tu es Lia, n'est-ce pas ?

.

* * *

 _Manoir Lalaurie, cuisine, 01h58_

Sam avait descendu les marches quatre à quatre et s'était précipité en direction du vacarme. Sans perdre la moindre seconde, il dégagea l'accès en réduisant en poussière tout spectre qui avait la mauvaise idée de se mettre en travers de son chemin. A moitié ivre de puissance en raison du sang de Ruby, il sentait ses tempes battre sauvagement et son cœur s'emballer. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit que Dean et Castiel étaient aux prises avec le Métis qu'il avait déjà vu plus tôt. Celui-ci semblait protéger un petit jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans, le visage gris mais comme recouvert de maquillage. Assez étrangement, et peut-être en raison de son costume d'époque, il n'évoquait pas tellement un préadolescent mais bien un homme de petite taille. Sa stature et sa corpulence correspondaient exactement au spectre qui les avait attaqués dans le cimetière et le cadet des Winchester sut qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé le boss de fin de niveau… Par contre, il n'avait pas du tout l'apparence à laquelle on aurait pu s'attendre… Le poing de Sam se referma et puis s'ouvrit, hésitant à lancer la commande mentale qui le pulvériserait comme les autres… Dézinguer du psychopathe spectral adulte ne lui posait aucun problème, mais un enfant, c'était déjà moins facile…

Le Métis afficha un large sourire édenté en le voyant arriver. Un rictus mauvais qui fila la frousse au moins expérimenté de tout le groupe, à savoir Harry.

— Intéwessant… Il y a quelque chose de changé chez celui-là…

— Je n'en ai cure. Tue-les tous ! répliqua le garçon au teint gris.

Puis il releva soudain la tête, paraissant avoir entendu quelque chose qu'il était seul à entendre. Un cri ou un appel qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Sans prévenir, son image vacilla et il disparut de la cuisine.

— Castiel, va aider Daniel, je m'occupe de celui-là.

— Non, Dean est blessé et il faut que je le soigne si tu ne veux pas qu'il perde tout son sang…

Le cadet chercha des yeux son aîné. Un de ses bras tordu selon un angle inquiétant le retenait encore attaché à l'îlot par une corde qui avait été nouée à une fausse poignée décorative. Sa chemise ouverte sur sa poitrine montrait une longue estafilade moche qui avait goutté, formant une flaque de sang par terre qui allait en s'élargissant.

Sam poussa un cri furieux et il attaqua le Métis avec tout ce qu'il avait de rage. Contre toute attente, celui-ci ne sembla que s'en amuser. Il leva la main vers le visage du chasseur tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient de l'intérieur.

— Obéis ! ordonna-t-il.

Sam trébucha en arrière comme s'il venait de heurter un champ de force invisible. Il se rétablit aussitôt et revint à la charge en commençant à prononcer les paroles familières de l'exorcisme qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis qu'il revoyageait avec son frère :

 _—_ _Exorcisamuste omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…_

— Obéis ! réitéra le Métis.

Manifestement affecté, Sam porta la main à sa gorge et s'étrangla légèrement en s'efforçant de continuer à psalmodier :

 _—_ _O… Omnis incursio… i… infernalis..._

 _—_ Obéis ! répéta-t-il une troisième fois. Je ne suis pas un démon, je suis un dieu. Wenseigne-toi avant la pwochaine fois… s'il y en a une.*

Et à la troisième injonction Sam resta figé et raide comme un piquet, les yeux fous, incapable de parler, de bouger, alors qu'il sentait son corps prêt à exploser car le sang de démon qu'il avait ingurgité malgré lui, luttait pour échapper à cette contrainte. Les iris de Sam virèrent au noir et il commença à pleurer des larmes de sang. Le « petit cadeau » de Ruby cessait apparemment d'en être un face à une puissante entité vaudou…

 _—_ _Infernalis adversarii… omnis legio_ … chuinta la voix étouffée de Dean qui toussa pour cracher un peu de sang.

.

Castiel profita de ce que le Métis ne faisait plus attention à lui, pour empoigner vivement Harry par le col et l'emporta en un battement d'ailes dans la réserve.

 _—_ Ne sors pas de là et protège-toi les yeux et les oreilles. Les siennes aussi ! ordonna-t-il de son ton déterminé.

Puis il retourna dans la cuisine, il marcha droit sur le servant du Baron Samedi qui le regarda avec étonnement. Là, produisant sa meilleure imitation bravache possible du sourire supérieur de Dean, il avertit l'apparition :

 _—_ Alors c'est à ça que tu veux jouer ? Montre-moi la tienne et tu verras la mienne ? Tu l'auras voulu, mais viens pas pleurer ta mère après !

Le visage de Castiel devint insupportablement blanc comme il entamait la procédure un peu risquée consistant à sortir une nouvelle fois de l'enveloppe de Jimmy Novak. Toujours suspendu par le bras, Dean gémit faiblement en essayant de se tourner pour se protéger de son mieux. Et il fut bien vite rejoint par Sam, enfin libéré de l'emprise du Baron, qui s'agenouilla et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur pendant que la tête de son aîné roulait sur son épaule.

Le flash phosphorescent émis par l'ange ne dura que quelques secondes, mais la pièce avait été vidée de toute présence inhumaine aussi efficacement que Sam l'avait fait dans la chambre un peu plus tôt. Castiel reprit peu à peu des couleurs supportables et il s'agenouilla près d'eux.

Dean dessilla très légèrement les paupières sur ses yeux verts un peu vitreux tandis que Sam défaisait la corde qui le retenait pour l'allonger doucement au sol avec des précautions de mère.

 _—_ Bien joué, Cass, approuva Sam. Est-ce qu'il te reste assez d'énergie pour refermer cette lacération ?

Craignant que Sam n'utilise une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs avec de bonnes intentions mais à mauvais escient, Castiel opina. Il s'approcha encore et posa une paume hésitante sur le nombril de son patient.

 _—_ Vas-y grouille un peu, je suis pas chatouilleux… le pressa Dean qui grimaça néanmoins dès le contact de ses doigts.

Confus de devoir le toucher ainsi, Castiel baissa la tête pour tâcher de masquer sa roseur.

 _—_ Sam, plaida-t-il, est-ce que tu peux essayer de l'immobiliser le temps que je cicatrise ? Ça va lui faire mal...

 _—_ M'en fous, vas-y ! grogna encore Dean. Et arrêtez de parler comme si j'étais pas là...

Ils entendirent des pas s'approcher et Harry encadra sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte avec circonspection, fronçant les sourcils en regardant de tous côtés.

 _—_ Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passé ?... Oh non, Dean est gravement touché ?

 _—_ Ça va, Castiel s'en occupe, moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Daniel est resté tout seul en haut et que le gamin flippant a disparu. Comment va Ed, il tient le coup ?

 _—_ Il va à peu près. Mais il s'évanouit de temps en temps pour rien et j'aime pas ça…

 _—_ Bon, est-ce que tu veux bien assister Castiel, il faut absolument que je finisse à l'étage, on avait trouvé les os dans une cache secrète où quelqu'un a été manifestement emmuré vivant depuis un bail, et je soupçonne que c'était celui qu'on cherchait…

 _—_ Beurk, emmuré, je comprends qu'il soit vénère... Mais c'était pas ça que j'étais venu vous dire… Il y a plusieurs bagnoles qui se sont garées dans la rue tout autour de la maison. Faites gaffe avec toutes les lampes, la moindre petite lumière leur dira tout de suite qu'on est là…

Sam lui fit signe d'approcher pour qu'il le remplace, tout en échangeant un regard indécis avec Castiel qui venait juste d'émettre l'équivalent de cent cinquante mille lux en pleine nuit d'hiver…

 _—_ Euh… je crois qu'ils sont bien au courant sinon ils ne seraient pas venus en nombre… Harry, dès que Dean tient debout, allez chercher Ed et tâchez de voir si on peut redescendre par là où on est venus. Castiel rejoins-moi si tu peux, je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver là-haut…

L'ange opina avant d'indiquer à son nouvel assistant de bien tenir Dean qui avait tendance à se contracter malgré lui sous la douleur, même s'il ne desserrait pas les dents. Sam s'éclipsa très vite vers l'escalier avec une certaine appréhension.

.

 _—_ Ça va Dean ? demanda Castiel en déplaçant sa main au niveau du plexus solaire.

En fait non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Mais s'il y avait bien une règle immuable dans la famille, c'était qu'il ne fallait surtout pas augmenter l'anxiété générale en se plaignant. L'aîné des Winchester avait surtout l'impression qu'on lui versait du plomb fondu dans les lèvres de sa blessure. Il transpirait comme un bœuf. La tête de cocker de Cass au-dessus de lui racontait assez qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il lui faisait horriblement mal… Alors il ferma les yeux et fit ce qu'il faisait toujours et qu'il continuerait à faire aussi longtemps qu'il lui resterait assez d'autodérision pour cela : contrattaquer en faisant de l'humour.

 _—_ Putain mec, on dirait pas comme ça, mais t'es super chaud quand tu veux, en fait...

Même étendu les yeux fermés, Dean entendit presque le bruit simultané des mâchoires des deux autres se fracasser au sol.

 _—_ Enfin je veux dire… ça brûle à mort… nuança-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire qu'il masqua vite dans un rictus de douleur. Accélère la cadence, mon pote. Si les flics sont là, on n'a pas toute la nuit, hein ?…

 _—_ Dean… justement je pense à un truc… intervint Harry. Daniel, Ed et moi on pourrait faire semblant de se livrer à la police. Cela vous laisserait le temps de fuir.

— Dis voir, se débiner, c'est pas trop notre façon de faire, protesta Dean en balançant une œillade courroucée à Castiel qui venait d'utiliser ses deux mains pour aller plus vite à refermer le haut de la blessure au niveau de son sternum.

 _—_ Bah… vos airs de desperados solitaires qui s'en retournent dans le soleil couchant, là… il doit bien y avoir une raison à ça, pas vrai ? Alors que nous, les Ghostfacers, on a reçu une invitation en bonne et due forme de la part de l'agence de tourisme où bosse la mère de Danny – ce qu'on peut prouver – et on a même une autorisation de tournage signée de la mairie. En plus, on a scrupuleusement respecté le cahier des charges en évitant le tapage pour ne pas ennuyer les voisins… C'est un peu sali par ci par là mais on pourra payer les frais si on lance un appel de crowdfunding à nos followers...

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Dean quand les deux mains de Cass appuyèrent près d'une zone plus sensible à la base du cou, juste à côté de son tatouage anti-possession.

 _—_ …et puis je ne te cache pas que, pour notre publicité, si on peut citer le FBI en référence, ça va encore faire grimper nos vues…

 _—_ Si je peux me permettre un avis, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, déclara Castiel en retirant ses mains dont les paumes irradiaient effectivement. Il faut partir d'ici très vite.

 _—_ Pas du tout ! ronchonna Dean qui essaya de se relever sur un coude. Déjà parce les os doivent impérativement être brûlés aujourd'hui, on n'aura pas de troisième essai. Et puis si le FBI saisit votre matos, il nous verra sur les enregistrements et vous ne tarderez pas à avoir des problèmes que vous n'imaginez même pas… Dernièrement, ils nous ont collé deux gus aux fesses qui étaient un peu moins mauvais que ceux de d'habitude. Et à mon avis, la preuve est là dehors…

Harry enregistra lentement qu'il venait d'avouer qu'ils étaient _recherchés par le FBI_ , ce qui ne manqua pas d'ajouter à l'aura formidable des deux chasseurs. Il aida Castiel à remettre son patient sur pied et ils ne le lâchèrent que quand ils furent sûrs que Dean tenait debout tout seul, quoiqu'un peu courbé.

Puis le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs eut un tout petit sourire en coin quand il se pencha pour sortir un long boîtier métallique, qui était apparemment enfiché dans sa chaussette, en l'agitant nonchalamment d'un petit mouvement du pouce et de l'index.

 _—_ Et c'est pour ça que j'ai pris la précaution d'amener un bon électro-aimant, tout pareil à celui qu'a Ed... Je me suis laissé dire que si on les approchait suffisamment de notre matériel, le champ généré endommagerait gravement les enregistrements…

Dean se permit un large sourire innocent absolument pas crédible qui renseigna Castiel sur l'existence d'une anecdote là-dessous.**

 _—_ Ah oui ?… Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait que je retourne voir si la voie est libre en bas ou pas… Et Ed…

 _—_ Non, moi c'est toujours Harry…

 _—_ Oui, Harry pardon, ton électro aimant, il ne repousserait pas les insectes, des fois ? J'aime vraiment pas ces bestioles.

.

(à suivre)

.

.

* * *

* En fait, il y en aura une. En saison 5 (épisode 19), le Baron Samedi fait partie des divinités du panthéon païen qui ont été tuées par Lucifer.

** Saison 3 épisode 13, Dean détruit les enregistrements des Ghostfacers de cette façon à la fin de l'épisode.


	15. Le fantôme de la rue Royale

_Un nouveau chapitre qui vous permettra d'en savoir un peu plus sur le mystère du Manoir et ce qui s'y jouait.  
_

 _._

* * *

 **LE FANTÔME DE LA RUE ROYALE**

sSs

 _New Orleans, Manoir Lalaurie, chambre de Delphine, 02h02_

Un bruit de tonnerre venait de faire sursauter tous les intrus présents dans le Manoir (et Dieu sait s'il y en avait !) en les figeant tous instantanément sur place, l'oreille tendue. Le bruit se répéta et quelques-uns des visiteurs, chasseurs, ange, amateurs, y reconnurent plus ou moins le son de plusieurs lourds béliers en train de s'attaquer brutalement à la porte d'entrée. Si les voisins avaient encore une quelconque intention de dormir, cette fois, c'était fichu. Le son et lumières était complet.

Resté seul à l'étage depuis le départ précipité de Sam quelques instants plus tôt, Daniel Graves, le cœur battant, se précipita à la fenêtre et vit la rue encombrée d'estafettes s'illuminer comme un sapin de Noël en raison des mouvement virevoltants des différents gyrophares qui les couronnaient. Alors qu'il restait bêtement les bras ballants et le nez à la fenêtre pour contempler leur spectacle hypnotisant, il distingua néanmoins le canon d'une arme à lunette briller sous les réverbères et tout pile dans sa direction. Un long frisson glacé d'anticipation de sa mort prochaine lui parcourut l'échine et il n'eut que le réflexe de se jeter au sol. Il nota que c'était un excellent réflexe qui lui avait sauvé la vie à peu près toute la soirée. Mais avec les récents événements, et surtout dans cette baraque, il n'était pas loin de penser que mieux valait être un couard en vie qu'un téméraire mort.

 _—_ Y me tirent dessus ! J'y crois pas ! marmonna-t-il en hoquetant à moitié le nez dans le bas des rideaux violets qui trainaient par terre.

Bizarrement, il se sentit également claquer des dents et fut heureux que le sensationnel Sam ne soit pas là pour voir cette réaction irrépressible. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un trouillard fini. Pourtant c'était indéniable qu'il faisait un froid de canard invraisemblable dans la pièce et il pouvait même voir son haleine former devant lui une buée blanche.

En bas, les coups de boutoir répétés qui donnaient l'impression d'ébranler tout l'édifice s'arrêtèrent juste après un grand "crac" qui témoignait sans surprise de la mise hors service de la porte principale. Un piétinement de bottes et de brefs ordres secs se firent entendre ainsi que le cliquetis d'armes dont on retirait le cran de sécurité. Dans un coin de la pièce, Daniel vit la petite fille noire aux tresses - celle qui avait un peu plus tôt brisé son cercle de sel protecteur - qui écarquillait de grands yeux en marmonnant en créole des mots de terreur incohérents.

Voyant cela, le journaliste sauta sur ses pieds avec la ferme intention de choisir le moindre des deux maux et d'aller se rendre aux autorités immédiatement, priant chèrement pour qu'il ne se fasse pas descendre par la même occasion. Mais comme il se dirigeait vers la porte en levant préventivement les mains en l'air, celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment avant qu'il ne la touche.

Dans l'encadrement, une courte silhouette brune au visage pâle enduit de céruse toute craquelée s'avança en glissant vers lui. Sa redingote de brocart flottait sur ses épaules comme une cape empruntée mais ses vêtements blancs sale en dessous étaient ajustés à sa taille fine.

 _—_ Qui ose m'attaquer sur MON domaine ! Toi, réponds ! somma-t-il d'une voix sépulcrale en donnant un coup de talon rageur dans le parquet.

 _—_ Mais... c'est la police ! bredouilla Daniel pétrifié devant le fantôme d'un mètre soixante.

L'étonnement céda le pas à la colère sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

 _—_ La police ? La police est malfaisante ! La police a chassé ma mère et l'a empêchée de revenir me chercher !

En bas, des cris retentirent où il crut reconnaître ceux de ses amis et dans le lot également ce qui ressemblait de moins en moins à des ordres et de plus en plus à des appels paniqués. La pétarade d'une arme automatique se déclencha et Daniel ferma les yeux en se bouchant les oreilles. L'apparition de la petite jeune fille avait poussé un hurlement strident et commençait à se mettre hors phase par intermittence en "clignotant".

Le nouveau venu agissant en maître des lieux vola littéralement jusqu'à elle en essayant vainement de la prendre dans ses bras.

 _— Mon amie, ne me laisse point. Ne me laisse point. Je te protège. Lia, entends-moi !_ pria-t-il en dans ce que le journaliste supposa être un vieux français.

L'ambiance venait de changer instantanément. Daniel regarda le couple qu'ils formaient avec une fascination mêlée de pitié. C'étaient à peine des adolescents, tous deux avaient été stoppés net à la lisière incertaine entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Ils se tenaient la main dans leurs vêtements blancs comme des petits mariés, le regard noyé d'absolu, d'incompréhension et de mort, et comme protégés du fracas qui les entourait par une bulle que seuls les amoureux pratiquaient, même encore cent-soixante-quatorze ans plus tard.

.

En tant que natif du cru, et d'autant plus en raison de sa mère affirmant sans trembler qu'elle était la descendante d'une figure locale de la sorcellerie, Daniel connaissait les divers potins circulant sur le "folklore" de la ville. C'était du reste ce qui lui avait permis de se faire embaucher pour écrire une série d'articles dans le _Times Picayune_ et accessoirement de rencontrer les Winchester... Il n'avait jamais envisagé très sérieusement que les rumeurs plus que persistantes sur le goût prononcé de Delphine Lalaurie pour la magie noire et le vaudou puissent être vraies, dans la mesure où elle était plutôt connue pour torturer ses esclaves noirs… Pourquoi les mépriser assez d'un côté pour leur retirer toute dignité humaine, et de l'autre être avide de leur culture et de leurs traditions ? Cela ne lui semblait pas logique.

Les mégères amies de sa mère, qu'elle recevait pour ce qu'elles appelaient "le thé" et qui aurait plus vite fait de s'appeler "le brandy", caquetaient toujours à propos d'une cérémonie rituelle d'intronisation au culte où Delphine se serait offerte pour ses quarante ans à un prêtre vaudou adombré par le Baron Samedi lui-même... En devenant un homme, Daniel avait assez vite soupçonné que la "magie noire" dont il était question au milieu des petits fours n'avait pas peut-être pas forcément de rapport (si l'on peut dire) avec ce que tout le monde imaginait de prime abord. Delphine était veuve depuis un moment à l'époque...

Il se souvenait d'avoir mentionné à Sam pendant son interview l'histoire d'un enfant voué au Démon né de cette rencontre. Pour lui, rien qu'une rumeur parmi d'autres que rien n'étayait vraiment. C'était quand le chasseur avait précipitamment baissé ses yeux verts troublés pour faire mine de prendre des notes que Danny avait compris que l'histoire le touchait personnellement d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et lui avait impulsivement donné envie de les accompagner.

Or ce soir, il avait sous les yeux l'écho d'un jeune métis peu typé, vraisemblablement quarteron, et qui collait plutôt bien avec ce qui devenait moins une rumeur qu'une hypothèse. Maintenant qu'il le voyait d'un peu plus près, Daniel distinguait que le maquillage blanc dont il s'enduisait le visage avait dû servir à masquer que son teint était plus sombre qu'il ne l'aurait dû. La pièce secrète que les Winchester cherchaient, adjacente à la chambre de Delphine, corroborait un peu la thèse d'un enfant illégitime, vivant littéralement "dans les murs" et qui avait dû être oublié là - volontairement ou non.

Mais si le garçon était bien le petit bâtard noir de Delphine, se pouvait-il que d'autres informations considérées comme faisant partie de la légende soient vraies ? Se pouvait-il que cette toute jeune fille soit cette même Lia qui avait sauté du toit pour échapper au fouet ? Daniel se sentait happé par une histoire qui prenait peut-être plus de sens que les éléments disparates qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à relier ensemble avant. Un mystère allait-il être élucidé ? On n'avait jamais su comment le feu s'était déclaré dans la maison. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était qu'il avait conduit la police à perquisitionner une fois le brasier éteint, à découvrir les horreurs qui se déroulaient là en toute illégalité et impunité, et Delphine à fuir en Europe sans se retourner...

 _—_ Tu es l'enfant-vaudou, n'est-ce pas ? demanda respectueusement Daniel. Et elle, c'est la petite servante qui a sauté du toit ?

Le garçon plongea son regard hautain et sans âge dans les yeux du journaliste.

 _—_ J'ai un nom ! Je m'appelle Louis-Marie et pas "enfant vaudou". Et je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne ma tendre amie, déclara-t-il gravement, car je n'ai plus qu'elle. Les intrus ont coupé le lien qui retenait mon père ici. Il nous protégeait depuis tout ce temps...

Le bras protecteur passé autour des épaules de la toute jeune fille n'avait pas échappé à Danny. Elle avait l'air absent et très fragile. Peut-être était-elle légèrement retardée ce qui avait incité le garçon à la prendre sous son aile ?

 _—_ J'ai une solution pour que vous restiez ensemble à jamais dans un plus bel endroit qu'ici et où personne ne vous embêtera.

Les chocs sourds de grosses bottes résonnaient déjà dans les escaliers tandis que des ordres de déploiement étaient aboyés pour couvrir le tumulte. Le jeune fantôme de la rue Royale étendit la main et la porte se claqua toute seule au nez de l'escouade du FBI.

 _—_ Que faut-il faire, monsieur ? demanda soudain la camériste en tremblant d'appréhension.

 _—_ On m'a expliqué que ce sont vos os qui vous retiennent prisonniers ici. Ils sont dans la salle murée, n'est-ce pas ? Même ceux de Lia ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

 _—_ Quand elle est tombée du toit, elle ne bougeait plus, je n'ai pas voulu la laisser piétiner par terre… Je l'ai portée pendant que personne ne faisait attention et je me suis caché avec elle ici…

 _—_ Je comprends, opina Daniel en regardant vers la porte que les autres essayaient d'enfoncer. Si je brûle vos os dans la cheminée, vos âmes monteront ensemble au Paradis.

 _—_ Il y a donc un Paradis pour les gens comme nous ? s'étonna Louis-Marie. Le prêtre de l'église disait que non. C'est pour ça que nous restions ici...

La porte tremblait et se fissurait sous les coups redoublés des hommes en noir cuirassés de casques et de gilets pare-balles qui commençaient à l'attaquer à la hache. Des échardes de bois tombaient en pluie sur le beau parquet sombre. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus de deux minutes, peut-être moins...

Main dans la main, les deux jeunes fantômes se regardèrent en prenant une décision commune tacite avant que Louis-Marie n'acquiesce avec gravité.

 _—_ Procédez, dit-il simplement.

.°.

* * *

xXx

 _New Orleans, commissariat de police du 8e district, le lendemain matin, 7h33_

La petite pièce était minuscule et sombre, uniquement éclairée par une proverbiale petite lampe de bureau orientée sur les deux prévenus menottés et entravés assis à une petite table. Ils clignaient des yeux dans son halo aveuglant, tâchant de discerner la silhouette de l'homme énigmatique qui les interrogeait sans relâche depuis ce qui leur paraissait des heures. De temps en temps, au fil des questions, il se penchait vers eux et ses grandes lunettes envoyaient des reflets glacés qui masquaient tant son regard et que ses intentions.

 _—_ Messieurs, déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix sèche non exempte d'une certaine lassitude, je commence à me fatiguer de votre petit numéro de comiques, par ailleurs relativement distrayant. Et je vous signale qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais cesser de me montrer conciliant avec vous. Votre garde à vue légale est terminée depuis un bon moment et vous allez passer devant le juge pour une série de chefs d'accusation que je vous récapitule : effraction, dégradation de biens, association de malfaiteurs…

 _—_ Mais on n'est pas des malfaiteurs, m'sieur Skinner, on est des _youtubeurs_ ! Ça aussi on vous l'a déjà dit, soupira Ed Zeddmore catastrophé en se tenant le côté tuméfié de la tête. You-tu-beurs. Des vidéastes amateurs si vous préférez, pour une émission sur internet. Vous savez, ce machin qui plaît aux jeunes…

 _—_ Ne jouez pas ce petit jeu avec moi. J'avais compris la première fois. Vous êtes tenus au secret parce qu'on n'a plus que vous. Par un miracle que je ne m'explique pas, votre copain Graves a réussi à sortir dans les deux heures alors qu'il a une profanation de cadavre sur le dos. Sa mère a le bras long ici, de toute évidence. Vous la connaissez ?

 _—_ Non. On est juste allés à l'école avec Danny et il nous invitait pas chez lui, c'était plutôt lui qui venait chez Ed... Dites, un _squelette_ , c'est toujours un cadavre, vous croyez ? Je veux dire, vous êtes sûr de la sémantique ? Parce que si oui, j'ai une trentaine de pages de notre site à corriger...

 _—_ Et les Winchester ? coupa Walter qui hésitait entre l'impatience et l'admiration car bien peu de jeunes gens étaient capables d'utiliser le mot sémantique et relativement à bon escient. Vous allez me dire que vous ne les connaissez pas non plus ?

 _—_ On les a déjà croisés une fois ou deux, mais de là à vous dire qu'on les _connaît…_ protesta Zeddmore. C'est un peu abuser…

 _—_ Donc vous ne savez pas que ce sont des criminels recherchés et très dangereux ?

Les deux clowns se consultèrent en fronçant les sourcils et se payèrent le luxe de le regarder comme un demeuré, ce que Walter apprécia très moyennement. Mais il avait conscience que la plus belle fille du monde ne peut donner que ce qu'elle a… C'était eux les demeurés, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils essayaient de faire croire. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose chez eux qui alertait l'instinct du Directeur-Adjoint. Il se demandait bien quoi, du reste.

 _—_ Des criminels ? répéta éberlué le jeune Spangler avec une note dubitative dans la voix. Ah ouais, vous voulez dire… comme nous, là, avec nos "chefs d'accusation" ? A ce compte-là nous aussi on est des criminels, hein ?

Des débiles. C'était définitif.

 _—_ Non, des criminels comme dans _serial killers_. Sémantiquement, vous suivez ou il faut que je vous fasse un dessin ? J'ai les dossiers avec moi, si vous avez assez d'estomac pour les regarder.

 _—_ Non merci, contra Zeddmore, mon coup à la tête me donne déjà envie de vomir. Mais vous êtes sûr de ça ? Que ce sont des meurtriers, je veux dire ? Moi je dirais seulement qu'ils aiment bien jouer les gros bras, mais... c'est parce que c'est des cow-boys. A part nous traiter d'abrutis qui restent "dans leurs pattes", commenta-t-il avec amertume en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts, comment vous expliquez qu'ils nous aient rien fait, à nous ?...

Walter Skinner se permit un fin sourire incrédule pour la première fois de sa longue journée qui avait commencé bien tôt. Il se pencha vers eux, en appui sur les avant-bras., en secouant lentement la tête sous l'effet de la réalisation.

 _—_ Vous êtes en train de les protéger… Pourquoi ? Ils vous ont promis de s'en prendre à vous ou à vos proches si vous parliez ?

 _—_ Est-ce que nous obliger à répandre du gros sel, ça compte comme intimidation ? questionna Harry d'un air innocent.

 _—_ Messieurs _,_ je crois que vous ne comprenez pas dans quelle situation vous êtes... expliqua Skinner avec le peu de patience qui lui restait. Je peux prolonger votre rétention ici encore plusieurs jours en réclamant une analyse psychologique et vous faire soumettre à un détecteur de mensonges, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que vous ne me dites pas la vérité. Une dernière fois, pourquoi avez-vous effacé les cartes-mémoires de vos caméras quand nous sommes arrivés ?

 _—_ Ça m'étonnerait que vous la vouliez, la vérité ! s'exalta Zeddmore. Vous voulez juste qu'on vous dise ce que vous avez envie d'entendre… Mais on _peut pas_. Parce qu'on ne sait pas où sont allés les Winchester, ni comment ils ont disparu. Cette baraque était gigantesque, on s'est séparés pour couvrir les différents étages. Nos enregistrements ? Des preuves indubitables que les fantômes existent et qu'ils sont dangereux... On les connaît bien vos méthodes ! Si vous aviez eu ces preuves entre les mains, vous n'auriez rien révélé au public !

Skinner laissa passer l'ironie de la situation. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie, dans un grand envol d'imperméable noir. La main sur la poignée, il fit une pause étudiée.

 _—_ Bien. Vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps ! Je reviendrai quand vous consentirez à être plus raisonnables. D'ici là profitez de votre séjour, c'est le contribuable qui paie !

.

Walter gagna la sortie de l'invraisemblable commissariat rose Disney aux allures de temple néoclassique pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Pour des raisons évidentes, il n'aurait jamais touché à une cigarette... La journée avait été longue dans la mesure où il s'était levé aux aurores pour revenir de Washington quand l'antenne locale du Bureau lui avait confirmé une nouvelle piste sur les Winchester. Les frères étaient-ils assez stupides pour revenir délibérément ? S'ils n'étaient pas stupides, c'était de la provocation. Ou de l'arrogance. En tous cas, ça dépassait l'entendement, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il devait absolument reparler avec eux de ce Campbell et trouver le moyen de faire pratiquer un test ADN pour savoir s'il y avait vraiment un lien de parenté entre eux et lui. Il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'il en aurait le cœur net. Les intuitions de Mulder étaient une chose, mais lui avait _besoin_ de cette preuve scientifique.

Et puisqu'on parlait du loup...

Toujours devant l'entrée du bâtiment dans la froidure matinale, il s'adossa au grillage de fer forgé noir à pointes et essaya une nouvelle fois de joindre Mulder qui ne répondait toujours pas. L'idée que ce dernier puisse l'ignorer exprès lui traversa l'esprit et l'irrita également. Il s'apprêtait à laisser un nouveau message un peu sec sur le répondeur quand il eut la surprise d'entendre une voix féminine inconnue à l'autre bout du fil.

 _—_ Allô ? Je cherchais à joindre Fox Mulder. Qui êtes-vous ?

 _— Je suis infirmière à l'Hôpital Nova… Cet appareil n'arrêtait pas de sonner..._

 _—_ Quelle ville ?

 _— Eh bien, Alexandria !... En Virginie._

 _—_ Allez me chercher Fox Mulder, immédiatement.

 _— C'est impossible, monsieur,_ répondit-elle d'un ton bien trop catégorique pour sa patience déjà mise à rude épreuve.

 _—_ Je suis du FBI, et je répète : allez me chercher Fox Mulder, c'est urgent.

 _— Vous pouvez bien être le président, le pape ou qui vous voulez, ça ne changerait rien du tout ! Il est inconscient au bloc de chirurgie et ne peut pas vous parler. Rappelez demain._

Et il se fit raccrocher au nez sans autre forme de procès.

Surpris, il pensa une seconde qu'il avait manqué de présence d'esprit en ne demandant pas le nom de cette infirmière… Avec une petite grimace agacée, il se résigna à composer indûment le numéro de Dana, et tomba à nouveau sur un répondeur mais… il était tôt. Le message qu'il laissa fut un peu plus amène. Techniquement, elle n'était pas tenue de lui répondre, bien sûr.

Tandis qu'il revenait pensif vers sa grosse berline grise de location pour aller se reposer quelques heures, il croisa la courte silhouette trapue d'un agent fédéral au visage impassible portant un court collier de barbe et moustache qui le bouscula légèrement… Walter fronça les sourcils car le dos de sa main avait été griffé par une bague que l'autre portait. En guise d'excuse, l'homme pressé leva les bras avec une petite moue, et traça direct vers la grande porte blanche du commissariat sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

Lunettes relevées, examinant l'estafilade qui saignait à peine, Skinner s'apprêtait à exiger des excuses plus formelles et lui demander son badge, quand il sentit soudain le canon froid d'une arme posée sur sa nuque, et une voix rocailleuse étrangement familière lui ordonner d'un ton froid :

 _—_ Montez dans votre voiture, Walter.

.

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

Notes aux lecteurs qui aiment bien comprendre  


Le titre du chapitre est un clin d'œil au roman de Jean-François Parot (auteur des enquêtes policières de Nicolas Le Floch sous le règne de Louis XV et XVI).

Mes recherches Delphine LaLaurie et sa maison ont porté sur divers sites internet, mais le lien qui m'a semblé le plus intéressant sur le plan narratif était sur le site Horror-Scaryweb dont l'article m'a aidée à construire cette intrigue, à partir d'éléments connus (comme la petite Lia) auxquels j'en ai ajouté d'autres (l'idée d'un bâtard engendré pendant une cérémonie vaudoue de nature sexuelle). Toutefois, d'après les rapports de perquisition après le grand incendie d'avril 1834, il est assez peu probable que Delphine puisse avoir eu ce genre de rapprochement avec un homme noir, son comportement prouvant assez qu'elle leur retirait toute condition humaine... (elle avait plutôt tendance à les castrer ou les embrocher sans anesthésie).  
Le personnage du Grand Métis qui aurait servi de "véhicule" au Baron Samedi, est dans mon histoire le père biologique de "Louis-Marie". Pour mémoire, Castiel vient de le tuer au chapitre précédent. Pour info, les Winchester rencontrent le Baron Samedi en saison 5 dans le "motel des dieux païens cannibales" (dont la plupart si ce n'est tous se feront dézinguer par Lucifer, à commencer par "Loki"-Gabriel).


	16. Intimidations

_Pour ceux qui en ont marre que je manipule des persos secondaires, que ce soit bien clair, entre vous et moi, j'ai un Pov de Dean en dernier quart de chapitre.  
_

 _._

* * *

 **INTIMIDATIONS**

xXx

 _New Orleans, parking du commissariat du 8_ _e_ _district, 20 novembre, 8h14_

Par réflexe, Skinner leva automatiquement les deux mains en l'air sans geste brusque. Tout allait bien. Il était dans le parking d'un _commissariat_ , il y avait des caméras partout, les allées et venues étaient permanentes, ses chances de se faire kidnapper ici sous la menace d'une arme étaient...

 _—_ Pas de ça, siffla Rufus Turner. Ne faites pas votre numéro, je vous le déconseille. Montez sans faire d'histoires. Et pour info, ajouta-t-il à son oreille, je ne me laisserai pas tabasser si facilement cette fois-ci.

 _—_ X ?

Le grand homme noir au visage tout aussi fermé que dans ses souvenirs avait les tempes juste un peu plus grisonnantes et les traits encore plus accusés, mais il n'avait pas changé. Même corpulence, même coupe raréfiée sur son haut front ridé, même moustache tombante lui donnant un perpétuel air insatisfait, même genre de garde-robe...

Ce dernier venait de se glisser sur le siège passager de la voiture de location. Il tenait en joue son ancien ennemi avec une arme de moyen calibre qu'il pointait en direction de son estomac. Ce serait très moche si le coup partait tout seul...

 _—_ C'est _vous_ que Mulder a vu à Chicago… réalisa le Directeur-Adjoint. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà ici ?

 _—_ Un truc formidable. Je crois qu'on appelle ça l'avion. Fermez-la et démarrez.

 _—_ Pour où ?

 _—_ Votre chambre d'hôtel.

Skinner posa les mains sur le volant gansé de cuir et puis regarda l'autre d'un œil à la fois choqué et indigné, comme si cette proposition prenait des accents passablement inconcevables pour lui. Toujours fermé, Turner le considéra un instant avant d'afficher les signes ténus d'un vague amusement qui se perdit dans une toux légère.

 _—_ Hhm. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez développé un sens de l'humour, _Walter_.

Skinner mit le contact.

 _—_ Votre acolyte est là pour les deux crétins ?

 _—_ Roulez.

Le conducteur serra les dents et le volant. Il passa la marche arrière avant de se retourner vers la lunette arrière. La caméra de recul, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez leur faire ?

 _—_ Les faire disparaître… répondit Rufus avec un petit sourire.

Connaissant les antécédents de son preneur d'otage, le Directeur-Adjoint n'y vit absolument rien de drôle.

 _—_ Et avec eux, notre seule chance de mettre la main sur deux meurtriers qui égorgent et dépècent les gens sans pitié ? Quand je pense que je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas tomber plus bas en travaillant pour l'Homme à la cigarette...

 _—_ La ferme. Si vous continuez, je vous en colle une. On parlera tout à l'heure.

.

* * *

sSs

 _Salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat du 8_ _e_ _district, au même moment_

Après Chicago, le tandem Turner Singer s'était désintéressé de l'ange poignardé par Ruby et avait une nouvelle fois perdu la trace de l'insaisissable démone. Cependant, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas loin de Washington, Bobby avait décidé de meubler utilement son attente en essayant d'en savoir plus sur ce Walter Skinner, qui pouvait être Azazel... S'il l'était, le capturer permettrait sûrement d'obtenir des informations sur les plans de Lilith et peut-être de les contrecarrer. Donc pour lui, ce n'était pas comme s'il lâchait complètement l'affaire, c'était simplement explorer une autre piste.

Qui que ce fût, et même s'il ne servait pas de vaisseau au prince des Enfers et général en chef des armées de Lucifer, cet homme haut-placé au FBI faisait planer une double menace sur les garçons. Il avait failli dire "ses" garçons.

Quand il avait parlé de ce projet de débusquer Azazel à Rufus, il s'était assez attendu à se faire envoyer carrément paître. Et pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas.

 _—_ C'est le moment où tu me dis que tu le connais ce Skinner, n'est-ce pas ? Tu fais la même tête que quand on a croisé l'autre agent à la Convention.

 _—_ Quelle tête ? avait questionné son ami, avec une réelle curiosité.

 _—_ Celle où tu essaies de cacher ta culpabilité sous de la colère…

 _—_ Tu vois le problème avec toi Bobby, c'est que tu commences à trop bien me connaître… Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'aime pas les mecs du FBI. Et en temps normal, je ne serais pas venu avec toi. Mais s'il sert de marionnette à un démon de ce rang… Je peux pas laisser un pauvre petit bleu comme toi y aller tout seul, hein ?

 _—_ T'es hilarant pour un retraité, tu le sais ça ?

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le parking d'un commissariat de la Nouvelle Orléans, à pister un directeur du FBI et à lui entailler légèrement la main avec un objet en argent afin de s'assurer de sa véritable nature.

.

Introduit à son tour dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le prétendu agent spécial Bert Cantor tira la chaise de métal en faisant racler les pieds sur le lino fatigué et prit place face aux deux gamins avachis qui avaient l'air épuisé. La situation semblait un peu trop familière à ces derniers sans doute, vu qu'ils sortaient juste d'un interrogatoire qui s'était probablement présenté sous les mêmes auspices, et en commençant très exactement par le même préambule :

 _—_ Bon, maintenant vous allez _me_ dire où sont les Winchester, je les cherche, commença Bobby d'un ton ferme.

Ed Zeddmore soupira à fendre l'âme en remettant ses lunettes après s'être massé le pont du nez.

 _—_ On vous dira rien parce qu'on sait rien. On l'a déjà dit à votre collègue qui sort d'ici.

 _—_ Je bosse pas pour lui. Parlons plutôt de votre copain sorcier qui a été arrêté aussi, Graves, peut-être qu'il saura, lui ? Au moins, est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de brûler tous les os ?

Poussant son ami du coude, Harry arbora d'abord un masque chafouin et méfiant avant de déclarer de l'air finaud de celui qui croit avoir compris :

 _—_ Ed, je crois que celui-là a _lu notre site_ pendant que l'autre nous interrogeait.

 _—_ Certainement pas, contra Bobby en roulant des yeux. Votre bazar aligne dix conneries à la page et je me suis arrêté à la seconde… Alors votre pote, il habite ici, non ?

Épaules rentrées, les deux garçons s'enfermèrent dans un mutisme boudeur et farouche. Si jamais l'expression "se serrer les coudes" avait le moindre sens, elle avait été inventée pour eux. Mais Bobby leur servit son air de vieil ours réveillé trop tôt d'hibernation en continuant de les fixer sans ciller.

 _—_ Danny n'est pas un sorcier, c'est n'importe quoi. C'est un _geek_ comme nous.

 _—_ Vous le connaissez depuis dix ans et vous n'avez jamais deviné ?

 _—_ Si c'est vrai, je comprends mieux pourquoi il nous invitait pas chez lui… murmura Harry avec une moue pensive.

 _—_ Ouais, il y a plein de petits détails qu'il vous a oublié de vous dire. Comme le fait qu'il descende d'une vieille lignée de sorcières vaudoues qui se flattent de remonter à Marie Laveau, par exemple.

 _—_ Quoi ? s'égosilla Ed authentiquement choqué. Mais il est blond avec des taches de rousseur ! Il aurait pu nous le dire quand même. Il sait qu'on a un site sur le paranormal... C'est pas chic.

 _—_ Pas chic ? releva le vieux chasseur en peau de FBI, catastrophé. Petit ingrat, va. Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui vous a trouvé l'avocat qui fait le pied de grue dehors... Mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Debout maintenant, je vous fais sortir d'ici.

 _—_ Si c'est une technique pour nous mettre en confiance, elle ne marche pas, prévint Ed.

 _—_ Vous préférez rester ici ? Vous êtes inconscients, mais pas de problème… Je vais vous dire un truc. L'Impala est toujours rangée à quelques mètres du lieu d'intervention et jamais Dean ne la laisserait. Moi je pense qu'il leur est arrivé des bricoles en chemin... Même si vous ne savez pas exactement où ils sont allés, ils ont peut-être dit quelque chose ? Il y avait d'autres personnes avec vous ?

 _—_ Mais m'sieur, éluda habilement Harry, pourquoi le FBI pense qu'ils sont dangereux, les Winchester ?

Bobby les considéra en soupirant puis se passa la main sur la figure. Il avait dit "le FBI" et pas "vous". Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si abrutis ?

 _—_ Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est un change-peau ?

 _—_ Euh, un genre de métamorphe ? J'ai bon ?

 _—_ C'est ça et il tue les gens dont il prend l'apparence. L'un d'eux a chopé Dean une fois et pris son visage. Le FBI n'était pas en mesure de faire la différence et leur a collé tous les meurtres de la créature sur le dos.

.

Dans une salle voisine en tous points identique, aux même murs nus sans fenêtre, au même mobilier rudimentaire plus ou moins vissé au sol, un agent attablé face à un système d'écoute coupa l'enregistrement des micros qui avaient été posés par précaution, pour rendre compte des interrogatoires des deux prévenus. Il fit proprement une copie des fichiers audio sur le serveur du FBI et envoya l'autre sur l'adresse e-mail du Directeur-Adjoint Skinner. Ses consignes étaient précises. Ne pas intervenir, ne pas en référer. Juste enregistrer et transmettre.

.

* * *

xXx

 _New Orleans, French Market Inn, un peu plus tard le même jour_

En revenant à la Nouvelle Orléans un peu précipitamment, Skinner ne s'était pas réellement posé de question ; par commodité, il avait pris une chambre dans le Vieux Carré, au même endroit où Mulder et Scully étaient descendus quand il avait tâché de suivre leur piste.

Les chambres au charme suranné étaient agréables quoique certains pans de murs en briquette lui paraissent un peu rustiques pour ses goûts. Mais le matelas avait l'air indécemment épais alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi en venant. C'était donc vraiment pas de chance qu'il se retrouve présentement ficelé à une inconfortable chaise à bras, au milieu de la pièce, sans veste, sans chaussures, le col de chemise ouvert et la pommette bleuie parce que X l'avait frappé avec la crosse de son arme, faute de le trouver assez coopératif.

N'en déplaise à Mulder, Walter n'était pas un bureaucrate fini, mais un ancien soldat. Il avait longtemps pratiqué la boxe en amateur en plus de ses entraînements et même aujourd'hui plus âgé, il n'aurait certainement pas commis l'erreur d'abandonner totalement toute hygiène de vie sportive. Il n'avait donc _en effet_ pas été particulièrement "coopératif" et avait tenté plusieurs fois quelques manœuvres risquées pour prendre l'arme que ce soit en sortant du véhicule quand ils étaient arrivés au port, ou dès l'entrée dans la chambre lorsqu'aucun civil ne risquait d'être blessé. Mais étonnamment, X semblait en grande condition physique, pour tout avouer même, meilleure que la sienne. Et il avait fini au tapis.

Après le coup qu'il avait reçu, il avait repris conscience, et s'était trouvé assis et ligoté avec sa cravate sur une chaise posée au centre d'un genre de pentagramme dessiné à la bombe de peinture blanche à même le sol en paille de coco. Sa manche de chemise blanche avait été roulée au coude et il avait deux larges entailles sur le bras dont le sang commençait déjà à coaguler. C'est l'eau projetée sur son visage qui lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits, en lui rappelant étrangement le geste absurde de Dean Winchester, déjà survenu dans cet hôtel.

Face à lui, X les bras croisés dans son imper à la couleur incertaine, le regardait avec un relatif étonnement et peut-être une vague touche de déception. Avec des gestes secs, il rebouchait une flasque vide qu'il était en train de glisser dans une poche intérieure.

 _—_ Ok, dit-il seulement à travers sa moustache. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un démon. Il fallait bien vérifier.

Il sortit ensuite son téléphone pour envoyer un message à quelqu'un – probablement le bucheron en costume qu'ils avaient croisé tout à l'heure.

 _—_ Pas un démon ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mise en scène ridicule ? Vous avez l'intention de me descendre et de faire accuser un culte sataniste ?

 _—_ Ne me donnez pas d'idées… dit-il avant de rempocher l'objet et de se diriger vers la porte dans l'intention manifeste de s'en aller sans autre forme de procès.

 _—_ Hey ! Mais vous n'allez pas me laisser comme ça ! protesta le Directeur-Adjoint en s'agitant sur sa chaise. Détachez-moi !

 _—_ Je me laisse un peu d'avance, si ça ne vous fait rien. Après j'ai deux options, soit je vous assomme, soit je vous remets le bâillon…

 _—_ Mais… vous partez ? Vous n'allez donc absolument rien m'expliquer ?

 _—_ Expliquer quoi, _Walter_? Je suis pas votre pote et je ne vous dois rien, à part peut-être une bonne série de droites dans la mâchoire. J'ai toujours trouvé vain et dangereux que le Syndicat veuille fournir des informations à votre Don Quichotte en pensant ainsi mieux le manipuler. J'ai remplacé Gorge Profonde comme informateur parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais ça vous le saviez déjà. Quelle explication vous faut-il encore ?

 _—_ Mais… tout. Ce que vous me voulez, ce qui vous est arrivé, pourquoi vous réapparaissez maintenant. Pour qui vous travaillez réellement ? Et pourquoi aviez-vous l'air déçu que je ne sois pas un "démon" ? Si vous en cherchiez un, je crois que votre ancien patron était un bien meilleur choix !

Mains dans les poches, X se mit à rire sans joie.

 _—_ Je vous l'accorde, l'Homme à la cigarette était un abject salopard malfaisant mais... techniquement, pas un démon. Je ne suis plus dans votre business, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir. Si vous aviez été possédé, j'aurais pris plaisir à vous éliminer, mais vous ne l'êtes pas et croyez-moi je le regrette.

 _—_ Quoi, vous m'en voulez toujours pour cette vieille histoire dans l'ascenseur ? Ça n'avait rien de personnel. Vous déteniez une information dont j'avais un besoin crucial et vous refusiez de la donner.

L'ancien agent pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux.

 _—_ Et si je décidais de vous torturer pour vérifier que vous n'êtes pas sous l'emprise d'un démon plus habile que la moyenne, ça n'aurait rien de personnel non plus, ce serait également parce que je suis consciencieux… promit-il avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

 _—_ Est-ce que vous avez perdu l'esprit ? Les démons...

 _—_ … n'existent pas, mais les extraterrestres, si !… coupa X avec un rictus. Ecoutez-nous… Rien de ce que nous affirmons n'est crédible pour les braves gens là-dehors.

Skinner soupira de frustration et tira sur ses entraves une nouvelle fois. Rufus Turner le regarda batailler inutilement contre ses liens qui lui coupaient la circulation, puis il haussa les épaules.

 _—_ Une dernière chose, que aussi j'ai dite à Mulder, vous ne m'avez pas vu. Si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit au Bureau, je balance votre adresse à un wendigo qui vous éviscérera de la pire façon. Même si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, considérez que c'est ma police d'assurance.

— Déjà, si je sais ce que c'est*, mais ce n'est pas le problème _,_ je dois parler aux Winchester.

 _—_ Non, vous ne devez rien du tout. Vous allez les laisser tranquilles et enterrer leur dossier. Méditez ce qui est arrivé à Henriksen.

 _—_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de me menacer ! répliqua le Directeur d'un air agacé. Vous vous trompez sur mes intentions les concernant... Je veux juste leur parler...

Rufus eut un reniflement de mépris, la main sur la poignée.

 _—_ Mais bien sûr ! Dites-vous bien que si jamais je revois votre sale tête un jour, l'un de nous deux n'en sortira pas vivant. **

.°.

* * *

 _Alexandria, Virginie du Nord, domicile de Fox Mulder_

Dean reconnut volontiers que celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

Quand il avait été très clair pour eux que le FBI était bien en train de donner l'assaut, il avait donné l'ordre que tous descendent au sous-sol, même si pour ça il avait fallu que Sam et Castiel le soutiennent un peu pour marcher… Pendant qu'ils retraversaient au plus vite le champ de corps fantomatiques pendus de la cave en essayant de pas les toucher, et se préparaient à affronter les insectes, les cris de l'équipe d'intervention militaire avaient commencé à résonner partout en arrachant aux frères et malgré eux, un mutuel petit sourire satisfait. Ils avaient beau exécuter ces missions sans jamais rien en retirer, savoir que des militaires entraînés poussaient des couinements de fillette juste au-dessus d'eux, à cause de l'accueil pas très chaleureux des habitants, ragaillardissait leurs petits egos secrètement blessés par l'indifférence du monde.

Mais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la porte de séparation qui conduisait aux tunnels sous la maison, les Ghostfacers les avaient laissés passer les premiers puis sans prévenir, avaient refermé sur eux en leur disant qu'ils allaient arranger tout ça.

Sam avait lâché spontanément son frère pour se jeter contre l'épaisse structure de métal en essayant de l'ouvrir puis en finissant par taper dessus par frustration.

 _—_ Harry ! Ed ! Ne faites pas les idiots ! Revenez !

Derrière, dans la cave, ils entendirent seulement un murmure plus étouffé qui disait :

 _—_ Laissez-nous régler ça, on s'en sortira mieux que vous sur ce coup !

Puis beaucoup plus fort :

 _—_ Youhou, y a quelqu'un ? C'est la police ? On est de l'émission Ghostfacers, ne tirez pas !

Dean allait se mettre à râler après eux quand soudain, il avait senti le bras de Castiel qui le soutenait toujours se crisper un peu plus contre lui. A peine visible sous le faible éclairage de sécurité, l'ange avait tourné la tête, offrant son profil grave une demi-seconde avant que d'autres piétinements de bottes en approche rapide ne retentissent dans les égouts.

 _—_ Sam ! Attrape-mon bras et ne lâche pas ! ordonna l'ange d'un ton sans réplique en tendant vaguement la main dans sa direction.

 _—_ Hey vous là ! entendirent-ils au bout du tunnel. On se fixe ! Restez où vous êtes et les mains en l'air ! Nous avons ordre de tirer à vue !

 _—_ Désolé, Dean je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça, mais... pas le choix… chuchota Castiel, avant de fermer les yeux.

Dean Winchester n'avait jamais été un grand lecteur. Bien sûr il le faisait pour aider Sammy dans les recherches mais pas pour le plaisir ; et les films pour pour enfants n'étaient pas non plus son truc (il préférait largement les films "pour adultes"). Pourtant à chaque fois que Castiel leur faisait le coup de les embarquer avec lui pour se téléporter, il pensait à Harry Potter et au "transplanage". Non seulement avait-il l'impression d'être passé dans une centrifugeuse mais en plus ça lui bloquait le transit pour au moins trois jours. Sans parler de l'envie immédiate de gerber son dernier burger une fois arrivés...

.

Quand il s'étaient donc retrouvés jetés tous les trois en pleine nuit dans une maison inconnue, l'aîné des Winchester s'était retrouvé un tantinet tendu, alors que déjà la situation précédente ne se présentait pas au mieux. Mais le pompon, ç'avait été quand Castiel avait sorti comme une fleur :

 _—_ Désolé, Uriel me réclame immédiatement, je dois voir ce qu'il veut...

Adossé à une paroi pour essayer de reprendre un peu ses esprits, Dean regarda vers son frère qui affichait une petite moue pleine de sympathie en regardant avec curiosité et inquiétude la pièce tout autour d'eux.

 _—_ Ce mec me tue. Non mais vraiment. Rappelle-moi ce qu'il fiche avec nous, déjà ?

 _—_ C'est lui qui t'a tiré de l'Enfer et qui t'a ramené à la vie… plusieurs fois, si tout à l'heure compte un peu. Sais pas, j'imagine qu'il s'est attaché à ta radieuse personnalité ? s'amusa le cadet.

 _—_ Hmpf ! grogna Dean avant de changer de sujet. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a personne ici. Essayons de savoir où on est avant que je me mette à vomir tripes et boyaux…

 _—_ Combien de fois papa te l'a-t-il dit ? Ne jamais manger avant de monter dans le Grand Huit, Dean.

 _—_ Hin hin hin… t'es trop marrant. Tiens, c'est quoi ce poster d'ovni? "I want to believe?" Mais on est tombé chez quel taré encore ? Il a beaucoup de potes comme ça Cass, tu crois ?

Sam attrapa une pile de courrier non ouvert sur un bureau encombré de fatras pour consulter leur destinataire et sursauta.

 _—_ Mhh. Je suis pas sûr qu'on soit chez un "pote" de Cass. Ou alors il y a des trucs qui nous ont échappé... commença-t-il en présentant une enveloppe debout pour que son frère puisse la lire.

Dean s'étrangla.

 _—_ _Fox Mulder ?_ Sans déconner !? Et pis… _en Virginie_! Avec Baby qu'est restée là bas ! Non mais retenez-moi, je vais me le faire cet emplumé ! Castieeeeeel !

.

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

Notes :

* Dans la première saison d'X-Files, Mulder et Scully ont été confrontés à un wendigo. Comme Skinner était bien obligé de lire tous leurs rapports, il sait ce que c'est...

** En fait, tout à fait vrai et en-dessous de la vérité. Aucun des deux n'en ressortira vivant, à ce détail près que la "sale tête" que Rufus a revu était celle de Samuel Campbell. Ils sont morts le même jour (SPN saison 6 Épisode 16, _Le retour d'Eve_ ).


	17. The road is out there

_Je souhaiterais adresser mes remerciements les plus sincères à la petite poignée de ceux qui m'ont suivie pendant plus de deux ans dans cette aventure en s'y abonnant et aussi tout particulièrement à l'inaltérable constance d'Alienigena, Melian24 et Selenia7 qui l'ont soit mise en favori, soit commentée publiquement ou pas publiquement et jusqu'au bout, en infléchissant parfois le cours de l'histoire. Merci pour leur soutien à bout de bras dans l'océan d'invisibilité où naviguent les crossovers sur FFnet. C'est à l'heure d'aujourd'hui la fic la plus reviewée de tout mon profil..._

 _Mais il est temps de vous livrer enfin le dernier chapitre et avant de laisser les personnages retourner vaquer à leurs activités normales._

 _._

* * *

 **THE ROAD IS OUT THERE**

sSs

 _Quelque part au Paradis, dans une salle blanche, 20 novembre 2008, 3h46_

Uriel manifestait une certaine impatience face à l'assemblée mutique de ses frères et sœurs. Dans son costume noir, il allait et venait sous les regards médusés de ses lieutenants habituels. Le grand ange noir aimait son nouveau rôle et les foudroyait tous de ses yeux dédaigneux, le visage frémissant comme s'il attendait presque que quelqu'un soulève la moindre protestation, afin de pouvoir écraser cette dernière dans l'œuf.

 _—_ Nous ne pouvons courir un tel risque, martela-t-il. Cherchez-la, retrouvez-la, et tuez-la. Si vous n'en êtes pas capables, en raison de son ancien statut, ramenez-la simplement. Castiel et moi, nous nous en chargerons…

Le visage lisse du groupe autres anges mineurs n'osait rien montrer, mais le fait qu'ils ne disparaissent pas aussitôt pour accomplir leurs ordres envoyait toutefois un signal très clair, après tout le mandat d'amener concernait leur ancien commandant... Il pouvait comprendre, mais il n'était pas du tout enclin à encourager ce type d'attitude.

 _—_ Chaque minute que vous perdez à tergiverser peut se retourner contre nous ! insista-t-il d'un ton véhément. Que se passera-t-il si les Démons la retrouvent les premiers ? Vous savez bien que nous serons alors pieds et poings liés par la faute de votre inaction ! Ils auront toujours un temps d'avance. Il faut agir _maintenant_!

Les anges se retirèrent enfin, seul Castiel était demeuré. Étrangement absent ces derniers jours, ses cheveux en bataille trahissaient vaguement les pensées discordantes qui roulaient sous son crâne, bien qu'il tâchât de n'en rien laisser paraître. Uriel se figurait que son cas de conscience était prévisible. Il entendait le surveiller de près car quelque chose clochait dans son attitude. Mains dans les poches, il se tourna vers son ex-capitaine.

 _—_ Tu as des doutes.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Juste l'énonciation d'un fait ; avoir travaillé longtemps avec lui permettait d'en être assez sûr. Après l'assignation de Castiel à la mission d'agent de liaison avec le futur vaisseau de Michael, Uriel était monté en grade à la tête de leur garnison en prenant sa place devenue vacante. Son nouveau pouvoir et les privilèges associés lui convenaient fort bien. Mais le séraphin indéchiffrable avait tout de même une fâcheuse tendance à toujours se considérer comme son égal.

 _—_ Faut-il vraiment qu'Anael [1] meure ? questionna l'ange à l'imperméable. Sous sa forme actuelle, elle ne saurait être une réelle menace. Et tout se passait bien jusqu'à présent…

Uriel sortit une main de sa poche pour tapoter lentement la cravate de Castiel d'un index accusateur.

 _—_ Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que tu tires Dean Winchester de l'Enfer !...

La remarque était parfaitement injuste, et tous deux le savaient. Comme si les anges n'étaient pas contraints par une lourde structure absolument hiérarchisée où Castiel aurait décidé ça tout seul et non sur l'ordre de Zachariah, lui-même à la botte de Michael, tout puissant depuis la disparition de Dieu... Mais Uriel poursuivait.

 _—_ _..._ Cela a fait un tel raffut que même dans sa misérable condition, "Anna Milton" s'est mise à nous entendre… Et la voilà qui commence à clamer que la fin des Temps est proche, que l'Apocalypse est pour demain, et à révéler nos plans !... Vu le contexte actuel, ce n'est pas tolérable. Le fait qu'elle soit notre ancien supérieur ne devrait pas entrer en ligne de compte et nous appelle au contraire à encore plus d'impartialité, ne crois-tu pas ?

 _—_ Tu as raison, répondit aussitôt Castiel avec un bref hochement de tête. Quelle que soit l'identité humaine qu'elle a pu endosser et qui la protège contre nos recherches, elle ne pourra se cacher de nous bien longtemps. Nous la retrouverons.

 _—_ As-tu la moindre piste ? Malgré tout le temps que tu passes sur Terre, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu te sois senti très concerné par le problème récemment… A quoi étais-tu occupé ?

Castiel baissa la tête.

 _—_ Je… J'ai récupéré une Main de Dieu, un morceau de Ménorah du Temple de Salomon que j'ai subtilisé à un démon de second ordre.

Uriel plissa les yeux pour mieux le scruter, au fond très mécontent d'apprendre une nouvelle qu'il découvrait totalement. Une Main de Dieu pouvait changer totalement l'équilibre des pouvoirs au Paradis.

 _—_ Rien que ça ? rétorqua-t-il narquois en triturant inconsciemment la chaîne du collier qu'il portait.[2] Il doit y avoir une erreur. Un démon de second ordre n'aurait jamais pu la posséder ni même pouvoir rester à proximité plus de quelques instants… Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas une machination ? Que l'objet est bien authentique ?

 _—_ Certain. Le pouvoir qui en émane n'est pas falsifiable…

 _—_ Quand même, je préfère que nous restions ensemble pendant ces quelques jours, par sécurité. Il vaut mieux que tu me la donnes, qu'elle soit placée sous bonne garde et en lieu sûr...

Castiel leva ses yeux bleus vers Uriel et avec un étrange petit sourire évasif que ce dernier n'apprécia pas du tout et répondit le plus tranquillement du monde :

 _—_ Elle l'est déjà.

Qui aurait songé à la chercher au milieu du capharnaüm régnant dans la maison d'un athée ?

.°.

* * *

 _Route 40, Wilton Springs (Tennessee), 23 novembre 2008_

Quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque l'escouade du FBI avait fait une irruption musclée dans le Manoir LaLaurie, et à leur surprise, Castiel avait pris les choses en main d'autorité lors de leur fuite. Par contre, il avait choisi de les téléporter dans le premier endroit éloigné qui lui était venu à l'esprit dans la panique : le domicile du retraité du FBI, Fox Mulder. Pour info, à des bornes et des bornes de Baby et de toutes leurs affaires ! Histoire de ne rien arranger, l'ange s'était ensuite barré quasiment tout de suite, en arguant qu'Uriel le réclamait pour une affaire "de la plus haute importance". Il ne voyait aucun problème à les parachuter quasiment dans la gueule du loup et à les y laisser s'en démerder...

En l'absence bénie du maître des lieux, ils n'avaient pas cherché à pousser leur chance. Comme leurs téléphones s'étaient déchargés (Dean soupçonnait sans preuve "Castiel Airlines" d'être responsable du fait), ils ne pouvaient prévenir personne ; ils s'étaient donc éclipsés sans tarder en sortant par une fenêtre de salle de bains. Les attendait une petite marche de quelques kilomètres et du stop pour revenir en ville, parce que leur hôte très involontaire vivait quasiment reclus en rase campagne, dans une bicoque à peine meilleure que celle de Bobby ! A bien y repenser, il y avait des similitudes au niveau du rangement d'ailleurs...

Durant leur trajet pédestre vers la ville, Dean s'était montré peu bavard. Avançant mâchoires serrées, il était en réalité entièrement voué à ne pas trop montrer qu'il se sentait encore secoué par son épluchage au couteau et par la guérison plutôt brutale qui avait dû s'en suivre... Comme toujours, Sam avait respecté son silence, occupant son esprit désœuvré à l'aide de quelques improbables scénarios lui laissant la chance de recroiser, peut-être un jour, ailleurs que dans sa boîte mail, la fascinante compagne dudit Mulder.

Une fois de retour parmi la civilisation, il n'avait pas été très difficile de récupérer un peu d'argent à une table de billard avec leur propre version de _l'Arnaque,_ Sammy jouant étonnamment bien les imbéciles avinés... Plus tard, à l'abri d'un motel, les Winchester renfloués avaient appelé Bobby qui les avait brièvement informés qu'il s'occupait lui-même de faire sortir les deux Ghosfacers pendant que Rufus s'était chargé seul du ponte du FBI.

Ce Skinner ne réagissant ni à une lame en argent, ni à l'eau bénite, et sans doute pas réellement non plus aux menaces d'un vieux chasseur bougon, au fond le seul mystère qui resterait entier, c'était son rapport avec leur grand-père maternel. L'idée que ce dernier ait pu être ramené à la vie par un démon avait fini par lui sembler graduellement plus saugrenue. Car enfin pourquoi un démon ressusciterait-il un ennemi héréditaire parmi les plus coriaces ? Les Campbell chassaient depuis six ou sept générations à priori, moins il y en avait en circulation, mieux ça valait pour tout ce qu'ils tuaient d'habitude… [3]

.

Le ruban grisâtre de la route sinuait à présent devant eux au milieu de la forêt. Dean avait un coude à la portière et le bras tendu sur le volant de la voiture de location, il sifflotait un air qui ne disait rien à Sam. Depuis Greensboro, ils avaient roulé à vitesse raisonnable en empruntant les départementales parallèles à la 40 et alterné la conduite à peu près toutes les deux heures. Quand il ne s'agissait pas de "Baby", Dean ne voyait aucun inconvénient à laisser Sam prendre le volant plus souvent.

Quand il perçait à travers la futaie, le froid soleil d'hiver chauffait quand même un peu l'habitacle par l'arrière et Sam coupa machinalement la climatisation. Les rayons filtraient à travers le pare-brise en illuminant les particules en suspension dans l'air et ils conféraient à l'instant la qualité d'un petit moment de grâce, où l'un comme l'autre commençaient enfin à se détendre. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Castiel mais ne voyaient pas l'urgence de s'inquiéter encore.

 _—_ On s'arrête à la prochaine ? demanda le plus jeune en apercevant le panneau annonçant une aire de repos dans deux kilomètres.

 _—_ T'as faim ?

 _—_ Non. A ce niveau, je peux tenir encore…

Dean mordit un sourire en coin avant de déclarer d'un air faussement ennuyé :

 _—_ Ok, j'ai compris... _Tite Vessie_ !

Entre les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, Sam lui décocha un regard noir. Quand Dean avait assez de peps pour l'enquiquiner, c'était qu'il était remis. Aussi se contenta-t-il de protester pour ce surnom, affirmant qu'il y avait largement prescription.

De son côté, il usait de ce genre de vocabulaire intello à dessein, histoire de faire un peu bisquer son frangin et de lui rappeler qu'il était la tête bien pleine de leur tandem. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Sam était souvent le premier à se plaindre des interminables trajets en voiture – leur père n'autorisant que quelques rares pauses, une fois ou deux, avant d'arriver à leur point de chute pour la nuit.

 _—_ Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup avant de rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous dans le Tennessee, souligna l'aîné avec une lueur légèrement rêveuse dans le regard.

"Pas beaucoup" pouvait s'avérer très relatif mais puisqu'ils venaient de traverser toute la Virginie, ils pouvaient dire que l'essentiel était fait. Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas accumuler des _miles,_ car avec leur palmarès routier, ils auraient été les rois du pétrole…

Irrationnellement, les événements pourtant peu anodins des quelques jours passés leur semblaient déjà un peu plus lointains, comme si la route versait sur eux un baume cicatrisant qui avait à chaque fois le pouvoir de faire redescendre l'adrénaline, d'activer la guérison des plaies et d'atténuer peu à peu les ecchymoses.

.

De meilleure humeur, le dos calé dans un siège terriblement plus agréable que celui de d'habitude (l'Impala compensant en look ce qui lui manquait en confort), Dean appuyait un peu plus sur le champignon, porté par la musique d'une cassette antédiluvienne, miraculeusement conservée dans l'une de ses poches, alors que ses doigts tambourinaient sur le volant en cadence. Le geste allègre n'échappait pas au cadet.

 _—_ Hâte de la revoir ? questionna-t-il.

 _—_ Évidemment, la pauvre petite ! Toute seule, dans une ville infestée de sales bêtes. Je parie que je vais en retrouver plein sous ses jupes et dans des recoins pas possibles !... Moi je te le dis, je vais secouer, aspirer un bon coup et je vais pas faire semblant ! Hors de question de tâtonner dans un nid de larves gluant la prochaine fois qu'on aura besoin de prendre une arme dans le coffre !...

Sam fit semblant confirmer d'un toussotement sérieux pour étouffer un petit rire malgré lui. Avec Dean, il n'était jamais trop sûr de savoir s'il le faisait exprès ou pas... Il lui plaisait toutefois de retrouver cette facette improbable. A côté de son bordélisme aggravé doublé d'une solide allergie à toute forme de classement, Dean était capable de manifester des travers de vieux maniaque de la propreté, car il n'était pas à une contradiction près… [4]

 _—_ J'imagine... Mais je parlais plutôt de Jo...

Son frère lui glissa un petit coup d'œil latéral d'une exceptionnelle neutralité que le plus jeune trouva suspicieusement surjouée.

Par un fait extraordinaire, la personne de confiance géographiquement la plus proche que Bobby avait trouvée pour leur remonter la voiture était… Jo Harvelle, qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis au moins deux ans.

 _—_ C'est sympa de sa part de nous remonter notre caisse jusqu'à Nashville… ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais dit non mais là…

Sam opina vigoureusement en ajoutant avec son insupportable air de ne pas y toucher :

 _—_ Sûr que Jo est beaucoup moins barbue que la plupart des chasseurs qu'on croise dans le relais routier de sa mère... pas vrai ? Et puis, c'est un sacré détour qu'elle a fait… _depuis le Minnesota_. [5]

 _—_ Mmhf !… Tiens, on arrive, _Tite Vessie_...

Le cadet lui adressa une grimace et un geste déplacé mais cela ne prêtait pas à conséquence et Dean se sentait l'avoir mérité.

Pendant qu'il se garait, ses pensées dérivèrent pourtant bien vite très exactement sur ce que venait de faire remarquer Sam. Revoir Jo n'aurait pas dû lui faire tant plaisir car il savait qu'il ne devait pas encourager la jeune chasseuse. L'histoire avait assez prouvé qu'elle s'entichait toujours de gars qui n'étaient pas très bons pour elle... Et il ne s'excluait pas du lot.

.

D'ordinaire, la vie amoureuse de Dean – pour autant qu'on puisse la qualifier comme telle – ne lui posait guère de cas de conscience. Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie d'envisager des relations suivies, et se contentait donc d'aventures sans lendemain, entièrement vouées à la satisfaction de ses besoins physiques – les autres étant soigneusement mis de côté et ignorés.

Le hic avec Jo, qu'il y avait eu tout de suite des étincelles entre eux. Et que contrairement à Lisa, celle qu'il aurait eu envie d'épouser s'il avait pu mener une vie normale, Jo savait et comprenait intimement le genre de vie qu'il menait.

Mais autant Ellen Harvelle était ravie d'accueillir ou d'aider "les fils de John", autant l'idée que l'un deux tourne autour de sa fille pouvait la ravir beaucoup moins. Pouvait-on cependant la blâmer de vouloir autre chose qu'un crétin de chasseur en sursis pour sa gosse ?

Il le pensait d'autant moins qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à offrir, envisageant difficilement un avenir qu'il imaginait on ne peut plus borné de partout. Alors pour éviter les problèmes, il essayait de se dire qu'il valait mieux y penser comme à un genre de petite sœur… Vu la tête que faisait Mme Harvelle mère en parlant de John Winchester, ça aurait même pu être le cas.

Mais comme il n'était pas vraiment équipé intellectuellement pour réaliser que ce qui l'attirait chez Jo – avec sa beauté fraîche, sa répartie, sa résolution, sa blondeur et son tempérament – était sa ressemblance avec une certaine Mary Winchester, il était très sincèrement et très impatient de la revoir.

.

* * *

 _Nashville (Tennessee), le même jour_

Faisant mine de suivre la construction en cours d'une scène éphémère pour le concert ultérieur d'un certain Deacon Claybourne [6], Sam épiait l'attitude de son frère qui venait de se métamorphoser du tout au tout. A vives enjambées, Dean tournait et retournait autour de l'Impala qui avait été garée sur un parking attenant à l'extérieur de la ville. Pour un peu, s'il avait été seul, il se serait jeté sur le capot pour l'embrasser...

Appuyée contre une portière et emmitouflée sous un bonnet gris à pompon et des gants, la fine silhouette de Jo le regardait faire avec le même genre de sourire patient. Dès son arrivée annoncée par un joyeux coup de klaxon, elle était sortie de la voiture et était sortie à leur rencontre avec une égale chaleur. Utilisant les quelques secondes de stupéfaction de son frère découvrant que Daniel Graves était inexplicablement encastré sur le siège passager, Dean en avait profité pour voler un très court baiser guère équivoque à la jeune fille, avant de la serrer dans ses bras comme un ours.

Le jeune accompagnateur louisianais avait contemplé la scène d'un œil intéressé avant de lâcher un petit commentaire que Sam espérait candide :

 _—_ Hey, j'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez aussi affectueux, les gars…

Le cadet Winchester affecta une grimace qui pouvait passer pour un sourire et avait ajouté laconiquement que c'était « seulement Dean » en fait.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Mais le monde n'existait plus pour Dean depuis cinq minutes. Moins subtil que jamais, un coude sur le toit de la voiture, ce dernier était en train de dévorer Jo des yeux, mêlant allègrement dans ce creuset bouillonnant la reconnaissance, l'attirance et le sens toujours ébouriffant de l'interdit...

Consciente de ses limites, la jeune blonde se sentit faiblir et chercha appui auprès des autres, comme pour les inciter à ne pas la laisser seule face au sourire ravageur et bien éprouvé du moins timide des Winchester. Sam comprit le message et s'approcha, avec Danny aux basques. Poussant son frère de côté pour pouvoir étreindre la jeune fille lui aussi, il lui claqua deux bises sur ses joues rougies – par le froid ou par le truc probablement affreusement kitsch que le serial lover venait de lui débiter à l'oreille.

 _—_ Hey Jo, ça faisait un bail ! Et comment se fait-il que tu voyages avec ce Sudiste ?

 _—_ Salut, Sam. Oh, je l'ai ramassé avec sa petite pancarte sur le bord de la route… Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant.

 _—_ Tss tss, protesta Dean, les yeux toujours brillants de malice. Ta mère t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait se méfier de la perfide engeance des sorciers sudistes ?

 _—_ Ah non... répondit-elle pensive d'un air faussement ingénu. Seulement des chasseurs roublards qui n'ont rien eu à se mettre sous la dent depuis trop longtemps…

Le double sens n'échappa à aucun des trois hommes présents qui eurent la politesse de se contenter d'un sourire plus ou moins coupable. Plutôt galamment, Daniel Graves crut bon d'intervenir pour dissiper tout malentendu.

 _—_ Je devais quitter la ville quelques temps. Mais je suis en mission… Les Ghostfacers, qui sont encore un peu surveillés, m'ont chargé de vous remettre un message qui leur est parvenu à la suite de leur émission sur la maison LaLaurie. Ils ont pensé que le mérite vous en revenait largement.

 _—_ Quel genre de message ?

Avec une petite moue satisfaite, Daniel sortit une enveloppe ouverte qu'il apportée avec lui et la tendit avec excitation aux deux frères.

A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent un mot et une photo dédicacée du "Ghost Rider" signée par Nicolas Cage :

 _"_ _Merci d'avoir fini le boulot dans ma maison, les gars. Maintenant je vais pouvoir la revendre à sa vraie valeur. A charge de revanche. Nick"_.

Dean arbora un sourire de gamin très inattendu en tournant le bout de papier entre ses doigts râpeux et incrédules.

 _—_ Et par curiosité, comment il a pu savoir quelle photo dédicacer ? questionna Sam, toujours un peu méfiant.

 _—_ Secret de _sorcier perfide_ … répondit le plaisantin. Mais j'imagine que... si tu me cuisinais impitoyablement pendant qu'on va rendre votre voiture de location en ville, je serai bien obligé de te le dire ?...

Sous ses taches de rousseur, le sourire de Daniel était assez bon enfant.

En fait, il était réellement content de les revoir sains et saufs. Il était clair que toute cette aventure resterait probablement gravée longtemps dans sa mémoire, comme l'une des plus excitantes de sa petite vie de nerd qui exaspérait si fort les ambitions de sa pauvre mère.

Sam plissa les yeux mais s'abstint de rien ajouter pendant que Dean, un bras passé autour des épaules de la jolie blonde était en train de lui promettre monts et merveilles, à savoir une part de tarte aux pommes pour la remercier – ce qui était son plaisir coupable le plus avouable en la circonstance.

.

Danny darda une prunelle hésitante vers le cadet Winchester avant de demander _sotto voce_ , un peu inquiet :

 _—_ C'est OK pour qu'on les laisse seuls tous les deux ? Je l'aime bien cette fille, moi, elle est sympa...

Sam acquiesça avec une moue rassurante et ajouta :

 _—_ T'inquiète. Elle sait très bien se défendre, en cas de besoin.

Ils laissèrent les deux autres s'éloigner en direction d'une baraque à beignets et puis montèrent dans la voiture de location.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le contact mis et pendant qu'ils roulaient vers le centre-ville que Sam demanda courageusement :

 _—_ Tu voulais me parler seul à seul, j'imagine ? C'est à quel sujet ?

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina.

 _—_ Bah, je pensais que tu aurais été un peu du genre à vouloir connaître le fin mot de l'histoire de cette maison. Qui étaient les deux fantômes derrière tout ça et pourquoi tous les autres les protégeaient... Tu n'as pas vu la dernière émission d'Ed et Harry ?

 _—_ Euh non, pas vraiment eu le temps en fait…

 _—_ Je m'en doutais un peu… A propos, le type qui a été poignardé près de la tombe de Delphine, il va bien et est sorti de l'hôpital. Je l'ai vu quand j'ai rendu le scanner à mon père. Il ne m'a pas démonté la tête – ce qui est, je suppose, une sorte de petite victoire...

 _—_ Ah, c'est vrai qu'on ne t'a pas remercié pour ça. Alors… hum… merci.

 _—_ Ah, c'était rien du tout ! Grâce à ça, mon père m'envoie chez sa sœur en guise de punition et ça me permet de mettre un peu d'espace entre ma mère et moi. Tout bénéf, en fin de compte. Mais c'était cool de vous rencontrer. Je comprends pourquoi Ed et Harry vous aiment bien.

Toujours mal à l'aise dès qu'il était l'objet d'une admiration trop manifeste, Sam ne répondit que par un borborygme indistinct. Puis, il poursuivit afin de ne pas laisser s'éterniser un silence tout aussi embarrassant durant lequel Danny le contemplait ouvertement sans même s'en défendre.

 _—_ Alors… euh… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec les fantômes, quand je suis descendu aider les autres ?

 _—_ Pleins de trucs. J'ai enfin su la vérité sur les secrets encore ignorés de cette maison et j'ai aidé deux petites âmes à rejoindre la lumière. Un jour peut-être, j'écrirai cette histoire. Tu sais, je ne compte pas rester pigiste pour le _Picayune_ toute ma vie, hein ? Ça paye encore moins que de faire le guide touristique, si tu veux tout savoir, s'amusa le garçon roulant des yeux.

 _—_ Le guide touristique ? répéta Sam sans comprendre, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

 _—_ Ha ha. Tu me fais marcher ? T'avais pas réalisé que c'était moi qui vous avais fait la présentation devant le Manoir le premier jour ? s'esclaffa le jeune homme aux anges. Je fais plus vraiment plus mature avec une fausse barbe, non ?

.°.

* * *

.

xXx

 _Jardin du Nova Hospital, Alexandria, Virginie, 12 décembre 2018, 15h28_

Scully était assise sur un banc du parc de l'hôpital. Le soleil ténu illuminait sa blondeur, tandis qu'à demi tournée vers un Mulder en pyjama et robe de chambre sous sa parka, elle tenait en main une page d'un quotidien qu'elle semblait lui lire à voix basse. Les traits tirés sous un affreux bonnet de Noël tricoté vert et rouge, Fox l'écoutait cependant patiemment en faisant les petits commentaires spirituels et impertinents dont il avait le secret.

Bien qu'ils se tiennent tout à fait correctement l'un près de l'autre, il se dégageait de la scène une paisible intimité que Skinner répugnait presque à interrompre en se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas pressé. Mulder l'aperçut et dit quelque chose qui fit lever les yeux de Dana. Elle reposa le journal en le pliant sur ses genoux et c'est ainsi qu'il vit qu'il s'agissait… du _Times Picayune._

 _—_ Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez… commença le Directeur-Adjoint en restant planté debout près d'eux.

 _—_ Toujours pas mort. La mauvaise graine, ça résiste bien. Mais vous auriez pu m'apporter des fleurs, quand même, s'amusa le convalescent le dos renversé pour considérer son ancien chef plus à son aise en dépit de sa mise ridicule.

 _—_ Je… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez, euh, malade… bredouilla l'autre.

 _—_ Personne ne savait, coupa gentiment Scully en voyant qu'il s'en sortait plutôt mal. D'ailleurs la promenade a assez duré. Il est temps de rentrer, il ne fait pas chaud.

 _—_ Oh, non, déjà ?! gémit Fox. Walter, vous voyez ce que j'endure ?... Laisse-moi au moins le journal, c'était marrant...

 _—_ J'imagine qu'avec un trou dans le crâne, vous ne pouvez pas trop la ramener ? hasarda le Directeur-Adjoint.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas que ça l'arrête le moins du monde… commenta Scully se mettant derrière le fauteuil roulant pour rouler le patient récalcitrant en direction du pavillon de soins.

.

Une fois rentrés dans le hall de l'établissement agréable où l'ancien agent Mulder passait sa convalescence après l'opération d'une tumeur bénigne au cerveau, Scully fit un détour par la réception en les plantant là tous les deux, ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout Skinner. Il se chargea sans qu'on lui demande de pousser le fauteuil jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille, loin du va-et-vient des visiteurs, mais hélas encombré d'un énorme sapin surchargé, menaçant de crouler sous les poids des anges en plastique et des boules à paillettes. Il comptait pouvoir y attendre Dana assis sur un siège au lieu de rester debout.

 _—_ Vous aviez un truc à me dire ? s'enquit Fox en piochant dans sa poche de pyjama un petit paquet subreptice de graines de courges.

Dana lui ayant interdit le tournesol, il avait bien fallu qu'il s'adapte.

 _—_ Je veux croire que vous n'avez pas pris trop... personnellement votre dessaisissement de cette affaire de la Nouvelle-Orléans… commença Skinner de ce ton hautain qu'il avait toujours quand il était un peu embêté.

 _—_ Pourquoi le prendrais-je mal ? répondit l'ancien agent avec un sourire moqueur en dodelinant du bonnet. J'en ai lu tous les détails croustillants dans le journal local et c'était très divertissant. Je veux croire que le FBI n'a pas pris trop personnellement la fuite inexplicable de deux suspects dangereux pourtant cernés par ses équipes en nombre…

 _Voilà qui expliquait le Picayune._ Walter allait le traiter mentalement de bâtard mais se retint à temps. A dire vrai, il s'était toujours senti ému et passablement admiratif, de la façon assez crâne dont Mulder avait encaissé d'être le fils naturel du plus abject salaud qu'il leur avait été donné de rencontrer... L'affection inavouée qu'il avait toujours vaguement ressentie pour ce jeune emmerdeur, autrefois obsessionnel, brillant et désespéré – aujourd'hui tempéré par plus de cynisme – n'avait pas fait grand sens pour lui jusqu'à ces derniers jours.

 _—_ Vous _savez très bien_ pourquoi je vous ai écarté, ou vous vous en doutez au moins, si votre cervelle est toujours intacte...

 _—_ J'en ai une petite idée, oui, opina-t-il en mâchonnant une graine de courge le sourire aux lèvres. Même les Lone Gunmen en ont une… Pendant que j'y pense, ils vous saluent bien. Et je parie que si vous aviez accepté de mettre Scully dans la boucle, elle aurait pu également élaborer sa petite théorie. Sauf qu'à elle, il ne lui aurait pas fallu dix minutes pour embobiner le plus jeune de vos suspects. Elle vous aurait livré sa localisation plus vite que John, Melvin et Ringo réunis, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Le plus jeune frère, celui qui fait deux mètres… il craquait pour elle.

Le verre des grandes lunettes à montures fines de Skinner afficha un reflet silencieux et largement dubitatif.

 _—_ Ce n'était pas difficile à voir, poursuivit Mulder en fixant suspicieusement un ange en carton dangereusement incliné au sommet du sapin monumental. Il a passé deux heures à la regarder disséquer des insectes gavés d'OGM et s'est fadé tout le rapport derrière... C'est un signe qui ne trompe pas ! Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur les motivations des types qui lisent les rapports de Scully pour le plaisir, moi...

 _—_ _Quoi_ ? répéta Skinner indigné, et conscient que ça ne lui donnait pas l'air bien malin, en se demandant ce qu'il insinuait par là…

 _—_...mais bon, je suppose que cette affaire est classée dans le double fond d'une armoire numérique à triple cryptage, et ne me concerne plus ?

Le regard que posait Skinner sur lui était légèrement surpris. Mulder avait beau jouer les blasés, il ne parvenait pas complètement à effacer la petite touche d'amertume qui nimbait ses propos.

 _—_ Entre tous, laissa tomber Walter d'un ton de reproche, je pensais que _vous_ auriez été le mieux à même de comprendre l'effet que ça fait de découvrir qu'on n'est pas le fils de qui l'on croyait…

Magnanimes, les yeux de Fox se remirent à briller d'intérêt. Les coudes posés sur les bras de sa chaise roulante, il lui sourit.

 _—_ Ha ha, ça c'est bien joué, Walter. Le coup de la sympathie naturelle des enfants à qui on a menti sur leur origine… C'est assez subtil. Je le reconnais.

 _—_ Arrêtez de m'appeler Walter… J'ai effectivement mis la main sur des indices dans des documents familiaux prouvant que Samuel Campbell connaissait mes parents avant leur mariage. Ils n'ont pas été faciles à retrouver, par contre j'ai dû passer des heures courbé dans des cartons moisis, à examiner de vieux albums poussiéreux et des films en super 8 qui se détérioraient au fond de ma cave… Il n'y a qu'une seule explication plausible. Je lui ressemble trop pour que Campbell soit autre chose que mon père ou bien… que je sois autre chose que son clone, développé bien des années plus tard à partir de son ADN...

 _—_ Nom d'un petit bonhomme ! Et moi qui croyais que vous ne lisiez pas mes rapports avec toute l'attention qu'ils méritaient… s'amusa Fox. Votre scénario est digne de mes propres élucubrations ordinaires !

Skinner se remémora les extraits de film sur bandes et comment il avait fini par découvrir quasiment par accident, après des séances intensives de visionnage, que le caméraman qui filmait si souvent ses parents en vacances était une version plus jeune de lui-même. Avec des cheveux, d'ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas le moins troublant.

 _—_ Sauf que les analyses ADN que j'ai fait réaliser à l'étranger confirment une compatibilité entre les Winchester et moi. Biologiquement du moins, je peux être leur oncle.

 _—_ Ça vous a fait flipper alors ?

 _—_ Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Mais c'est une information qui ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour éviter ça, en bénéficiant d'ailleurs d'une assistance inattendue effacer mes traces. Quand j'ai réalisé que vous étiez encore surveillé par plusieurs personnes et que ça allait de différentes agences fédérales détestant rendre des comptes, jusqu'à de parfaits inconnus se faisant passer pour des gens du Bureau, j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions.

 _—_ Ça je le comprends, mais du coup, pourquoi vous me le dites là maintenant ?

 _—_ Même si les risques pour vous et pour moi sont importants, j'ai besoin de rétablir une relation de confiance relative avec vous... Et avec Scully…

 _—_ Ho ho ho, _Walter_ , ne me dites pas que vous envisagez de nous réintégrer ? gloussa Mulder avec une hilarité incrédule en se croisant les mains sur l'estomac d'un air patelin. Vous savez, elle ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Elle a déjà un travail où elle se sent utile et – faut-il le souligner ? – _respectée_...

Le Directeur-Adjoint baissa la tête en jouant inconsciemment avec la boucle de la ceinture de son imper sombre.

 _—_ Je sais. Plus tard peut-être, quand vous serez remis. Et si je trouve l'affaire parfaite sur laquelle votre collaboration ne pourra pas m'être refusée...

.

Dana revint vers eux deux et ne se priva pas de leur dire qu'ils avaient tous deux la mine de deux fieffés conspirateurs, et qu'elle s'y connaissait en la matière... Ses doigts fins s'attardèrent légèrement sur l'épaule de Fox où ils reposèrent un instant avant d'empoigner le fauteuil.

Se sentant de trop, Skinner leur adressa une brève salutation et s'éloigna avec un signe de tête et l'ombre fugace d'un sourire.

 _—_ Je l'ai fait fuir ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Non, il passait juste me dire bonjour mais ça reste un homme occupé.

 _—_ Je croyais qu'il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi tu te trouvais dans cette clinique psychiatrique. Ça ne l'a même pas rendu un peu curieux ?

 _—_ Nan. On est bien peu de choses, hein ? On ne meurt pas et on s'en tire juste avec une tape dans le dos et un pauvre _salut et à la prochaine_ … Le non-événement total. Je crois qu'on l'a mal habitué, toi et moi…

Elle souriait encore en roulant son fauteuil quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambrette individuelle où elle l'aida à s'installer. Sur le lit blanc aux couvertures délavées par les nombreuses lessives à haute température, elle vit un livre retourné qu'elle mit de côté afin de pouvoir le border très maternellement, non sans repenser furtivement à ce qu'il lui avait avoué de ses hallucinations...

Puis avec un sourire un peu contrit, il tendit la main vers l'opus pour qu'elle le lui donne. Elle retourna l'ouvrage et ses sourcils délicats se haussèrent avec une expression étonnée.

 _—_ _L'évangile des Winchester_ tome 2, lut-elle d'un ton moqueur. Et dédicacé par l'auteur, en prime !

 _—_ Le paquet est arrivé ce matin… Je ne sais pas comment il a su…

 _— "_ _A Fox, qui a passé presque toute sa vie fasciné par le cœur du mystère, je souhaite de prendre le temps d'explorer un jour les mystères du cœur"_ , déchiffra-t-elle à voix haute. Eh bien, tu as fait grosse impression sur ce Carver Edlund, on dirait.

 _—_ Oh, je ne sais pas, sans doute moins que toi… Dix contre un que dans le tome 4, un docteur sexy se mettra à troubler et l'Ange du Seigneur et Sam Winchester…

 _—_ Allons, allons, ne projette pas tes fantasmes sur de pauvres innocents… le rabroua-t-elle en lui collant l'épais pavé sur l'estomac. Si tu avais lu plus attentivement, tu aurais tout de suite vu que je n'étais pas du tout leur type.

 _—_ Et c'est quoi leur type ?

 _—_ Bambi Berenbaum ? répondit-elle en se faisant un visage niais qui papillonnait des cils.

 _—_ Mhh, ça fait plus de douze ans et tu es toujours _jalouse_ de la meilleure entomologiste de tout le... [7]

Elle lui tapa sur la tête avec le livre mais en évitant le coin opéré et il fit semblant de se protéger en faisant _aïe, aïe_. Puis, il lui adressa un de ses foutus regards ouverts si séduisants qu'il lui balançait comme ça à bout portant depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Après une brève hésitation, elle se pencha pour effleurer sa bouche d'un baiser sans poids en murmurant qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain.

Rêveur, il la regarda partir en se disant qu'il avait peut-être poursuivi le fantôme de sa sœur Samantha toute sa vie alors qu'il avait bien plus qu'une amie pour l'accompagner sur sa route de Don Quichotte épris de vérité. Il prit le volume pour l'ouvrir à la première page et commença à s'immerger dans le premier chapitre.

.

 _"_ _La nuit est d'encre. Une voiture accidentée gît sur le bas-côté d'une route déserte pendant que l'autoradio est toujours en train de jouer les couplets prophétiques de 'Bad Moon Rising'. L'Impala est presque en miettes et le camionneur possédé par un démon, descend de son engin et se dirige tranquillement jusqu'à elle. Par la vitre brisée qui distord son reflet, il aperçoit deux hommes à l'avant reposant inconscients. A l'arrière, un troisième passager plus jeune respire encore, mais à peine. Le démon pense que c'est son jour de chance._

 _Tirant brutalement sur la porte du conducteur dont la tôle proteste en pure perte, la créature aux orbites de ténèbres tombe pourtant nez à nez avec la bouche du canon du Colt légendaire que Sam Winchester pointe actuellement sur lui._

 _—_ _Recule ! ordonne le jeune homme sans ciller mais la mâchoire tendue. Ou je jure devant Dieu que je te tue !_

 _—_ _Non, tu ne vas certainement pas faire ça... Je sais que tu gardes cette balle pour quelqu'un d'autre..._

 _Sam incline un peu le canon de l'arme dont il désengage la sécurité avant de répondre froidement :_

 _—_ _Tu veux parier ?"_ [8]

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur**

Le titre est une fusion de "the road so far" qui se présente sur le pré-générique à chaque fin de saison de Supernatural, et du "the truth is out there" d'X-Files (francisé en "la vérité est ailleurs").

.

[1] Ceux qui auront suivi la saison 13 sauront qu'un autre ange Anael est apparu et qui se fait appeler Sœur Jo, du nom de son véhicule. Il s'agit d'une incohérence imputable aux scénaristes ultérieurs qui ont oublié que c'était déjà le nom d'ange d'Anna Milton (en même temps, c'était il y a dix ans…). Il est assez logique que l'ange Anael se fasse appeler "Anna" comme Castiel est devenu naturellement "Cas". L'archange Haniel qui aurait été également "logique" comme supérieur hiérarchique, comme il est mentionné dans les épisodes 9-10 de la saison 4.

[2] Au bout de la chaîne, dans une fiole, se trouve la grâce d'Anna Milton.

[3] Et pourtant… si vous avez bonne mémoire (ou un wiki à portée de main) vous saurez que c'est bien Crowley qui a ressuscité Samuel Campbell pour l'obliger à chasser des Alphas pour lui...

[4] A tous ceux qui peuvent douter de cette affirmation, je conseille de rechercher sur internet la vidéo intitulée "Hygienic Dean" qui est... indélébile.

[5] Pour vous donner une idée : 2-3h d'avion pour descendre des Grands Lacs vers la Nouvelle Orléans, et de là le voyage en voiture est d'à peu près 8-9h...

[6] Personnage de la série _Nashville_ portant sur la musique country.

[7] Personnage secondaire de l'épisode 12 de la saison 3 (la guerre des coprophages), cette entomologiste sexy qui ne laissait pas Mulder indifférent, insécurisait manifestement Scully qui n'avait aucune envie de laisser son partenaire avec une autre prétendue scientifique...

[8] Il s'agit d'une retranscription du script du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Supernatural.


End file.
